Johan and Judai's 20 Ways to Annoy Your Teachers
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Johan and Judai do some crazy stuff and their poor teachers are the ones that suffer. Spiritshipping and Crack. Teachers are OCs! Now comes with a wedding between Johan and Judai. Finally complete! -M.
1. Sniff Crushed Peppers in Class

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The biology lesson was boring. Extremely boring. So boring that Johan and Judai were thought to be dead since they'd been sleeping for so long.

Sho and Jim exchanged glances. They nodded and decided to wake up their friends.

Jim reached over from his seat and shook Johan's shoulder. He quickly ducked as Johan's fist came flying towards his face. Even when he slept, he had pretty good reflexes. Jim shook him again and finally Johan awoke.

"What?" Johan said lazily.

"Wake up," Jim said.

"Whatever." Johan looked over at Sho and saw him trying to wake up Judai. Sighing, Johan decided to do it. He reached over to his best friend and shook him a bit too much and caused Judai to fall out of his seat. Judai woke up on the ground. He looked up at Johan who silently mouthed out an apology. Judai nodded, knowing his boyfriend didn't mean to push him out of his chair.

"Stay awake," Johan whispered to him.

"Fine." Judai whispered back and sat up on his seat. Amazingly, their teacher didn't notice the fall or anything.

Judai opened his backpack and pulled out a very small container. He spilled the contents of the container on a piece of paper.

Johan bit his lip to keep from laughing since he knew what Judai was going to do.

Judai sighed. He lowered his head and sniffed what he had placed on his paper.

"OH SHIT!" Judai yelled, holding his nose tightly.

The teacher, Ms. Takagaki, turned around from her lesson and faced Judai.

"Judai, what's going on?!" Ms. Takagaki demanded.

The class laughed at Judai and at what he said.

"Ah! Fuck! It burns! I'm never sniffing crushed peppers again!"

"Judai," Ms. Takagaki called out. "Detention."

"I know."

**Monkey: Ok, well hope you guys like the chappie =3 And I won't be using any of the actual teachers in the show in here simply because I don't want to put them through all the hell that is Johan and Judai. =) And to clear a couple things up, I don't think I'll go into detail with Johan and Judai's relationship because I don't know how to even though I love spiritshipping...I'm a failure! TT^TT Oh and they are all freshmen and have the same classes I do since they're the only classes I know a high schooler has =D Thank you for reading this story! **


	2. Yell Out an Answer from a Test

The class was quiet. Other than breathing and the sound of a keyboard clacking, the only other thing heard in the classroom was the sound of pencils writing.

Currently, Ms. Takagaki's class was taking a test. A hard test, but it was still a test.

"Psst! Johan! What's the answer to number twenty?" Manjyome whispered loudly.

Johan rolled his eyes and looked down at his paper. Question twenty read out 'What is a five-carbon sugar in a DNA nucleotide called?'

"Deoxyribose." Johan whispered.

"What?" Manjyome asked, forgetting to whisper.

"No talking!" Ms. Takagaki said.

A couple of minutes of silence passed.

"Psst! Johan! What's the answer?" Manjyome whispered.

"Deoxyribose," Johan repeated. He was getting slightly angry, Judai could see and was wondering how long it would take before Johan got in trouble.

"No talking!" Ms. Takagaki reminded.

Pretty soon from what Judai could see.

"Johan!"

"The answer to number twenty is deoxyribose damn it!" Johan yelled out.

Everyone else in the class wrote that answer.

Ms. Takagaki walked up to Johan.

Said blunette mentally kicked himself for screwing up like that.

"I said no talking." Ms. Takagaki said.

"I know." Johan said.

"Detention." Ms. Takagaki stated.

"I know." Of course he knew, it was the punishment in her class for talking during a test after all.

"Hey Johan, thanks for the answer," Manjyome said.

Johan got another detention for putting gum in Manjyome's hair.

**Monkey: Poor Johan =)**


	3. Go on Strike at School

"Hey, where are Johan and Judai?" Asuka asked before school started that morning.

"Do you think they finally went to jail?" Manjyome asked, still a little, ok maybe a lot angry at Johan for the gum. He was forced to get a haircut, a bad one at that.

Asuka rolled her eyes. "As if those two would actually get caught."

"Hey, what's going on outside?" Edo asked. He noticed that a big crowd had formed in front of the school.

"Let's go see," Jim said.

So they went to see what was going on.

"Hey is that…?" Sho began.

"Who'd thought they'd actually go through with it?" Asuka said.

"I didn't think they would," Jim said honestly.

"Ha! I was right! You owe me five bucks!" Edo said to Manjyome.

"No way."

"Yes way. We made a bet. Five bucks." Edo held his hand out, expecting the money.

"Fine." Manjyome mumbled. He gave Edo five bucks.

And just what did they bet on?

Well, it was whether or not Johan and Judai would actually go on strike at school. They did and that was what they were doing right now.

Johan was holding a sign that said 'TWELVE YEARS OF NO PAY,' and Judai had a sign that said, 'TWELVE YEARS WE'LL NEVER GET BACK!' They were walking around in a circle, talking to the students around them and actually had some followers.

The principal came out to see them. "What do you two think you're doing?"

"Going on strike," they replied.

"…" The Principal, Mr. Kuyoski, stayed quiet. Finally, "How many detentions do you want this time?"

"A week should do." The guys replied.

Mr. Kuyoski nodded. "A week it is."

The detention teacher, Mr. Akomi, left the school upon hearing he would see Judai and Johan for a week straight.

No one heard from him since.

**Monkey: Poor Mr. Akomi =D**


	4. Ask Stupid Questions in a Class

Computer class was boring. All the teacher did was talk and talk and talk about things that the students either didn't understand or didn't care about.

"Hey, are either of you going to do something fun today?" Kenzan asked. He just so happened to sit in between Johan and Judai. Everyone else cracked but he stayed.

Johan shrugged. "I don't know. It's Judai's turn to do something stupid."

Kenzan looked at Judai.

He typed up some stuff on his computer, clicked a couple things and sat back in his seat happily.

Kenzan and Johan got an email.

It was called, 'WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO TODAY.'

And the email contained a list of some very stupid questions to ask their teacher, Ms. Takenaka.

"Ok, ready?" Judai asked. Johan nodded. Judai raised his hand. "Ms. Takenaka?"

"Yes?"

"Why is a dog called a dog?"

Ms. Takenaka blinked. "I don't know."

"Why is ice cold?" Johan asked.

Before Ms. Takenaka could answer, Judai spoke again.

"Why are aliens called aliens?"

"How can a fortune teller tell you your fortune?" Johan asked.

"Why is sugar sweet?" They kept switching back and forth.

"How many seconds are there in a year?"

"Have you ever been skydiving?"

"Have you ever chased a headless chicken?"

Needless to say, the entire class except the teacher was laughing.

"Why does—"

Ms. Takenaka cut Judai off. "Alright you two! Detention!"

Johan and Judai stayed silent. Then together said,

"Why is it called detention?"

"That's it! Two weeks!"

**Monkey: I wonder how much trouble they'll be in by the end of the story XD**


	5. Laugh at a Wall for no reason

"Johan." Mr. Morimoto stated.

"Mr. Morimoto." The blunette said back.

"Judai." Mr. Morimoto said.

"Huh?" Judai looked around.

"Don't cause too much chaos today, ok?"

"Guaranteeing nothing." Johan deadpanned.

The teacher sighed. Why was he cursed with having those two in his class?

In the middle of his class, he heard people chuckling. He paid no attention to it until he heard the chuckling become laughing. He turned around looked at Johan and Judai who were very busy with their journalism assignment. Something was very wrong with that picture.

"Judai, Johan, are you two ok?"

The boys looked up at him and grinned. "Everything's fine!" Then they went back to work.

"I'm going to regret this…" Mr. Morimoto mumbled to himself. He turned back around and the small laughter started up again.

Then it became laughing out loud and it got pretty loud.

Mr. Morimoto looked back at his students and saw it was quiet.

"Alright you two, what's so funny?" He asked Johan and Judai. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was them. It's always them.

Johan and Judai looked at him. "Nothing."

Mr. Morimoto stared at them, not believing them for a second. Pretty soon, the two boys started cracking up.

"Man! That wall is so funny!" Johan exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Judai agreed, both still laughing.

"You're laughing at a wall?" their teacher asked.

"Yeah!" They answered. The rest of the class laughed and shook their heads.

"Alright, you two are clearly insane so, I'm not going to bother and ask why is a wall so funny to you two and just give you detention."

The two boys stopped laughing.

"More detention? You teachers can't get creative with out punishments anymore, can you?" Johan asked.

"I know, we already have about two month's after school detention this year," Judai added.

"Hey! Let's get in-house!" Johan said.

"Yeah! I'm bringing my pillow." Judai said.

"In-house it is." Mr. Morimoto sighed. No wonder all the other teachers gave up on those two.

"Yay!" they said.

All was silent until…

Johan and Judai started laughing again. They pointed to the white, blank wall to their lefts.

"That is one funny wall!"

**Monkey: So, have any of you ever laughed at a wall during class? XD**


	6. Detention Time!

Johan and Judai made their way to the detention room after school one day. They stopped outside the door and Judai looked at Johan.

"I know we mess around and get in trouble a lot and we're used to having detention, but I don't wanna go in there! What if that jerk Rokuro is there? He'll prank me again!" Judai whined.

Rokuro is a junior that gets almost as many detentions as Johan and Judai but he got his because he bad mouths to the teachers and because of insubordination. He was alright with Johan but for some reason, he just didn't like Judai and often pranked him in the detention room if they had detention together which happened all the time.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Johan told him.

"If I'm lucky." Which he wasn't.

They entered the room and looked around. Kids were sleeping, eating, texting and even messing around. But those were the calmer of the group of kids. The other kids…well, let's see.

There were some kids making out in the back of the room. Some were smoking. Others were lighting chairs on fire. Some were drinking. There was even a rottweiler there, chained to one of the desks and it looked really pissed. Some of the calmer ones were getting pranked. One had even gotten a smoothie dumped all over them. Some were getting atomic wedgies. Others got their makeup removed and replaced with face paint.

Paper airplanes and spitballs flew everywhere, even at the new detention teacher, Mr. Janyeru, who was asleep at his desk.

Judai scanned the room. There was only one seat left and it was right next to Rokuro who had been texting but put his phone away when he saw Johan and Judai. He smiled at them.

The brunette ran towards the door but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Come on Judai," Johan said.

"No! I don't wanna go there!" Judai exclaimed. Johan put his arm around Judai's waist and easily dragged him towards the seat all the while Judai tried to escape and was whining and screaming like a little kid on their first trip to the doctor. They got a lot of stares but the two of them easily blew them off.

Johan sat down on the only seat left first and then had Judai sit on his lap. "Hey Rokuro."

"Sup Johan? Hey Judai."

Judai eeped and tried to leave but Johan kept him seated.

And why was Judai so afraid of being near Rokuro? Well, let's see if we can find out.

Johan looked around the room. "Wow, it's the most I've seen in months."

"Yep. And most of us are going to be here for a long time. I got a month. What about you two?"

It was no secret Johan and Judai were a couple and it was also no secret they always got in trouble together.

"We got about two months and a week, I think." The blunette replied simply, keeping his hold on the squirming Judai the same. Rokuro laughed.

"There's only five months left of school." Rokuro said, smirking at seeing Judai so nervous.

"Yeah, we're gonna try to tone it down some, we don't wanna come to school during the summer." Johan looked at Judai. "Can you stop moving around so much? Just relax, Rokuro won't do anything to you." Johan looked at the aforementioned greenette. Yes, Rokuro has green hair and gray eyes. "Right?"

"Sure…"

Judai looked at the greenette disbelievingly. He looked back at Johan who was staring at him. He stopped moving around. "Fine."

Twenty minutes passed and Judai looked around the room, hoping to see Rokuro's prank before he used it.

The entire time, Rokuro had been holding a string that was attached to the prank he had set up for Judai. What? You never get in trouble in detention if you pull a prank or do something stupid in there. Plus, it was fun. And it wasn't that he hated Judai, he was just easy to mess with.

Johan wasn't stupid and had seen the prank when they first stepped into the room. Johan had texted a few people in that room to help him prank Rokuro back.

3...2...1...

Splat!

"Ahh!" Judai yelled out, shaking his head and sending the pie on his face flying, landing on the head of the still sleeping teacher. Mr. Janyeru didn't even wake up.

How Judai had missed the pie on the catapult on the opposite side of the room was beyond Johan and Rokuro.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Judai yelled, getting out of Johan's grasp and running after the laughing greenette around the classroom.

Johan sighed. Well at least some things never change.

The two ran around the classroom five times and were still going. Johan and a couple other kids nodded, ready to pull off the counter-prank.

3...2...1...

"Woof! Woof! Woof!"

"Ahhh!" Rokuro yelled.

Splat!!

"Ahhh!"

Splash!!

"Shit that's cold!!"

"Whoa! Let me go! Let me kill him!" Judai yelled.

See, this is what happened: one of the kids loosened but didn't release the chain of their rottweiler. The dog jumped in front of Rokuro, scaring him shitless and making him scream. With him frozen, one of the girls ran up to him and slammed her face paint in his face, making him scream and fall back to end up landing in a big bucket of ice cold water. The classroom full of kids laughed at Rokuro who was swearing a mile a minute. Then Johan reached out for Judai while he was running and pulled him back down into the same position they had been in earlier.

"Johan! Let me go! Johan!" Judai whined.

"Hmmm…. Nah." Johan grinned.

Mr. Janyeru finally woke up at last and saw the hell his room was in.

"Ok you little demons, out!"

No one argued and everyone gathered their things and walked out of the detention room. A few of Rokuro's friends had helped him out and he too left but not before he told Judai he would prank him again. Mr. Janyeru didn't want to know what had happened while he was asleep and he didn't want to know why there was a pie on his head…

"Hey Judai, let's go get you cleaned up," Johan said, the two already outside the classroom. He pulled Judai along with him.

"Um ok, but aren't the bathrooms over there?" Judai asked, pointing in the opposite direction they were going in.

Johan smirked. "Who said you were going to wash up? I kinda want to taste some of that pie."

_OMG. _Judai thought, red-faced as they went towards Johan's house.

**Monkey: Ok hope you guys liked the chappie ^-^ Ok, yeah, Rokuro is just an OC that will only appear in the detention chappies and maybe a couple times in the other chaps. What do you guys think of him? An asshole? Funny? Personally, I think he's just an idiot XD but that's why I put him in here. Writing Johan as a perv at the end was fun to do XDD Oh yeah, and before I asked if any of you guys had ever stared at a wall and laughed like Johan and Judai did and some of you answered! Thank you for your answers! Well, here's my answer =3 I have definitely done that. In fact, I laughed so hard I almost got in trouble and almost got sent to the nurse's office since my teacher couldn't see what was so funny about a wall...frankly, I don't remember what was so funny about it either! XD Anyway yeah, the next two chappies will be up today! XD **


	7. Cheeseburger Diet

**Monkey: I don't own McDonalds!!**

It was no secret that Mr. Morimoto, the journalism teacher, was on a diet. He didn't need it but he claimed to be out of shape so he was on a diet even though he broke it as much as possible. It was also no secret that Johan and Judai weren't going to let him stick to his diet either if they had a say in it.

So one day during Johan and Judai's journalism class, the two decided to break their teacher's diet yet again. Currently, Mr. Morimoto was sleeping and that only made things easier for them.

"Hey Jim," Johan whispered.

"What?" Jim asked, busy with his work.

"Can you do our work for us for a bit, please?" Judai asked.

Jim looked at them. "Why? Can't you do your own work? What are you gonna do this time?"

"Please, just, can you?" Johan asked. "We'll be back soon, I promise."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Fine. You'll only get a B on it though."

"Ok, thanks!" And the two ran out of the class yet they managed to be so quiet about it that Mr. Morimoto didn't even wake up. Jim had to hand it to them, those two were so good it was sometimes scary.

Almost a half hour later, Judai and Johan returned. They had bags from McDonald's in their hands.

Jim laughed slightly. "You two…"

Johan and Judai grinned. They were lucky that there was a McDonald's close to the school.

"Ok, here." Johan gave Judai his bad of McDonald's stuff and walked over to Mr. Morimoto. "Wait…" He turned to look at Jim and whispered, "Has he woken up yet?"

Jim shook his head.

"Sweet." Johan kept going. He stopped walking when he was right next to Mr. Morimoto and he leaned down next to his ear. "Cheeseburger…" he whispered in a sing-songy way. "Cheeseburger…" It sounded like he was taunting him.

Judai in the meantime was pulling out a cheeseburger and was pulling out the fries and the drink. When he had everything he needed out, he walked over to Mr. Morimoto and Johan with the drink, fries and ketchup.

Judai went back to his seat, unwrapped the cheeseburger and then walked back over to the other two so as not to wake up the teacher with the noise of the wrapper.

"Cheeseburger…" Johan kept whispering while Judai messed with the food to make it look like Mr. Morimoto had moved the food around himself.

The rest of the class watched in curiosity what was going on. They stayed quiet.

"Cheeseburger…" Johan whispered again.

"Mmm… cheeseburger…" Mr. Morimoto finally said, still asleep.

The class giggled but stopped when Johan and Judai looked at them.

"Cheeseburger…" Johan said.

"Cheeseburger…" Mr. Morimoto repeated.

"You want it, don't you?" Johan asked.

Judai walked back to his seat and hid away the evidence of the food having been their doing. Then again, it was obvious it was them do it didn't really matter if he hid it or not but he did anyway.

"Mmhm…"

"Ok then…" Johan quietly walked back to his seat next to Judai.

"Amazing the smell didn't wake him up," Jim whispered, actually surprised.

"Yeah well, he'll have to wake up now," Judai whispered.

Johan took in a big breath. "Cheeseburger!!!"

"AHH!!" Mr. Morimoto awoke. He looked at the desk in front of him. McDonalds. A cheeseburger. This had Johan and Judai written all over it.

"What in the name of…?" the teacher looked around the laughing class. His eyes stopped at the laughing Judai and Johan. Something in his gut told him they were the reason he was suddenly craving cheeseburgers and there happened to be one in front of him. Or maybe that was just hunger?

"Judai, Johan," he called out.

"Yes Mr. Morimoto?" they looked at him innocently.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble." Their eyes widened in shock. "Although you did ditch…"

"…We didn't ditch…" Johan and Judai said as harmlessly as they could.

"And how do you suppose this food got here?"

"Um…" Judai said. He looked at Johan who took over.

"The cheeseburger heard you talking and calling out for it in your sleep and decided to come help…stop your suffering?"

Mr. Morimoto looked at them. "Right." He decided to let Johan and Judai off the hook this time if and only if he was able to keep the food. Johan and Judai's stomachs growled.

Johan and Judai ended the class period with a detention after trying to steal back the food from Mr. Morimoto's desk.

**Monkey: Ok, hope you guys enjoyed the chappie ^^ my friend told me about this idea—her cousin had done it to his teacher while he slept but was only whispering the cheeseburger thing, he didn't actually go and get him an actual cheeseburger, but I liked the idea so I had to use it XD What do you guys think? Oh, and I asked my journalism teacher if my friend and I did what happened in this chapter to him, would we get in trouble and he said that as long as he got to keep the food, we would be fine. XD Originally, this chappie had them get in trouble then get in trouble again but after my teacher told me that, I decided to change it x3 See you guys in the next chappie!**


	8. It's a Butt Scratch Problem

Judai hated math. He despised it really and it sucked having algebra. Not just because he was bad in math in general, but because it was the only class he didn't have with Johan. While Judai had algebra, Johan had geometry.

So just like any normal day in algebra, Judai was asleep. He always spent most if not all of the one hour and twenty-five minute period asleep. Having a block schedule sometimes sucked.

Anyway, Judai was asleep and was having a very nice dream about eating fried shrimp. Man did he like fried shrimp. But as he was sleeping, he could hear someone calling out his name.

"Judai? Judai. Judai!" Ms. Tamayori, his algebra teacher, said, in hopes of waking him up. She shook her head. And Judai wonders why he's failing. Ms. Tamayori went over to her desk and got out the rubber chicken. When hit, it yells 'cock-a-doodle-do!!' and wakes up the kid sleeping. So Ms. Tamayori threw it at Judai.

"Cock-a-doodle-do!!"

"AHH!!" Judai awoke with a jump. He looked around. "Huh? What?" He saw the teacher. "Oh, um, hi Ms. Tamayori."

"Judai, since you think my lesson is beneath you seeing as how you're asleep, why don't you come up here and answer this equation?" Ms. Tamayori said.

Judai sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine." He walked up to the board and looked at all the equations. "Which one?"

Ms. Tamayori pointed to the quadratic equation at the far right. "Solve it using the quadratic formula." The equation read 3x²-7x-16=0.

"Oh this is easy." Judai wrote something on the board but it was blocked by his body. Ms. Tamayori raised a brow. There was no way Judai knew how to solve that problem! He hadn't been paying attention and had been sleeping for the last three classes!

Judai put the marker down and went back to his seat, the entire class minus the teacher, laughing at what was on the board.

Judai had written 'BUTT SCRATCH' as the answer.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to sleep." Judai put his head down on his desk.

"Not so fast Judai." Ms. Tamayori said, erasing Judai's answer. "You already have a ton of detentions and quite a few in-houses so I won't give you anymore of those."

"Great." Judai said into his arm which he used as a pillow.

"Instead, I'm giving you an RPC."

"Damn it." Judai mumbled.

"What was that?" Ms. Tamayori looked at him.

Instead of answering, Judai snored. The class laughed but Ms. Tamayori wasn't amused.

Five minutes later, Judai found himself asleep in the Dean's Office.

**Monkey: Poor Judai XD By the way, an RPC is a school punishment that stands for required parental conference and something about not being able to come to school until your parents show up, although I'm not quite sure about that last part since I've never gotten one... and thanks for pointing this out gottalovetwilight! Ok so yeah, hope you guys liked it ^-^ And I have something to say, this story is officially open to suggestions. I have enough ideas to write out all 20 things but I decided you guys could help me with it, if you want to of course =) So yeah, if you guys wanna see those two do something to their teachers, all you have to do is tell me what they would do and for what class. (freshman classes please! I don't know anything else. ^^;) or it could just be what they'll do and I can put in what class. So yeah, hope to hear from you guys! =D**


	9. Trouble with Snakes

Johan was bored out of his mind. Being at school without Judai wasn't fun. He didn't even want to be there. Ms. Tamayori was going to find an unpleasant surprise waiting for her in her car later… How dare she split them up?? Johan and Judai were inseparable! If they got in trouble, they got in trouble together!

His friends were slightly worried. It was obvious he was going to do something, the question was, how bad was it going to be?

"Johan?" Ryo began. "Please don't kill anyone."

The younger blunette frowned. "I won't. But it's no fun doing stupid stuff without Judai." Johan sighed. "I don't even have any ideas!"

Ryo looked at Asuka and Sho then looked back at Johan. "Well, I have some ideas…"

Asuka's eyes went wide. "Ryo! Are you nuts?!"

Sho had choked a bit on the drink he just happened to be drinking. "Ryo!"

Johan raised a brow. "Really? You're willing to help me? But I thought you guys hate when Judai and I do stupid things," Johan pointed out.

"It's not that we hate it, we're just a little afraid," Asuka said. Sho nodded in agreement.

"Besides, you look miserable. If helping you will change that, then I'll give you some ideas." Ryo told him.

Johan nodded. "Ok, what do you have in mind? I'm all ears."

----------------

"You told him to do what?!" Edo yelled.

"I only told him a couple things," Ryo said.

"Couple?? As in, more than one?!" Fubuki yelled. He was officially freaking out. "You've doomed us all!"

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's not like I told him to go shoot someone. I just gave him a couple ideas."

"Like what?" Sho asked.

"You'll see."

-----------------

"AAAHHH!!!" The school was in chaos again. The reason? Johan had flooded _all_ the bathrooms and there was water everywhere.

"Johan!!" was yelled throughout the school.

"You told him to flood the bathrooms?!" Asuka and Fubuki exclaimed.

"And something else." Ryo smirked. Now he knew why Johan and Judai always messed around in school. It was fun.

"SNAKES!!!" half the school yelled.

Yes, Johan had let some snakes loose throughout the school.

"JOHAN!" Mr. Kuyoski yelled.

"YEAH?!" Johan replied from the roof of the school, happily watching the chaos below him.

"What do you want this time?!"

"Can I get RPC'd?!"

"Sure! But get rid of the damn snakes!!!"

"Got it!!" And Johan got to work.

Fubuki looked at Ryo. "Flooding the bathrooms and letting snakes loose?? You're insane!! I don't know you anymore!"

Ryo laughed slightly. "Actually, I just told him about the flooding. I said he should let some animals loose in here and he came up with snakes."

"This school is a death trap." Fubuki shook his head.

Ryo nodded. "Thank God we only have this year left." He looked behind Fubuki. "By the way, there's a snake behind you."

Fubuki ran and screamed, leaving the school as fast as he could.

Ryo laughed again. _'Even if this is my last year here, I plan to have some fun. Now, where's my flamethrower?'_

****

Monkey: I'm so sorry for updating so late!! I mean before, I had no excuse, but this time, I do! My birthday was the tenth of this month and I'm finally fifteen! [for hispanics, i'm officially 'grown up' :D] and yeah, all that kept me busy for a while especially since I had a party. But to make up for the long wait, I'm putting up three chappies today! I hope you guys like it! :D


	10. Together Again

**Monkey: I don't own Twinkies!**

"Johan!" Judai exclaimed happily. He couldn't believe Johan was at his house so early in the morning. He ran up to hug his blue haired boyfriend. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yeah, I should, but I got RPC'd to be with you." Johan replied.

Judai smiled. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to," Johan looked around. "So what do you want to do?"

Judai thought for a bit. "Well, I know we're supposed to save the stupid things for school, but can we mess around today?"

"Sure." Johan grinned. "What do you want to do?"

-------------------

"How much money did we spend on all of this?" Judai asked, watching Johan do some quick calculations in his head.

"Roughly about three hundred dollars." Johan said.

"Ok." Judai nodded. "Do you think our parents will get mad?"

"Nah, if anything, they'd probably want to join us." Johan smiled. "Ready?"

Judai nodded. "Yeah."

"One…two…three!!"

And Johan and Judai jumped into the pool in Johan's backyard that was filled to the top with Twinkies.

"Woohoo!" the two happily yelled.

Johan's pool went down to eight feet and the entire thing was filled with Twinkies. That means they just spent around three hundred dollars on Twinkies.

"Yay! We float!" Judai said happily. He reached to his side and got a Twinkie which he then began to eat.

"This is fun!" Johan said as he 'swam' around a bit.

"Yeah!"

"Johan!!"

"Judai!!"

Said teens stopped all movement and turned to look at the people who had shouted their names.

"Mom! Dad!" the two yelled, looking at their corresponding parents.

"We have raised you better!" Judai's dad said, shaking his head.

"How can the two of you do this?" Johan's dad asked.

"Without inviting us?" their parents finished.

Johan and Judai smiled. "Come on in! The Twinkies are squishy!"

Their parents jumped in afterwards, ignoring the fact that they were still dressed in suits since they just came home from work. Johan's parents had invited Judai's parents to their house for a get together. But swimming in a Twinkie pool worked just as well.

"Weee!" Their moms yelled.

"I'm gonna get you!" Judai's dad said, throwing Twinkies at Johan's dad. The latter laughed and three Twinkies at the former.

"Not if I get you first!" Johan's dad said.

While Johan and Judai were just talking and laughing in the Twinkie pool, Judai got hit in the face with a Twinkie.

"Sorry Judai!" his dad apologized.

"That's it! This means war!" Judai exclaimed, grabbing a handful of twinkies and throwing them at his father. He laughed when his father got hit in the face.

Johan and his dad decided to join in too. Their moms were acting as scorekeepers to see who won the war, Johan and Judai or their dads.

In the end, the game was a tie.

"How much did all of this cost you?" Judai's mother asked.

"About three hundred," Judai replied.

His mom smiled. "It was worth it."

"Hey, this would've taken you guys a lot of time, did you go to school today?" Johan's mom asked.

"No," the boys replied.

"Why not?"

"We got RPC'd."

"Hm… this means we have to go back to school," Johan's dad said.

"We should arrive with a blast," Judai's dad said. Johan's dad agreed.

"So what are we gonna do?" Johan and Judai's moms asked.

Their dads grinned. "I've got an idea."

Johan and Judai looked at each other then at their parents eagerly. Those two had learned pranking from the best—their parents. They'd heard stories, sure, but tomorrow, they were going to see their parents in action.

They couldn't wait to see the chaos.

**Monkey: Hope you guys liked the chappie! Hmmm...their parents were fun to write, they're just like their kids, lol. What do you guys think of their parents? You guys won't find out their names till the next chappie and you'll find out a story about them. Well, see you guys in the next chappie! xD**


	11. It All Makes Sense Now

"Hey everybody," Edo greeted in the morning. He looked around. "They're not off their RPC's yet?"

"They are. Their parents are coming today with them," Jim said.

Manjyome's eyes went wide. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?! I could've ditched today!"

"Why's that? What's so bad about their parents coming here?" Sho wondered.

"You mean you don't know??" Asuka asked in shock.

"Know what?"

"You've never heard the stories about their parents?" Edo asked. "You've never wondered why those two are insane??"

"Well, I've wondered, but I always just thought those two were dropped as kids," Sho said.

"So young, so innocent." Fubuki shook his head.

"Their parents were just as insane as them!!" Manjyome yelled.

"That's where they learned their pranking skills from," Asuka explained.

"You see," Ryo began. "When their parents were our age, they went to this school…"

------------------

Sessue Yuki and Dante Andersen walked through the hallways of their school. The two were best friends and were master pranksters.

Sessue had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Dante had dark blue hair and blue eyes. They were masters of pranks alright, but they were fighting with two other people for the position of number one pranksters in the school. Their rivals were two girls who were also best friends.

Kari Yamamura and Sailene Nightworth. Kari had light brown hair touching on orange and light brown eyes. Sailene had black hair and green eyes.

The whole school was aware of the competition between the boys and the girls and decided to let them do whatever they wanted without getting in too much trouble.

"Look at this," Sessue said one morning, pointing at the note stuck on his locker. It read, WE HOLD THE TOP POSITION IN THE SCHOOL. YOUR PRANKS ARE WEAK.

Dante shook his head. "If they wanna play rough, we'll show them rough. They better be ready to lose. That title is ours."

"So they accepted our challenge," Kari said, noticing the note on her locker that read, YOU WERE NEVER AT THE TOP. WE'LL SHOW YOU WHY.

"This means we have to do more now," Sailene said.

Kari nodded. "Any ideas?"

"Lots."

In one week, the four were on a roll.

Dante and Sessue always worked together and Kari and Sailene always worked together.

The girls left a basket with a blanket over it in front of the principal's office. When the staff removed the blanket, they saw it was a plastic baby. An exploding plastic baby that is.

The boys threw pudding-filled balloons at people from a second story window. They ended up getting the girls on purpose.

As revenge, the girls chased the boys around the school and locked them in the girls bathroom.

The boys then threw a football at the giant fish tank in a hallway and sent the water and fish everywhere, having most of it land on the girls.

"We didn't even prank them first!" Kari complained.

"Doesn't matter now, it's time for revenge!" Sailene said, scheming evilly.

While the boys were running in P.E, the girls threw a painted banana peel on the ground where the boys were headed. Because it was painted black like the ground, no one saw it. By the end of the race, there was a huge pile of sweaty boys by the banana peel, Dante and Sessue at the bottom.

"That's it!" Sessue said. "They're in for it now!"

"They got us in P.E, so let's do the same," Dante said.

The boys rented a car under a false name and drove it into the school pool while the girls were there. All the girls ran away screaming.

The girls set a hula hoop on fire and jumped through it, at first just making it look like a street performance or something. Then they threw it at the boys who screamed and ran away.

The boys threw a stink bomb into the girl's locker room.

The girls threw firecrackers at the boys while they were sleeping during their math class.

--------------------

"But if they hated each other, how'd they end up together?" Sho asked. "And who won the prank war?"

"Apparently, a mean principal came along and they worked together to drive him away. After that, I guess they fell for each other. But no one knows who won," Fubuki explained.

"Oh ok," Sho nodded. "…And they're coming here?! We're all gonna die!!"

"Not necessarily," Ryo said.

"MY OFFICE!!" the principal yelled.

"They're here," everyone said.

---------------------

"Sessue, Kari, I'm glad you came, we need to talk about Judai." Mr. Kuyoski said, standing in his office.

The four of them had broken into his office and coated the entire place with M & M's. Those four sure live up to their prank master titles.

"And Dante, Sailene, we need to talk about Johan too."

"Well shoot," the dad's said. "We're all ears."

-----------------------

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Judai said to Sessue and Kari.

"See you at home!" They got into their car.

"Bye dad! Bye mom!" Johan said to Dante and Sailene.

"See you later!" They too got into their cars.

They parents nodded at each other and raced away.

"So what happened?" Asuka asked.

"Well, we're allowed to prank people but we're not allowed to get RPC'd anymore since the principal doesn't want to see our parents again," Johan said, hugging Judai from behind.

"So did you prank Ms. Tamayori?" Edo asked.

"Well, I left a snake in her car yesterday," Johan said.

"And I turned all the desks and chairs upside down in her classroom," Judai said. The two laughed.

"Well, after hearing that story, it all makes sense now…" Sho said.

The others nodded.

"Just imagine if they had kids." Fubuki said.

The others pictured that and paled.

"Thank God they're gay," Manjyome said.

Ryo looked at him. "They could adopt."

"…Holy shit, may hell help us."

**Monkey: Well, hope you guys liked it ^-^ that's all I'm updating for today though, and probably for a while, but if you guys have any ideas, feel free to tell me, cuz I could use some lol. So what did you guys think of their parents from when they were younger? And who do you guys think won the war? Like, based on the pranks I put, who do you guys think deserved to win? Cuz there is a winning group, but I'll let you guys choose. So yeah, just tell me who you guys wanted to win or thought won and then I'll put of the winning team in the next chappie. :D**


	12. Dance Off in In House

**Monkey: I don't own anything!!!**

"Why are you carrying a pillow?" Edo asked Judai in the morning. Judai hugged the pillow tightly.

"Johan and I are going to in-house." Judai replied.

"And you sleep in there?" Edo raised a brow.

"Have you ever been to in-house?" Johan asked.

"No."

"It's boring as Hell. It's only fun when there are a lot of people." Johan said. "It's like one really, really long detention."

Judai nodded. "I hope Rokuro isn't there."

At that moment, Johan's phone vibrated. He saw he had a new text. It read, 'Hey, r u gonna be in in-house 2day? Ur names r on the list 4 2day.'

"Rokuro's already there." Johan announced.

"Nooo! I don't wanna go to in-house!!" Judai made a dash for the exit. Johan ran after him.

"Judai!" Johan said. "He's not gonna hurt you!"

"You said that last time and look what happened!"

"It was just a pie!" Johan lowered his voice. "Some damn good pie…"

Judai stopped running and turned around. Johan stopped running and walked up to the brunette. Judai kept walking backwards while Johan got closer. Judai hit a wall and the only thing separating his and Johan's body was the pillow he was holding.

"Come on Judai," Johan said, leaning in closer. "Don't you want to spend an entire day with me?"

A blush spread over Judai's cheeks. He turned his head away.

"You're not getting me like that," Judai said defiantly.

"Oh really?" Johan whispered in his ear. He gently bit it, making Judai eep and turn around. Johan smirked. "You were saying?"

"You are such a perv." Judai said.

"But you love me for it." Johan smiled. Judai sighed.

"You're lucky I do."

The bell rang.

"Then let's go." Johan took Judai's hand and both went walking to the in-house room.

"Later guys!" they called out to their friends.

What they didn't notice was that a group of yaoi fangirls had been watching them earlier. Some were still squealing about it while others had been taking pictures.

Johan and Judai were known as the Kings of Pranks to the boys, but to the girls, they were known as the cutest yaoi couple around.

Edo shook his head. "Those two."

"How did they become our best friends?" Manjyome asked.

Edo shrugged. "I don't know. But it's better to be friends with them than enemies."

"True." And the two left to their class together.

Johan and Judai opened the door to the in-house room and before they even set foot into the classroom, they ducked to avoid two huge spitballs heading straight for their faces. That was a typical greeting in in-house. They stood up and looked around. There were only about ten kids in there. One of those was Rokuro.

"Hey Rokuro," Johan greeted. He and Judai took a seat towards the back of the room. Rokuro was at the front of the room.

For some reason, the detention teacher, Mr. Janyeru was the in-house teacher today. Mr. Janyeru was sleeping so no one was complaining.

"Hey Johan, hey Judai." Rokuro said.

Once the two teens sat down, Judai put his pillow on the desk and made himself comfy. High school started way too early in his opinion so he was going to catch up on his sleep. Although, he was a little worried Rokuro would try something.

"Go to sleep Judai, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you," Johan said.

Judai yawned. "Ok." He laid his head down and closed his eyes. Within a few minutes, he was fast asleep.

He woke up a couple hours later to the sound of music playing loudly. He looked around. Some kid had an ipod playing as loud as it would go.

The song playing was Just Dance by Lady Gaga.

Two girls were in the middle of a dance off.

Desks had been moved and there was a big open space in the middle of the room where the two girls were dancing.

Johan was sitting on the desk next to Judai. He noticed Judai wake up.

"I'll tell Kazuya to turn down the music," Johan said.

Judai shook his head. He yawned then stretched a bit. "That's ok. Why's there a dance off?"

"Well, the girl on the right, Aiko, said Kaya, the girl on the left, can't dance for shit. So then Kaya said Aiko's dancing would make a little kid cry. Aiko called a dance off and Kaya accepted." Johan said.

The two girls were actually pretty good. The song ended and Maneater by Nelly Furtado started playing.

How Mr. Janyeru could sleep through the loud music when not even Judai could sleep through it was beyond everyone.

"Aiko's the better dancer," Rokuro said to Johan. Everyone was still watching the girls dance.

"Are you kidding? Kaya is the better dancer." Johan said.

"Aiko is."

"Kaya."

The two girls stopped dancing and the music stopped too.

"Why don't you two dance?" Aiko asked.

"Then whoever wins decides the winner between me and Aiko," Kaya said.

"No thanks, I don't dance." Johan said.

"Scared?" Rokuro smirked.

Judai raised a brow at Johan. The blunette was a great dancer, but only Judai knew that.

"Fine. Just don't get mad when you lose." Johan said, jumping off the desk and staring at Rokuro with a smile.

The crowd 'ooohed.'

Rokuro laughed. "Cocky freshman."

"Who's gonna kick your ass." Johan finished for him.

"Oooh," the crowd said again.

"Play the music." Rokuro ordered, the two making their way to the open space in the middle of the room.

Forever by Chris Brown started playing.

Rokuro went first. He was good.

Johan followed up. He was even better.

At the end of the song, the crowd was silent. They were in awe.

Clapping was heard. Everyone turned to look at Judai, but he wasn't the one clapping.

"I'd say Johan won that one," Mr. Janyeru said.

The students were shocked that their teacher was awake but more so at the fact that he spoke, not yelled at them.

Judai was the first to get out of his shock. "Yay Johan!" He went over to hug him.

"That means I won too!" Kaya said happily.

"Why don't we all dance?" Johan suggested.

"Yeah, yeah!" Judai agreed.

"Sure, but first, it's lunch time." Mr. Janyeru said.

The in-house crew went to lunch and blasted music through huge speakers that Johan and Judai had gotten from no one knows where.

"Why do they always do that?" Sho asked.

"What, pull things out from no where?" Asuka looked at him. "I've wondered that too."

"Not that, I mean change."

"From normal to insane?"

"From serious to stupid?"

"From nice to evil?"

"Sure…" Sho raised a brow at what his friends said.

Asuka shrugged. "No one knows." She thought for a bit. "But they are damn good actors, have you seen their grades?"

"No, what do they have?" Edo wondered.

"Straight A's. Except Judai has a B in algebra, but that's just cause he hates math." Asuka replied.

"So then why the hell do they act like those two just busted out of a mental asylum?" Manjyome asked.

"Who knows? Maybe they just see it as entertainment."

They watched Johan and Judai dance together and with Aiko and Kaya. Then the two talked to the girls and left.

Not even a minute later, the music stopped but then started playing through the loudspeakers all over the school. Johan and Judai had gotten to the principal's office.

"At least put on some good music!" they heard the principal, Mr. Kuyoski, say.

The song changed.

"I declare it Random Dance Time!!" he said.

Manjyome walked to the area where the school name was at in the cafeteria and began to scratch at the name.

"What are you doing?" Asuka raised a brow.

"I'm trying to see if this place really is a mental asylum, I bet the high school part was used to cover up the truth!"

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?" Edo asked.

Manjyome stopped clawing at the name and turned to look at Edo.

"My point exactly!" He went back to what he was doing.

"So now what?" Edo looked at Asuka and Sho. Manjyome was pretty much a lost cause.

"Wanna dance?" Asuka asked.

"Sure."

So the three went to dance, leaving Manjyome behind, who was still clawing at the name.

**Monkey: Well, hope you guys liked the chappie :D I changed their personalities a lot in here, I hope that didn't mess up the chappie too much :/**


	13. Kitchen Mayhem

**Monkey: I own nothing!!**

"Ok class, I hope you're ready for some great tasting meals!" Ms. Kurata said happily to her food and nutrition class.

"How can you be so happy when Johan and Judai are cooking today?" Manjyome asked.

Ms. Kurata spoke through a smile that looked really fake. "Because this is all just one big, long nightmare and I will wake up any moment now and not have to go through the hell that is their cooking."

"There you go, being in denial again." Fubuki shook his head. Part of the class laughed.

"Just start cooking." Ms. Kurata gave up and went to her desk. It was Johan and Judai's turn to cook for their group and since they paid their lab fees, Ms. Kurata couldn't stop them from cooking. She only prayed that nothing blew up.

Johan and Judai went with the other cooks to get the aprons and washed their hands.

"Are we gonna get poisoned?" Sho asked.

"Probably." Fubuki replied.

"This is their first time they're cooking here, try to have a little more faith in them," Ryo said, receiving a lot of weird stares.

"Are you serious?" Manjyome couldn't believe it.

Ryo nodded. He still received weird stares. He rolled his eyes. "I checked their kitchen and removed anything that could be considered poison."

"Oh." The group said.

Ryo shook his head and watched Johan and Judai.

"Ok, so what are we making?" Judai asked.

"Vegetable pot stickers," Johan said, reading the recipe that was taped to the cabinets.

"Alright, what do I get?"

Johan read off the list of ingredients and Judai went to get everything. Once they had everything, Johan went to go get the knives they needed. The rest of the students that were cooking ran away from Johan. The blunette didn't even notice how he scared everyone shitless.

"Alright, what do we do with the cabbage?" Johan asked, holding the cabbage.

"We need a third of a cup of cabbage," Judai read on. "Julienne the cabbage."

Johan did so. After ten minutes, the boys had all the vegetables cut and ready.

"Ok, it says to heat a large skillet with medium to high heat," Johan said. He go the skillet and placed it on the stove. "Add two tablespoons of sesame oil."

Judai came up next to him with the oil and the measuring spoons. He measured one tablespoon and put it in. As he was measuring the second spoon, he got the urge to sneeze.

"A…a…a…" he turned his head to the side. "Achoo!" The bottle of oil spilled about four times as much as necessary. "Oops. Sorry."

"Don't worry Judai." Johan managed to remove the excess oil and put it in a metal bowl. "There we go."

Now, it wasn't that Johan and Judai were bad cooks, they were just trouble-prone.

Judai was put in charge of stirring all the vegetables. He was supposed to stir some vegetables for three minutes, add more vegetables and stir for another two minutes, but he forgot to stir for the first three minutes and all the vegetables nearly burned.

"My bad."

After that, Johan was to fill up the wontons. But he forgot to cover them with a moist paper towel and they kept drying out. He remembered the paper towel and saved the wontons. When he was filling them up, they wouldn't seal properly. He took a step back and knocked over the bowl of oil from earlier.

"Damn it." He muttered. He cleaned up quickly then got back to work.

While Johan was filling up the wontons, Judai had to heat six cups of frying oil in a large sauce pan to three hundred fifty degrees. Judai lost count of the cups and ended up putting in eight cups of oil.

"Crap." Judai mumbled.

Finally, Johan got the wontons right. He went over to Judai and saw the amount of oil.

"Is this…?" Johan raised a brow.

"Eight." Judai frowned. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Johan picked up the tongs next to the stove. "Can you get me some plates? We're supposed to fry these in batches of six to eight and put them on plates lined with paper towels to drain the oil."

"Got it." Judai went to go get the plates.

Ryo went to check on them. "How's everything going?"

"Good." Johan smiled. He was waiting for the pan to reach three hundred fifty degrees.

When Judai came back, the pan was hot enough.

"Judai, can you set up the plates? And Ryo, can you bring the batches of wontons?" Johan said as he placed some of the wontons in the pan. They fried quickly and the oil jumped all over the place.

"Cool. You just pop them in then pop them back out," Judai grinned.

Almost fifty wontons later, they were done. Johan and Judai removed their aprons and along with Ryo, went back to their table where the rest of their group was and brought the food.

Ms. Kurata sighed with relief. Things got messy, but nothing blew up.

EXPLODE!!

Spoke too soon.

"What happened?!" She yelled. She stood up and ran to Johan and Judai's kitchen. The two went to their kitchen as well.

The stove was on fire.

"How?!" Ms. Kurata freaked out.

"Oops." the two said. "We forgot to turn the stove off."

See? Trouble-prone.

The fire alarm went off.

Everybody took their food and left. Ms. Kurata pointed a finger at Johan and Judai who were the only two students left.

"The two of you have two weeks detention!!"

"Aw man," Johan sighed.

"Can we still get our food?" Judai asked.

The sprinklers went off, drenching Ms. Kurata in nasty old water. She looked even more pissed, and her running make up didn't make her look any better. Johan and Judai took their food and ran out of the classroom.

"THREE WEEKS DETENTION!!!"

Ms. Kurata never awoke from that "nightmare."

**Monkey: Hope you guys liked the chappie. And thank you KyoxSakiFan for the idea! xD I hope it was to your liking! :D**


	14. A Very Sticky Mess

**Monkey: I own nothing!!**

Mr. Shihomi eyed his students, his eyes lingering on Johan and Judai the longest. The two smiled innocently, not fooling anyone.

"Alright you two, what have you done?" Mr. Shihomi asked.

"We haven't done anything," Johan assured.

"Yeah, we love freshman studies." Judai added.

"Bull."

The students laughed.

"Well I'll find out eventually so in the meantime, get to work on 'paying your bills.' Gotta love the fiscal unit." Mr. Shihomi said.

His students got to work. All around the class, the desks were moved around and grouped in different ways. Some desks were in groups of two, others were in groups of three. Some were even alone. The whole point of the unit was to have a little taste of adult life, which meant paying bills, having bank accounts, investing, etc.

His students tried to work. Johan and Judai started arguing so it disrupted the class.

"I'll pay the bills," Johan said. Since he and Judai were at a two desk 'apartment,' they had to split the bills but Johan didn't want to do that.

"No, I'll pay them." Judai said. He didn't want Johan taking all the work.

"No way, it's my job to take care of you, I'll pay them."

"At least let me pay half."

"No, save your money."

"But Johan—"

"No."

Judai frowned. "I'm not some girl!"

"I never said you were!"

So interested was the teacher in their argument that he didn't notice where he was sitting. He sat on his chair and scooted into the desk.

"What the?!" Mr. Shihomi suddenly exclaimed. He looked down at his desk and legs and saw massive amounts of gum stuck to him. "Ahh!" He tried to sit up but found he was stuck. "Johan! Judai!"

The class burst out laughing. Johan and Judai smiled.

"What's going on??" the teacher asked when he saw Johan walk over to Judai and wrap his arms around the smaller boy. "Weren't you guys just pissed at each other?? And why gum?!"

"Aw come on, we would never get mad at each other over something like that," Johan laughed.

"It was all an act," Judai grinned. "And gum because we thought it'd be funny."

"I should've known." Mr. Shihomi stated. "You guys should join theatre."

"Nah, too much work." Judai said.

Mr. Shihomi glanced at the huge amounts of gum stuck under his desk and on his legs. "And this isn't too much work?" He asked sarcastically.

"Not really. I mean, the other day, we made pot stickers and nearly blew up the stove. _That _was a lot of work." Johan said.

"Especially because it was an accident," Judai added.

Mr. Shihomi looked at the disaster duo.

"I'll give you three days detention."

"In House." They insisted.

"Why would you ask for a bigger punishment?"

"Detention gets boring." Judai said.

"It's supposed to be."

"We already have too much detention for the rest of the year." Johan said. "And In House is more fun."

"Fine. One day In House."

"Three."

"Two."

"Four."

"Three."

"Ok!" they grinned.

Mr. Shihomi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thank God I only see you guys for one semester."

"Um, Mr. Shihomi?" A girl, Yukina, spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Is it true that you'll be teaching the only AP world history class next year?"

"Yes."

"Sweet!" Johan and Judai exclaimed. "We're taking that class next year too! That means you'll be able to teach us again!"

The teacher paled. He reached for the school phone on his desk.

"What are ya doing?" Judai asked, walking towards him.

Mr. Shihomi tried to get away but the gum was tough. He wondered how long it took them to chew all that gum and stick it there and how the hell he didn't notice it before.

"Uh yes, hello? … Yes, I'd like to know if it was too late to back out of teaching AP world history next year… It's too late? Are you sure? … Are you really sure? … Are you re—hello? Hello?" He hung up the phone and looked at Johan and Judai who were grinning.

"Can't wait to see you next year!" they said happily.

The bell rang and everyone left.

"Wait! How do I get unstuck? Hey!" But they were gone. Mr. Shihomi looked down. He was completely stuck. "Damn it… I have to go to the bathroom…"

**Monkey: Hope you guys liked the chappie! Well, I know it's late but I've been kinda busy with other things. And this time, I actually asked my freshman studies teacher what would annoy him the most if his kids did something in the class. He said gum under the desks so I spiced it up a bit! xD Oh hey, does anyone know how to say blueberry in Spanish?? Like, my family just says blueberries and none of us know what it is in Spanish which is kinda sad and I need it for a Span story I'm doing but I have no idea how to say it! Dx So if anyone could help, that'd be great. :D See you guys real soon!!**


	15. Twin Day!

**Monkey: I own nothing!**

"I'm surprised you guys haven't run out of ideas yet," Edo deadpanned when he saw Johan and Judai in the morning.

Johan was wearing a dark red t-shirt with black sleeves and the words, 'I LIVE IN MY OWN LITTLE WORLD BUT THAT'S OK CAUSE EVERYONE KNOWS ME OVER THERE,' in big, bold, white letters over his chest. He was wearing white jeans with black and red skater shoes.

Judai was wearing a light purple dress shirt. He had on black jeans with a purple line going down the sides and white and brown skater shoes with red marks on the sides.

"Why?" Asuka asked, getting straight to the point.

They grinned. "Guess."

"You wanted to dress up as clowns?" Manjyome murmured.

"Nope." They laughed.

"Your clothes burned?" Sho offered.

"Nope."

"You wanted to switch places?" Asuka asked.

"Yep!"

"You guys are basically the same though." Edo said.

"No, we're not the same, we just act the same at school, we're actually pretty different," Judai said.

"Yeah," Johan added. "Totally different."

"Oh boy," Asuka said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "This is gonna be a long day…"

~In First Period~

"Judai, you have to turn in your teacher personal profile story if you want to pass this quarter with an A," Mr. Morimoto said.

"Here it is!" Johan said, pulling out a paper from his binder.

"Johan, I said Judai."

"Yeah, here you go."

"Ok…"

A couple minutes later…

"Oh! Johan, good job on the serious column you did last week," the teacher said.

"Thank you," Judai grinned.

"…"

"Mister, did you mark me tardy today?" a girl, who just walked in, asked.

"Oh crap, I forgot to take attendance."

So he went through the names.

"Johan?"

"Here!" Judai exclaimed happily.

"Judai, you're not Johan," Mr. Morimoto told him.

"Yes I am."

"Ugh…" He continued on with the list. "Judai?"

"Here!" Johan said.

"That's it, detention!" The class snickered.

"Wow, already? It's only been ten minutes since first period started," Judai commented.

~In Second Period~

"Judai, why are you sitting in Johan's seat?" Mr. Shihomi asked.

"I'm not Judai, I'm Johan!"

"Yeah, I'm Judai!" Johan chirped.

The teacher took a good look at them. "Why are you wearing each other's clothes?"

Before either could answer, Mr. Shihomi answered his own question.

"You guys rushed in the morning and grabbed the wrong clothes, huh?"

"No!" Judai said while Johan blushed.

"Aw how sad, they can't get laid," some idiot in the class said.

Judai got detention for punching him in the face and Johan got detention for pouring water on the guy's head.

~Lunch~

"Hey, where are Johan and Judai?" Jim asked.

Asuka shrugged. "We haven't seen them."

"I'll be right back," Kenzan said, making his way to the bathroom. This was what he got for drinking three bottles of water in P.E.

He opened the door to the bathroom and froze.

He saw Johan and Judai in there, kissing. While normally it was Johan who initiated and led the kiss, this time Judai had Johan pinned against the bathroom wall, leading the kiss. They didn't even notice they had a spectator.

Kenzan quietly closed the door and ran back to the rest of the gang, completely forgetting about his reason for going to the bathroom in the first place.

Jim noticed his red face. "What happened?"

"N-nothing."

They all went to their sixth period class where Johan and Judai merely slept through the whole thing.

~In Seventh Period~

Judai and Johan were now in their P.E class.

When they dressed out, Johan was wearing Judai's uniform and Judai was wearing Johan's uniform.

The class went outside and sat on the track in roll-call order.

Mr. Mifune raised a brow at his class. "Andersen! Yuki! Why are you in each other's places?" he took a closer look at them. "And why are you wearing each other's uniforms??"

"Mr. Mifune?" someone spoke up.

"What?"

"They've switched places for the day."

He looked at the two. "Oh really?" He smirked. "Well then, let's see how you do with the other's activities"

Mr. Mifune was the only teacher those two had that didn't give detention or any kind of school-related punishment. Instead, he made them exercise.

Johan and Judai looked at each other. Maybe they should've done this the day they didn't have P.E…

~Ten Minutes Later~

"Come on, 'Andersen!' You can do better than that!" Mr. Mifune shouted.

Judai was currently trying to lift weights. The coach was staring him down.

"Pick it up!" he ordered.

Judai gripped the bar and tried to lift it up.

"It's only sixty-five pounds!"

Judai stopped trying and his eyes widened. "Sixty-five?!" He couldn't bench-press that much! "I can't lift anything more than thirty pounds!"

"Yes you can, 'Andersen!' You've been lifting sixty-five pounds easily for a week now!" Mr. Mifune smirked again. "Now lift it up!"

Judai groaned and tried again.

Johan wasn't having such a great time either.

"Pick up the pace, 'Yuki!'" Mr. Mifune shouted.

Johan was breathing heavily. The coach had made him run for the entire period around the track. He wasn't allowed to stop or slow down. Johan had forgotten Judai was fast and had a lot of stamina. He was currently on his sixth lap and there was still forty-five minutes left of class.

The rest of the boys were playing soccer and they kind of felt sorry for those two. Judai couldn't lift the bar and Johan couldn't keep running for long.

"Oh shit!" Johan yelled when a soccer ball stopped a couple feet from him. He tripped over it and sent the ball flying. He caught himself by his hands and flipped forward and landed on his feet. He stopped running and looked at the ball.

"Oh crap!" Judai yelled when he saw the ball flying towards him. He closed his eyes and kicked the ball.

BAM!

At first, everyone was quiet. Then the guys burst out laughing. Judai cautiously opened his eyes and saw Mr. Mifune looking pissed as hell with a bloody nose.

Apparently, Judai had accidentally kicked the ball straight at Mr. Mifune's face.

"JOHAN!! JUDAI!!" he yelled. "Fifty laps around the track!"

Johan happened to be running by there so he grabbed Judai and the two ran away.

"Come back here!" he chased after them.

"You know," Judai spoke up. "We normally give our teachers a headache, but this time we really did give him one!" He grinned.

"Speak for yourself," Johan said. This had really been just an accident.

Another soccer ball ended up in front of him. He jumped over it but ended up kicking the ball backwards, hitting the teacher right in the crotch.

"Yikes," Judai laughed. "You were saying?"

"Well, we have him one hell of a ball ache…" Johan murmured. Judai laughed. Mr. Mifune heard.

"One hundred laps!!"

**Monkey: I would hate to be them, lol. And thank you sorachan88 for the idea! Hope this was to your liking and hope you guys liked it! And I'll update later today too! So see you guys later! Oh, and THANK YOU everyone that's reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!! xD**


	16. Missing Coffee

**Monkey: I own nothing!**

"WHERE'S ALL THE COFFEE?!" came a loud yell in the morning before school started.

Sho looked around. "Where did that yell come from?"

"I think it's from the teacher's lounge, why?" Jim asked.

"Well I wanted to talk to Judai and I'm sure that he'd be with Johan wherever the chaos is," Sho replied.

He began to make his way over to the stairs towards the teacher's lounge when suddenly another yell stopped him.

"MY COFFEE!!"

Sho sighed. "Ok, who was that?"

"MY COFFEE'S GONE!!" someone else yelled.

"WHERE DID MY COFFEE GO?!"

"I NEED MY DAMN COFFEE!"

Sho shook his head. "I'll just wait till I see them in class or something."

"JOHAN! JUDAI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sho and Jim looked behind them and saw a huge mob of angry and coffee-deprived teachers. Jim's jaw dropped and Sho nearly fainted.

"GET THEM!! THEY'LL TELL US WHERE THOSE TWO DEMONS ARE!" one of the teachers yelled.

"Holy shit." Jim grabbed the back of Sho's shirt and ran like hell, dragging the small bluenette through the air with him. Jim left a trail of dust while cursing his two devious friends. The teachers ran after them.

Sho finally composed himself and he looked up at Jim. "Why are they like this?! It's only coffee!"

"'Only coffee?' Do you really not know that all teachers are all vicious and cranky in the morning without their coffee??" Jim said.

"Well I know now!" Sho said.

They turned a corner and he and Sho slammed into two other people.

"OW!" was their simultaneous yell.

"Watch where you're going you idiots!" Manjyome yelled.

"Sho? Jim?" Edo asked.

"Edo? Manjyome?" Sho asked.

"Why were _you _guys running?" Manjyome said.

"Teachers from hell," Jim answered. "You?"

"Same." they replied.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" mobs of teachers from both sides yelled. They were getting close to them.

Edo opened the door next to him and all four of them ran in. Seconds later, the mobs of teachers ran by.

"Where'd they go?" a teacher asked.

"Look! It's Fubuki and Ryo! They can tell us where those two demons are!" a teacher yelled.

"After them!"

Ryo and Fubuki's eyes widened when they saw the two mobs of teachers become one and run towards them.

"I'm gonna kill Johan and Judai." Ryo stated.

"Not before me," Fubuki said. "Now, RUN!"

They ran like there was no tomorrow, the teachers hot on their heels.

Edo opened the door a crack and looked around. "I think we're safe."

They got out of the room. They walked away calmly.

"Oh hey, have you seen Judai?" Sho asked.

"No, have you seen Johan?" Edo replied.

Jim and Manjyome stopped walking. "Found 'em."

Sho and Edo peered around Manjyome and Jim and their jaws dropped.

"Judai?!"

"Johan?!"

The two idiots were sitting underneath the stairs. They were surrounded by cans, cups and even buckets of coffee. Not to mention the coffee machine next to them was empty.

Manjyome pointed a finger at them. "How in the hell were they not seen by the huge mobs of teachers?!"

Judai swayed a bit then fell to his side.

"Judai! Wake up!" Johan said, bringing a cup of coffee near Judai's mouth. Judai's eyes opened and he drank the coffee. He sat back up quickly.

"I'm awake! I'm awake! I must've dozed off there for a second… good thing you woke me up otherwise I would've fallen as…leep…" Judai's head fell to the side and he fell asleep again.

"Judai!"

"I'm up!"

Manjyome and Jim walked over to them and crouched down beside them, Edo and Sho behind them.

"Why?" Jim got straight to the point.

"We made a bet with our dads," Johan yawned. "To see which of us could go the longest without sleeping."

"We've gone one week without sleep…and we feel great…" Judai said. He laid his head on Johan's shoulder.

"Can I kill them?" Manjyome asked.

"No," Edo and Sho said.

"If you guys have gone a week without sleep, how come you guys don't look like shit?" Manjyome noticed that those two looked the same as always.

"We're just lucky I guess," Johan replied, taking a sip of some of the coffee.

"Why'd you guys take the teacher's coffee?" Sho asked.

Johan moved his shoulder a bit so Judai would wake up. "Well, we ran out of coffee at our houses like four days ago."

"Aren't you guys rich?"

"Yeah but, Judai and I are currently broke."

"How?"

"We spent all we had the other day when we made this one obstacle course thing," Johan said, yawning again.

Judai perked up. "It was awesome! First we bought this swing set and we swung to the top and we jumped off, landing on a trampoline then from there, we jumped as high as we could so could reach these ropes tied to this one tree. And from there we swung over a pool full of sharks and we landed on skateboards which we used to ride down this insane twisty slide and after that we jumped off the skateboards and landed in these two huge piles of leaves!"

Sho and Edo's jaws dropped. "How did you survive all that?!"

Judai yawned. "Don't worry, we were wearing pads and helmets." He grinned.

"And how are your parents right now?" Jim asked.

"Out of coffee too!" they said. Johan got another cup of coffee and drank it in a few seconds. Judai drank straight from a bucket.

~With Sessue and Dante~

"We need to stun these two demons!" some yelled. The huge office was currently being destroyed by the two grown up idiots.

"My taser didn't even work on them!" someone said.

"Oh my God! The coffee's GONE!!"

"AHHH!!!" two employees said.

"What's wrong?" Another employee asked.

"They've got baseball bats!!!"

Sessue and Dante began playing baseball with vases and chairs and anything they could get their hands on.

The boss, Mr. Deyano, was walking around calmly while all but two of his employees were freaking out.

"How can you be so calm?!" A guy asked. He ducked a computer monitor. "They're destroying this place up!"

Mr. Deyano grinned. "It's ok. I've got insurance!"

~Back With Johan and Judai~

"THERE THEY ARE!!" the teachers yelled, back from chasing Fubuki and Ryo who were no where to be seen.

Johan and Judai stood up quickly and ran away, leaving the coffee behind.

"THEY LEFT THE COFFEE!"

"Should we still get them?"

"Let's get the coffee first!" They noticed Jim, Sho, Edo and Manjyome by their coffee.

"Hey! GET AWAY FROM OUR COFFEE!!"

The four paled and ran, leaving the teachers to drink their coffee like vultures to a fresh carcass.

---------------------------

At the end of the school day, the four reunited.

"Hey have you guys seen the dipshit duo?" Manjyome asked.

"Nope."

"Let's just go before they find us and drag us into another hell." Edo said. The other three nodded and left.

Johan and Judai were currently sleeping on the roof of their school. But they didn't lose for they fell asleep at the same time as their dads who were also on the roof of their work.

It seems insanity is genetic…

-----------------

Mr. Deyano paled and nearly dropped the phone. "What do you mean I don't have insurance for the disaster named Sessue Yuki and Dante Andersen?!"

**Monkey: Poor boss man. lol. Thank you Mr. Z for the idea! [I hope he never sees this otherwise I'm in for hell! .] Well I hope you guys liked it! **


	17. In House and Detention Time!

**Monkey: As always, I own nothing!**

The gang was in their usual spot in the morning, waiting for the two craziest freshmen at their school.

Johan showed up on a skateboard while listening to his ipod.

"Hey."

"Hey," his friends replied.

"I thought we weren't allowed to skateboard in the school," Sho said.

"We're not," Manjyome answered, remembering how his skateboard had been taken away the other day.

"Well, they let me keep it," Johan shrugged. "I don't know why."

"What?! That's not fair!" Manjyome exclaimed.

Johan put his ipod away and smiled. "Sorry."

"I thought we couldn't have ipods either or they get taken away," Kenzan spoke.

"They do!" Manjyome got angry. "Man! I want my stuff back!"

The others laughed.

Judai finally showed up and he was on a skateboard as well.

"Oh come on!" Manjyome said.

Judai was messing with his phone. "Hey."

"Hey."

Johan got off his skateboard as Judai did the same. He hugged his boyfriend from behind and looked at the phone in the brunette's hands. Judai pressed several buttons and nothing happened.

"Stupid phone!" Judai said.

He threw it at the ground. Grabbing Jim's biology book, he dropped that on his phone too.

Nothing happened.

"Yikes," Jim whispered.

"Now we know why he's the girl in the relationship. Male PMS." Manjyome stated.

Asuka elbowed him in the stomach and Ryo smacked him over the head.

"Well, at least we now know why you act the way you do," Edo said with a smirk.

Manjyome glared at him.

Fubuki got in front of him. "This is Exhibit A of Male PMS. Careful now, don't get too close or he might bite."

The gang laughed.

The bell rang shortly after.

Judai gave Jim his book back and picked up his phone. He and Johan got back on their skateboards.

"We'll see you tomorrow guys," Johan told them.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yep. We got in-house today and detention after."

"Oh."

"Yeah." He and Judai skateboarded away. "Later!"

"Bye!"

When they got to the in-house rooms, they took their seats and kept their skateboards under their desks. Judai managed to open his cell. He put it on the ground, lifted his desk up and put one of the legs of the desk on his phone. He jumped down on his desk to apply more pressure.

"I thought your phone was broken?" Johan asked.

"It is." Judai replied.

"So there was no point to what you just did?"

"Nope." Judai grinned.

Johan shook his head with a smile.

Mr. Janyeru showed up. He was now the in-house teacher and the detention teacher. "Good morning," he greeted to the only two students there.

"Morning."

He went to his desk. "Good night."

"Night."

And he fell asleep on his desk.

A few more students came in and in the end, the class held about ten kids plus one teacher. The rest of the class fell asleep while Johan and Judai talked as the brunette picked up all the pieces of his phone.

Johan's phone vibrated. He looked and saw it was his mother. He motioned for Judai to come sit on his lap since every time his mom called, she was always with Kari and they were on a break at work.

"Hello?"

"Hi Johan, hi Judai!" Sailene greeted happily.

"Hi!" Judai replied.

"How are you two?" Kari asked.

Sailene had put the phone on speaker so she and Kari could both talk to them. Johan and Judai had put the phone between them so they could both talk and listen to their moms and it wouldn't wake up the rest of the students.

"Good. Just stuck in in-house." Johan answered.

"Ah, well, at least you're together," Sailene said.

"Ya know, I always knew you two would end up together." Kari said. She thought for a bit. "I think it was the wedding you two had. That pretty much gave it away."

"Wedding??" the two echoed.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Sailene giggled a bit. "You were three and you wanted to marry each other, so your fathers married you."

Johan and Judai looked at each other. "Weird…"

"Yeah, Johan was in a cute little tux and Judai was in a cute little dress," Kari laughed.

"Dress?!" Judai said in shock.

Their moms burst out laughing before answering.

"Well yeah, I couldn't find a tux for you so instead I put you in a dress." Kari told them.

Johan looked away from Judai and laughed a bit. Judai heard and hit his arm.

"Johan!" Judai whined.

"Sorry Judai." He apologized with a grin.

"Don't we still have the pictures?" Sailene asked.

"I think so." Kari replied. "We'll show them to you later."

"How embarrassing," Judai mumbled with a blush. Luckily the moms didn't hear him.

"I remember when they were younger they were always around each other. If you found one, you found the other. Another thing that gave them away was when they would always fall and end up on top of one another." Kari said.

"You know, since Judai always ended up on top of Johan, I thought that meant that he would be topping," Sailene admitted.

"Judai on top? Psh, yeah right!" Kari burst out laughing and she fell out of her seat.

"Mom," Judai blushed.

Johan had to laugh. Judai hit him again and pouted. Johan laughed even more.

"Aw come on Judai, I'll let you top if you want."

Kari stopped laughing. "No! Don't just give in! Make him beg for it!"

Judai blushed even more. "Mom!"

"Johan, you are the seme! Judai is the uke!" Kari told them.

"Um, what's an uke?" Judai asked.

"My point exactly," Kari deadpanned.

"So how far have you guys gone?" Sailene asked eagerly. "Anything kinky?"

Johan's eyes widened. Judai nearly fell off of Johan's lap.

"Mom!" Johan exclaimed. Amazingly, the rest of the people in the class were still asleep.

The girls laughed.

"There you are!" someone yelled out from the girls' end. "Are you talking to Johan and Judai?"

"Dad?" Johan asked.

"You didn't tell them about the bet, did you?" came another voice.

"Dad?" Judai echoed.

"Of course not you idiots. But now that they heard that, they know we have a bet going on," Sailene said and Johan could almost hear her roll her eyes.

"Way to go," Kari said sarcastically.

"Well whatever it is, dad, you're gonna lose," Judai said

"Yeah, you guys lose every bet you're in," Johan added.

Their last bet with the 'going the longest without sleep' ended up not being a tie. The boys fell asleep a few minutes after their dads did so the boys won.

"What?! You mean you guys have already gone all the way with kinky stuff included?!" Dante and Sessue yelled out in shock.

Johan and Judai were left speechless and dumbfounded. Their dads took their silence the wrong way.

"Damn!" Dante said.

"We thought you two would wait till this summer!" Sessue said.

"Well, now that we know you lost, we'll talk to you later!" Kari and Sailene said and hung up.

Johan and Judai looked at the phone in between them in shock.

What the hell had just happened?

They spent the rest of the day in in-house and actually managed not to cause any chaos. But that could've been because they were still in disbelief over what had their parents had said.

When they went to detention, they brought Manjyome with them since he had detention for once because he had been late to one of his classes.

"Are you sure I won't die?" he asked.

"Well… you _should _be fine," Judai said.

Manjyome paled a bit.

They reached the detention room and Manjyome saw Rokuro there.

"Hey freshman." Rokuro greeted him. "You're new to detention, aren't you?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Rokuro grinned. "Well, we always have a welcome party with new comers."

"Oh, really?"

"Oh yeah."

Within ten seconds, Manjyome was being chased by a rabid rotweiler around the classroom while ducking pudding filled water balloons flying towards his face.

"Ahhh!!!" he screamed.

"By the way Judai, I can't wait to see those pictures," Johan said with a grin.

"Aw, come on," Judai whined. "I can't believe my mom put me in a dress!"

"Well, we were three, I don't think we had much of a say in that."

"They went ahead and did the wedding anyway."

"But think of it this way, we're married and we haven't had our honeymoon yet." Johan smirked.

"You pervert." Judai deadpanned.

"How do you guys survive in here?!" Manjyome asked as he ran by them.

"It's like our second home," they replied.

Manjyome finally got hit with a balloon. But it wasn't filled with pudding like Rokuro had said.

"What _is_ this stuff?!"

Rokuro grinned evilly. "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

Judai walked over to Manjyome and whispered to him what it was.

"…EWWWWWW!!!!!!"

**Monkey: Anyone wanna guess what was in that balloon? xD And thank you DarkMageGirl808 for the idea! I hope this was to your liking and I hope the rest of you guys liked this chappie too! So now we know what the moms are like...lol. Poor Judai, for having to wear that dress. But I can so picture that happening! lmao! XD**


	18. Bored in English Class

**Monkey: I own nothing!**

The bell rang shortly after Asuka and Edo entered their fifth period class which was English with Ms. Shimure.

They took their seats as the teacher began talking.

"Oh you're kidding me," Edo mumbled.

"What's up?" Asuka asked.

"Johan and Judai aren't here."

"So? That's nothing new."

"Yeah, but I was hoping they wouldn't ditch today."

"You made a bet with Manjyome again and you have a lot of money on the line, huh?" Asuka guessed.

"Oh yeah."

The door opened and in came Johan and Judai. Edo sighed in relief.

"Is there a reason you're late to my class?" the teacher asked.

"Well, we got captured by this purple unicorn, it knocked us out and we woke up in a cage on top of a tank filled with acid," Johan began.

"And it wouldn't let us leave until we paid its water and gas bills which were ridiculously high if you ask me," Judai continued.

Johan opened his mouth to continue but Ms. Shimure put her hand up. "Stop. Just sit down." The class snickered.

They sat down.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have to go watch over Mr. Shihomi's class for a bit," Ms. Shimure said.

"Don't you two hate each other?" a kid in the class asked.

She laughed. "No, of course not."

"Then what's with the rumor that you two are in a prank war?"

"You can prove nothing." She looked at Johan and Judai as she walked to the door. "Oh and good job on that prank where you stuck all that gum under Mr. Shihomi's desk. That was genius!"

"Thank you," they said with a grin.

She nodded and left.

The second the door closed, the twin J's got out of their seats and ran around the classroom.

"What are you doing?" Edo asked.

"Burning off some energy," Judai replied.

"That's possible?"

"Wanna join?"

"No way."

"Come on you two, let's do the work that's on the board," Asuka suggested.

"We will, once she comes back," Johan assured.

Judai came up behind him, poked him and ran away.

"Tag! You're it!"

Johan laughed and chased the brunette around the classroom.

This continued on for a few more minutes.

The door handle suddenly turned and opened. Ms. Shimure walked in and looked around.

Johan and Judai were calmly reading in their seats.

"How do they do it?" Edo wondered.

Asuka shrugged.

"Ok class, this assignment is due at the end of the period," she said as she passed out a packet to them. When she was done, she began writing on the board for her next class' assignment.

Her class worked in silence and no one seemed to have any problems with the assignment so she pulled out her ipod.

THUMP

THUMP

Asuka and Edo looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Aw man," the duo said, staring up at the ceiling. Asuka and Edo followed their gazes up.

"My pencils!" Asuka said.

Apparently, the ceiling was so crappy that the pencils the idiots threw at the ceiling actually got stuck up there.

"Crap," they said.

They freaked out and looked around and were happy Ms. Shimure was totally oblivious to the chaos in there.

Judai saw a lacrosse stick and swung it around to try to get the pencils down. Johan took someone's hat and threw it up there.

Judai kept missing and Johan made the pencils get more stuck.

"Idiots." Edo shook his head.

The rest of the class silently laughed at them.

Judai and Johan looked at each other and switched objects.

Johan swung the stick around and knocked one of the pencils down.

It landed on Edo's desk and he was three desks away.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Johan laughed. "Sorry."

Judai threw the hat up and knocked down the other pencil.

It flew towards Edo who ducked just in time.

"Hey!"

"Sorry." Judai grinned.

Ms. Shimure turned around and looked at her class. Everything seemed fine so she shrugged and turned back around.

The disaster duo got their pencils back and continued working.

Some time later, they started throwing balls of paper at people.

All the kids got hit. Edo got hit in the face and Asuka had to hold him back from going to kill the two. When a paper ball bounced off Asuka's head, Edo had a hard time keeping her back.

After a bit, Johan and Judai yawned. Doing stupid stuff and not getting caught was boring. Seriously, the only reason they freaked out with the pencils in the ceiling was because they were bored and wanted attention.

Ms. Shimure had turned around in time to see them yawn.

"So, you two think my class is boring?"

"No, no, of course not," Johan assured.

"No way," Judai added.

She raised a brow. Not really caring about the situation, she went back to work.

She didn't understand why all the teachers that had those two in their classes were always complaining about them.

Johan and Judai were angels in her class.

Paper balls flew through the air. One finally hit Ms. Shimure and she turned around.

"Kazuya! I will not have you throwing paper balls in my class! Detention!" She said since he was the only student with a paper ball in his hand. He was just picking it up from his desk to go throw it away.

"But, but!" he tried. Every time he got detention, it involved the twin J's in one way or another.

"That's it! Two detentions!" And she turned around and went back to work. The class laughed at Kazuya.

Really, Johan and Judai seemed to be the only good students she had.

**Monkey: Thank you DarkMageGirl808 for the idea! And I know it was originally in science, but they already messed around a lot in science and there were still a couple classes that they haven't messed around in yet and English was one of them, so I hope you still like it even though I changed part of it. n.n" And I hope the rest of you wonderful readers like this chappie too!**


	19. Never Ending Chaos

**Monkey: I own absolutely nothing! xD**

Mr. Inaba, the Spanish II teacher, stood outside his room, greeting his sixth period students as they went to his class.

Johan and Judai came up to him. They came really early to class.

He looked at Johan. "Hello Satan." He looked over at Judai. "Hello, Boyfriend of Satan."

The two laughed. Mr. Inaba always switched up the names depending on who fucked up last or the worst in his class. They went inside and took their seats which had Judai sitting right behind Johan. The class greeted them. Not only were they well known, they were also the only freshmen in the class.

They got up and while on the look out for the teacher who was still outside, went in opposite directions to start the chaos.

Johan went to the back and got the seating chart. He switched around everyone on the chart and wrote down some random names on it just for the hell of it. He was about to put the seating chart back when he shrugged and decided to take it.

Judai on the other hand went up to the white board and took all the markers and went around, hiding them all. One went into the VCR, one went into a kid's backpack, one was thrown behind a file cabinet, one went into Mr. Inaba's water bottle and one got taped under the teacher's desk.

"Hey, where do you guys come up with this stuff?" a guy asked, watching Johan get back up and go to the teacher's desk.

Johan and Judai stopped and looked at each other.

"Actually…we don't really know," Johan admitted.

"We think it's just in our blood," Judai told him.

"Cool." The guy said.

Johan walked behind the computer and began unplugging all the cords. Judai unplugged both TVs and the radio. When they finished, they ran back to their seats.

Mr. Inaba came in to look at the clock. It was 10:10 and the bell hadn't rung yet. It was supposed to have rung at 10:05.

"Alright you two, what did you do to the bells?" The teacher asked, standing in front of Satan and his boyfriend.

"We reset the bells!" Judai said with a grin.

"How?"

"We snuck into the office and changed the bells," Judai replied simply, as if he was stating the weather.

"Yup. They're about to go crazy any second now," Johan said, glancing at the clock.

The bell rang. It stopped. It started up again, then stopped. It ran again and continued on and on and on…then stopped.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE—

It stopped. The teacher sighed with relief. Finally, it was over.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!

And it came back with a vengeance.

Johan and Judai laughed after seeing the teacher's annoyed face.

Mr. Inaba rolled his eyes.

"Please excuse this interruption," Mr. Kuyoski, the principal, said through the loudspeakers. "But we are currently trying to—"

BEEP

"The bells. We are—"

BEEP

"—ing all we can but the bells won't—"

BEEP

"And I'm sure you all know who it was that—"

BEEP

"—the bells up."

BEEP

"…DA—"

BEEP

The whole school was laughing by now, including some of the teachers. It was funny to them when Mr. Kuyoski lost his cool.

"Johan, Judai, I will be waiting for you in my office after school today so we can—"

BEEP

"…I give up!"

…

"Oh _now_ you fix it!" And the announcement was over.

Mr. Inaba's class was laughing and he just shook his head. He went to his desk to grab the seating chart when he saw it was missing. He looked all over desk for it.

That's when Johan started to pass the seating chart around the class, slowly making its way to the teacher's desk.

Thinking he left it at the front of the class on the table, Mr. Inaba left his desk. Then, the last kid with the seating chart put it on the teacher's desk.

"Mister, what are you looking for?" a girl asked.

"The seating chart." He lifted up notebooks and moved books from the table.

"Isn't it over there on your desk?" A guy wondered.

"No I already…" There it was, on his desk. As he walked back to it, he look at the twin J's who smiled innocently.

Innocent his ass.

He picked it up and looked at it.

"Oh come on! You switched the names??" Mr. Inaba sighed. He went through the list anyway.

"Shinsuke?"

"Here."

"Satan?"

"Here." Johan grinned.

"Mr. Pacman? … Mr. Pacman?" He looked closely at the list while his class giggled. "Mickey Mouse?? Spongebob Squarepants?! Ok, which one of you two did it?"

"Did what?" Judai asked, smiling. Johan smiled too.

"Ok, screw it." Mr. Inaba threw the seating chart behind him somewhere and ignored the crash. He walked up to the white board. "…Where are my markers?"

"Where did you put them?" Johan asked.

"Right here." He pointed to the whiteboard.

"Then they should be there."

"They're not."

"Hey Mister, isn't that one of your markers?" A girl said, pointing to his desk.

"My water!" he cried. "Ugh! Whatever!" He grabbed a stack of papers. "Here are the tests you took last week."

He gave one to Johan and one to Judai.

"What'd you get?" Judai asked.

"F. You?"

"Same."

The exchanged tests.

On Judai's test, one question asked, _Si tú pudieras ir a cualquier parte del mundo con solo una persona, ¿adónde irias y con quién? Responde en Español._ (If you could go anywhere in the world with only one other person, where would you go and with who? Answer in Spanish.) Judai answered in English and he wrote: JoHaN! :3 i'd like, go 2 hawaii or sumthin & take JoHaN bcuz hes my bf =3 i would b happi goin n e where wit JoHaN & we could cause chaos round da world! xD

On Johan's test, it asked him to translate the following words into Spanish: airplane, bicycle, book, library, summer, candy and love. He wrote: queso, perro, pelota, oso, azul, computadora y Judai. (_Cheese, dog, ball, bear, blue, computer_ _and Judai._)

All of their written responses were either written as texts or just ridiculous and wrong while their multiple choices were correct. So they only got half right.

"Can't wait to see you after school!" Johan grinned.

Mr. Inaba froze. "Huh?"

"Oh yeah! If your students ever fail a test, you let them come in after school to retake it until they pass!" Judai added happily.

Mr. Inaba paled. He walked over to their tests and changed the F's to A's.

The two laughed. They knew all the material perfectly and the teacher knew they knew. They just wanted to see if he would let them come in after school.

Guess not.

Mr. Inaba had tried to turn on his computer and when he saw it wasn't working, he saw the problem and nearly cried. They had pulled out every single cord! And there were like twenty different cords to his computer! It was then that he stopped to wonder why the hell he had so many cables for his computer.

He shrugged and began to replug them in.

Ten minutes later, the teacher was busy writing on the board with the only marker he had, a yellow one.

CRASH!!

"AH!" He jumped and turned around and saw all the books in his class on the floor.

Judai pretended to be asleep while Johan pretended to be taking notes.

"…Ok class," he began, wondering how the two demons had convinced the whole class to do a coordinated book drop. "Open your books to page 198." He opened his book to do the same.

"Mister, I don't have that page."

"Yeah, me neither."

"I don't have it either."

Mr. Inaba blinked. He didn't have it either. How the hell had Judai and Johan managed to tear out the same page of all the books in the class without him noticing?!

"That's it! Three days in-house!" he exclaimed. He couldn't take any more pranks!

"Finally!" Judai sighed, as if tired.

"Yeah! We were beginning to think you weren't gonna give us any punishment!" Johan added. Judai nodded in agreement.

Mr. Inaba felt his eye twitch. He couldn't believe they would cause so much Hell just to get in trouble!

EXPLODE!

Mr. Inaba ran to the window. "My CAR!!"

His car had just exploded.

Johan and Judai looked at each other questioningly, they honestly didn't cause that.

"A WEEK OF IN-HOUSE!!" he yelled.

"...Would it help at all if we told you we didn't have anything to do with your car exploding?" Judai asked.

"NO! Two weeks of in-house!"

Johan blinked. "Guess that didn't help..."

"Three weeks!!!"

Johan and Judai didn't speak the rest of that period and Mr. Inaba spent the rest of that class crying over his car.

* * *

**Monkey: Well there's another chappie! xD Thank you Mr. Z for all those ideas!! x3 And to those of you wondering, this story WILL NOT end in the next chapter! I still have plenty of hells to put these teachers through! ;D**

Cookee: You know, I will laugh when one of our teachers sees this. Your ass is soo dead. xP

**Monkey: Screw you! And I hope they never see this, cuz the last thing I need is to get in trouble for this! Dx I have too much fun writing this xD **

Cookee: I can see it now, you going through all the punishments Johan and Judai went through. It'd be so funny! :D

**Monkey: ...Haha, very funny. -.- Anyway, I have a question to ask all you wonderful readers! **

Cookee: You sound like some cheap commercial. I wouldn't buy whatever you're selling.

**Monkey: ...Damn! o.o" You woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, huh? ANYWAY, the question is should I have any other pairings in here or is it good with just the (minor) Spiritshipping? (I totally fail at writing even a kiss scene between them! ) But yeah, het/yaoi etc pairings, I could put them in here! If you guys think would be good...if not then I won't :D **


	20. Return of the Snakes!

**Monkey: I own nothing!**

* * *

Johan and Judai were skateboarding home from school when Johan spoke up.

"Oh yeah, we got our progress reports today. What do you have?"

Judai thought for a bit. "Seven A's and one F."

"An F? Where are you getting an F?" Johan stopped his board.

"Oh, I'm failing algebra," Judai said simply with a shrug. He stopped skateboarding and looked back at his boyfriend.

"How?? Didn't you have a B in the beginning of the year?"

"Yeah, I did. But I stopped trying after the RPC."

"Judai, that was three months ago."

"Yeah…" Judai yawned. "Can we go home now? I'm tired. It's hard to sleep in my algebra class when the teacher throws a talking chicken at your head every twenty minutes."

Johan smiled. "Well at least yours only talks. My geometry teacher has one that talks _and _dances."

"Ugh. Something to look forward to next year." He closed his eyes for a bit. They were on a small hill and Judai's skateboard slowly began to go down the hill in the opposite direction.

"3... 2... 1..." Johan whispered.

"AH!" Judai yelled, down the hill.

With a small laugh, Johan skated down to help his trouble-prone boyfriend.

Johan ended up putting their skateboards in their backpacks and carried a sleeping Judai home in his arms.

"Hmm… Johan and fried shrimp? This must be my lucky day!" Judai mumbled in his sleep.

"Cute." Johan smiled as he thought of what he could do to keep Judai from failing algebra.

Two days later, eighth period swung around and Judai was in his algebra class getting ready to fall asleep.

"Cock-a-doodle-do!" the chicken yelled after bouncing off his head.

"Ms. Tamayori!" Judai whined, throwing the chicken behind him which ended up smacking some kid in the face. "I wasn't even asleep yet!"

"Just trying to keep you awake. We're reviewing today for the test next class and we all know you need the help," Ms. Tamayori replied, taking the chicken back. No one noticed the other guy get hit.

Judai rolled his eyes and laid his head down on his desk. The teacher shook her head and walked back to the front of her class.

Judai's phone vibrated. Careful to make sure the teacher didn't see it, he pulled out his phone and saw he had a text from Johan: Are you paying attention in class?

Judai replied: She threw the chicken at me and I'm talking to you, what do you think?

Johan: Come on Judai, just try.

Judai: Can't you just help me? :3

Johan: You know what, yeah, I will help you. I'll be over there in a bit. XD

Judai: … o.o Ok?

With Johan-------------

Mr. Kawasaki, Johan's geometry teacher was at his desk reading a book. In his class, he taught for the first twenty minutes, gave them an assignment and let them do whatever the hell they want when they're done with their work. But no talking while they were still working.

A couple girls were talking.

Mr. Kawasaki looked up from his book and saw the girls. "Keep quiet or I'll send you the hell out."

The girls got quiet. He scared them.

Johan never messed around in that class. He didn't have to. They were given so much liberty once they finished their work that pretty much anything could happen and Mr. Kawasaki wouldn't give a damn.

"As long as you guys quietly do your work and know what's going on, I don't give a shit what you do when you're done." He had told them at the beginning of the year.

Johan got out of his desk and walked over to the teacher. "Can I leave?" He whispered.

Mr. Kawasaki raised a brow. He didn't bother looking up from his book. "Are you done with your work?"

Johan nodded and handed him his paper.

"Sure kid, go ahead." The teacher replied. He put his book down. "So you say you're bored, huh? Fine, get the hell out of my class!" He pointed at the door.

Johan laughed and raised his arms up in defense. "Fine. I don't wanna be here either!" He made his way over to the door. He opened it and looked back at the teacher. He grinned and left. Mr. Kawasaki chuckled before going back to his book.

The rest of the students were a little scared. They didn't know it but Mr. Kawasaki and Johan had just been kidding, though no one had heard their earlier conversation. He was Johan's favorite teacher probably because he was badass. So, Johan pretended to be horrible in that class and Mr. Kawasaki pretended to be a mean asshole. No one messed with Johan and everyone obeyed the teacher.

Really though, the two just did the acts for fun. A quiet class was a boring class.

With Judai-------------

As the brunette wondered what Johan was going to do, he fell asleep again.

"Cock-a-doodle-do!"

"Aw come on!" Judai complained.

"Honestly Judai," Ms. Tamayori shook her head. "You're going to waste my batteries."

The class laughed at him.

Right before Judai opened his mouth to say some witty comeback that would no doubt get his ass in trouble, the door opened.

"Johan!" Judai perked up when he saw the bluenette.

Ms. Tamayori's eyes widened. "Oh God! You're the other one! The other demon from Hell!"

Johan blinked. "Sure, why not?"

Rokuro entered the class carrying a fish tank filled with snakes. "Yo dude, why'd you need these snakes again?"

The teacher and the class shrieked at the sight of the snakes.

Ms. Tamayori pointed an accusing finger at Johan. "You! You're the one that put the snakes in my car!"

"Well it wasn't Judai so yeah, it was me." He walked over to Judai. The brunette got out of his seat and jumped happily towards him. Johan stopped his bouncing with a hug.

The girls in the class 'awed.'

"What are you doing here?" Judai asked when they pulled apart.

"I was bored in my geometry class so I came to help you now instead of later," Johan replied.

"You can leave your class whenever you want? Cool! I don't care if there's a talking and dancing chicken, I can't wait for that class!" Judai said.

"Not so fast, Judai. In order to get to geometry, you have to pass algebra first. And if I remember correctly, you're failing this class." Ms. Tamayori stated.

"And that's why I'm here," Johan began. "Rokuro?"

Rokuro opened the tank and pulled one of the snakes.

"You made sure to grab the venomous ones, right?" Johan asked.

Rokuro rolled his eyes. "Duh. I'm not that stupid to bring the harmless ones instead."

Johan stared at him. Judai opened his mouth to reply to that when Johan cut him off.

"Anyway, you know what to do?"

"Yep." Rokuro walked over to the teacher with the snake in his hands. She screamed and stepped back, hitting the wall.

"You can't do this! I'll suspend you! I'll have you expelled!" She shrieked as Rokuro got closer to her.

Johan pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket and waved it around with a smirk. "Your threats won't work this time. We've got this."

It was a "Get Out of Trouble Free" card signed by the principal himself.

"It's fake!"

"Nope. In exchange for never resetting the bells again, Mr. Kuyoski gave us this." Johan replied.

Judai looked at it. "Oh yeah, I remember that… Wait! I don't have mine!"

"Course not. I have it. I kept it because I knew you would lose it." Johan gave him the card and got out another one. "I knew these would come in handy soon."

Ms. Tamayori rolled her eyes. "Alright fine! What do you want?"

"Stop being so hard on Judai." Johan said.

"I'm not hard on him!" she defended.

"Yeah you are," the class chorused. She glared at them. The snake in Rokuro's hands made her take back her glare.

"Either you change your attitude towards Judai or you get to meet Venom up close," Johan told her.

"Venom?" she echoed.

"My pet snake!" Rokuro said proudly. They could see he wasn't very creative.

"…Fine!" Ms. Tamayori gave in. "Judai, come in after class and I'll help you be able to at least pass the test next class."

"Ok." Judai smiled.

"Rokuro, put it away," Johan told him.

"Ok."

"And let this be a lesson. No one messes with Judai." Johan said to the class. They nodded.

Rokuro accidentally let the snake go. "Oops."

"AHHHH!!" the class screamed.

They ran out of the room, leaving just the dipshit duo, Rokuro and a very pale Ms. Tamayori.

Rokuro laughed once all the other kids left. "Relax, Venom is harmless."

Johan laughed. It had all been an act. Maybe they _should _join the theatre.

When Ms. Tamayori heard that, she fainted.

Judai started laughing. Venom was slowly crawling up Judai's leg. It was tickling him. "Well, good thing it's harmless." He said in between laughter.

"Oh wait, I think he _is _venomous…" Rokuro thought for a bit.

"Ahh!" Judai yelled.

Johan got Venom off of Judai and gave him back to Rokuro, all the while very calm. "Rokuro."

The junior laughed. "Ok, ok, he's harmless."

"Asshole." Judai huffed.

The other snake got out.

"Uh-oh…"

It made its way over to Ms. Tamayori. Johan rolled his eyes.

"You said they were harmless, so what's the big deal?"

"No, I said Venom was harmless. Poison…isn't."

Ms. Tamayori opened her eyes and was met face to face with another snake. She fainted after screaming.

Johan and Judai ran to the door.

Rokuro grinned. "Just kidding!"

He ducked an algebra book that Judai threw.

"What?"

The two shook their heads and left.

"So if Ms. Tamayori is dead, who's gonna help me out after school today?" Judai asked, tilting his head a bit.

"Race ya to the library?"

"Ok!"

And they ran to the library, both very happy. Johan because now Ms. Tamayori (or the rest of that algebra class) will never mess with Judai and Judai because he was happy to ditch school.

Ms. Tamayori later awoke, finding out she was tied to a chair and had the two snakes right in front of her.

Right before screaming, she swore revenge on those two.

So now the question was, who would come out on top??

* * *

**Monkey: Woohoo! Two updates in one day! xD I hope you guys like it! And thank you DarkMageGirl808 for the idea! I hope you like this chappie too!**

Cookee: I'm bored.

**Monkey: ...Are you saying that I bore you? o.o**

Cookee: Yep. u.u

**Monkey: *Gasp!* Dx Cookee! You're so mean! Waaahhh! **

Cookee: *Watches Monkey run away* Ok so the question from the previous chapter is still in effect. Though I wonder if anyone'll answer it... Anyway, see you guys later!


	21. Flashbacks from Hell! Pt1

**Monkey: I own nothing! By the way, if you wanna know what these two look like in their costumes, just look at my avatar thing xD**

It was a Staff Development Day which meant the students got the day off while the teachers had to go to school.

All the teachers that had Johan and Judai met up in the journalism room.

"Thank God we're already in the second semester," Ms. Takagaki, their biology teacher, said.

"Just a little more of this Hell and we're free!" Mr. Morimoto, their journalism teacher, agreed.

"Speak for yourselves, I'm seeing them again next year…" Mr. Shihomi, the freshman studies teacher, mumbled. The others laughed at him. "Ms. Takenaka was so lucky she only had to worry about those two for the first semester." Ms. Takenaka used to be their computer teacher, but at the switch of the semester, they went to Mr. Shihomi's class instead.

Ms. Shimure, the English teacher, passed around some coffee. "They're not so bad."

"Yeah, you say that because they don't do anything in your class," Ms. Kurata, the food and nutrition teacher, rolled her eyes.

"Take it from me, don't get them angry…or at least, don't get Johan angry." Ms. Tamayori, Judai's algebra teacher, said while she glared at the coffee. "And I don't even have Johan in my class!"

Mr. Inaba, the Spanish II teacher, thought for a bit. "At least they only get us during school."

Mr. Mifune, their P.E. teacher, choked on his coffee. "Have you forgotten Halloween?"

Mr. Kawasaki, Johan's geometry teacher, nodded. "Oh right, I remember that…"

~FLASHBACK! WITH MS. TAKAGAKI!~

Kids dressed up as many different things happily walked around the streets at night hoping for candy, their parents close behind.

Ms. Takagaki sighed with a smile as she closed her door. She set the giant bowl halfway full of candy on the table and sat down on her couch. She actually liked Halloween and the holiday made her happy.

"Ah Halloween, a time where everyone's happy and kids dressed as God knows what go around asking for candy. Nothing wrong with that. Not to mention, a time where I don't have to see Johan and Judai." She said to herself.

DING DONG

Ms. Takagaki picked up the bowl of candy and walked to the door. She smiled and opened the door.

And immediately regretted it as her face fell.

"Trick or Treat!" Judai said happily. He held out an orange bag that wasn't even a quarter way full of candy.

"Judai…" she said. She noticed Johan on the porch behind him. He was holding a black bag that seemed to be full of something or another. "And Johan." She looked closely at their outfits. "What are you dressed as?"

"Well, we recently started watching this show called Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. It's this show where they have these things called Duel Monsters and they have decks and they solve all their problems and fight the bad guys trying to take over the world with duels. It's pretty cool," Judai explained. "The main characters of the third season are Jaden and Jesse and they're a lot like me and Johan."

"Except for the fact that Jaden is a girl." Johan finished.

That explained the red mini skirt Judai was wearing.

"Yeah… trick or treat!" Judai smiled innocently.

Ms. Takagaki nearly threw the candy at Judai but she stopped herself.

"See you later!" Judai said after he thanked her.

She slammed the door shut. She heard a splat on her door. Something told her, that whatever hit her door was what was in Johan's bag.

"Thanks for the treat! Hope you like the trick!" Johan said. He had thrown a water balloon at her door that was filled with blue water.

"Why me?!" Ms. Takagaki exclaimed.

~WITH MR. MORIMOTO!~

"Trick or Treat!"

Mr. Morimoto opened the door. He slammed it closed upon seeing who was there.

"Hey!" Judai whined.

He opened the door again.

"Trick or Treat!" Judai repeated with a smile, holding out the bag.

Mr. Morimoto quickly gave him some candy. He looked at Johan. "And you?"

"Nah. I'm only here to watch over Judai."

"Ok. Bye!" And he slammed the door shut.

DING DONG

He opened the door and was hit in the face with a water balloon filled with red water.

"What the hell?!"

Johan smirked. "I don't want a treat, so I do a trick instead."

"Bye Mr. Morimoto!" Judai said before the two ran off.

He closed the door. "Honestly, I'm gonna go broke going to therapy."

~WITH MR. INABA!~

"Trick or Treat!"

Mr. Inaba opened the door. He nearly dropped the bowl full of candy when he saw the person in front of him.

"AH! It's the DEVIL…in a MINI SKIRT!!" he yelled upon seeing Judai.

Judai frowned. "I'm Jaden, not the devil."

Johan appeared beside him. "Trick or treat?"

"Treat! Here! Take it all!" Mr. Inaba dumped all the candy in his bowl into Judai's candy bag.

"Thank you!" Judai said.

He closed the door.

SPLAT!

He saw his window had been attacked by a giant green blob. He noticed Johan grinning at him as he left.

Mr. Inaba didn't give out any more candy that night.

~WITH MR. MIFUNE!~

"Trick or Treat!"

The teacher opened the door. He stared at Judai then blinked.

"Always knew there was something off with you, Yuki."

He gave him an energy bar.

"Energy bars? Aw. Wait. There's nothing wrong with me!" Judai said.

"Sure. See ya around."

Just before closing the door, Johan threw a water balloon into the house.

"Damn it Andersen!" He yelled but it was too late, the two were already gone.

~WITH MR. KAWASAKI!~

"Trick or Treat!"

Mr. Kawasaki opened the door. He stared at Judai. He smirked. So this was Johan's boyfriend. He looked up at the bluenette with that smirk.

"You sure know how to pick 'em."

Johan rolled his eyes. "Trick or Treat?"

Mr. Kawasaki went inside and looked for something to give them. He didn't celebrate Halloween but he'd give his favorite student's boyfriend something or another. He found some chocolate bars and gave them to Judai. While the teacher had been gone, Johan and Judai looked inside his house.

"Thank you!" they left and Johan didn't prank him. "He's awesome!"

Johan remembered the inside of his house. "Damn, he really _is_ badass."

~WITH MS. SHIMURE!~

She gave Judai candy and smiled happily, watching them leave. Johan didn't even do anything again.

"Aren't they just the nicest little angels?" She giggled to herself. Something in her head told her 'DEMONS!!' But she just shook her head. "They're so innocent, why would they be demons?"

~WITH MS. KURATA!~

She quickly gave Judai the candy so they could leave. She was starting to feel a headache. They left and she sighed.

"Ooh! I think my headache's gone!"

SPLAT!!

"No wait, there it is."

~WITH MS. TAKENAKA!~

"Trick or Treat!"

Ms. Takenaka appeared with a cross. "Demon, be gone!!"

"Huh?" Judai pouted. "I'm JADEN! I'm not a demon or a devil! Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

"Trick or Treat?" Johan asked.

"Sorry, I don't have anything to give you." She lowered her cross slightly.

"Oh well. Happy Halloween!" Judai said. They left.

SPLAT!!

"And he wonders why we call him the devil…"

~WITH MS. TAMAYORI!~

"Trick or Treat!"

She opened the door.

"See Johan? I told you she'd be home," Judai said.

"You're right. I figured she was making repairs to her broom tonight since I haven't seen a witch flying around yet." Johan said innocently.

Ms. Tamayori could feel her eye twitch. "Sorry, no treats."

"Well then, lemme give you a trick." Johan said before…

SPLAT!!

They took off running as Ms. Tamayori screamed.

~END FLASHBACK!~

"Not to mention the Homecoming Dance," Mr. Shihomi said. Mr. Morimoto nodded.

"That day was horrible."

~FLASHBACK!~

Like any other dance at their school, this one had everything. Food, drinks, a DJ playing some rocking music, a couple chocolate fountains, a photo taking place and a high school band, aka The Sinners. The Homecoming Dance was formal and everything was going smoothly. Up until Johan and Judai showed up at least.

To sum things up, before they got to the dance, they caused chaos all around the school.

They drove the teacher's cars into the quad area. They stopped when they ran out of room. They got buckets of fake blood and splashed them all over the halls. They managed to open about half the lockers in the school and they switched all the stuff the students had around the place, then closing the lockers and pretending nothing has happened.

They talked a bit to Mr. Kuyoski, the principal. And without him noticing, they recorded their conversation.

At the dance…well let's see.

They were somehow able to switch around the DJ songs with lectures from the radio and some opera music.

They messed up the chairs and tables there without anyone noticing and when the teachers sat down, the food went flying, all of it landing on them.

The Homecoming King and Queen were messed up and the real ones started running around screaming because a disco ball seemed to be chasing them.

During the chaos, they played back the conversation with the principal only they twisted the words around so it said, "Throw food at the teachers, you won't get in trouble."

The teachers glared at the principal who ran away.

The gym was in utter chaos before the night was halfway over, all thanks to Johan and Judai.

~END FLASHBACK!~

The teachers stayed quiet.

"…Damn. This year has sucked." Mr. Morimoto deadpanned.

"Yeah…" the others agreed.

Knock Knock

"Come in," they said.

"Hi everybody!!" Judai said happily, stepping in after the door slammed open.

"Good morning." Johan grinned.

Some of the teachers dropped their coffee. Others choked and some simply spit it out. Most of them paled. This was a Staff Development Day! No students allowed! How the hell had they managed to get in?!

"Oh my GOD!" Ms. Tamayori yelled.

"RUN!!" Ms. Kurata shouted.

They all ran out of the room screaming, leaving Judai and Johan confused.

"What'd we do?" Judai asked. "We just came by to say hi."

Johan shrugged. "They're just paranoid."

"Why?" Judai titled his head a bit to the side.

Johan stared at him.

"Ohhh. Right. Us. Gotcha." Judai nodded.

"Yep. Anyway, wanna go cause chaos at the mall?"

"Sure!"

And they left to cause some unlucky people Hell.

Poor people.

* * *

**Monkey: Well there you have it! Thank you Shiori Kazama and Autumn-Angel-31 for the Halloween and Dance ideas!! I hope you guys liked it! Oh yeah, and this'll be the last update until August, so sorry in advanced for the late update for the next chappie! We're gonna be gone for the month of July so you won't see us for a while Dx Also, the Flashbacks from Hell are going to be in a set of three, so expect two more of these, only, the next ones the teacher's aren't reminiscing XD **

Cookee: And only one person voted for the other pairings thing so if you guys still wanna vote, we're all open :D

**Monkey: See you guys later!!**


	22. Flashbacks from Hell! Pt2

**Monkey: I own nothing!**

"Hey Sessue, go wake up Johan and Judai for me, will ya?" Dante asked.

"Why do I have to do it?" Sessue whined.

Dante held up the currently burning chocolate cake in his hands. "You wanna take the cake?" They didn't even make the cake! They bought it, took it out of the box and it burst into flames!

Seems like Johan and Judai aren't the only ones who were trouble prone.

"Fine." Sessue rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. He raced up the spiral staircase and ran around the maze known as the second floor.

Dante set the cake down on the counter and pulled out a fire extinguisher from out of no where. He looked back where Sessue had left. "Hm… I wonder if I should've told him to wake up Judai first…" He shot the white stuff at the cake. He laughed. "Nah, I'm sure he'll wake up his son first."

"Ouch!"

"…Or not." Dante sighed. He waited until the fire was out to set the fire extinguisher down and calmly walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He took his time getting to Johan and Judai's room and he made a stop at another room to get something first. He walked into the room, saw Sessue and laughed.

"You sure took your sweet time getting here!" Sessue exclaimed, holding his bloody nose.

Johan and Judai were still asleep.

And what had happened?

Sessue decided to wake up Johan first since Judai could pretty much sleep through WWIII this early in the morning. He shook Johan a bit and didn't duck fast enough to avoid the fist that connected with his nose. Johan merely slept through it all.

"Sorry, I guess I should've warned you not to wake up Johan first. He's got one hell of a punch when he's sleeping." Dante apologized, opening the first aid kit. Neither of them found it necessary to keep their voices down.

"Ya think?!" Sessue exclaimed. "Why does he do that??"

The bluenette helped him clean up the blood. "He gets that from his mother. Sai does it to me all the time too so I'm used to it and I don't get hurt."

"Oh, so then you're the girl in your marriage?" Sessue asked with a smirk.

Dante flicked Sessue's nose to remove the smirk. "Hey, at least I didn't get my ass handed to me by my son's sleeping boyfriend."

"Ow! Fuck you!"

Dante shook his head. He looked back and saw their kids were still asleep. "Anyway, you never change, you know that?"

The brunette raised a brow. "Huh?"

The other gave him a handful of tissues. "Yeah, you never could take care of yourself and I always had to take care of your ass."

"Not true!" Sessue held up the tissues against his nose and tilted his head back a bit.

"Ha! _Very_ true! Or did you forget how we met?" Dante shot.

"Um…"

~FLASHBACK!~

A twelve year old Sessue was standing on a swing while trying to go as high as he could. When he got to the top, he jumped off and landed some feet away on his skateboard.

"Woohoo!" he yelled when he saw he stuck his landing.

But he didn't see the stairs he was headed for.

"Oh sh—"

CRASH!!

His skateboard wheeled off somewhere while Sessue was lying on his back at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ow…"

A blue haired boy crouched down next to him and stared at him.

"…"

"Dude, that sucked." the blue haired boy deadpanned.

"Screw you!"

The boy crouching shook his head. He stood up and offered Sessue a hand. Helping him up, the two walked to a nearby park bench. The other boy opened up his backpack and took out stuff to help Sessue with his cuts.

"Why are you helping me? Who are you?" Sessue asked.

"I'm helping you because you need help. Don't read too far into it." The boy replied. "And my name is Dante."

"Well then thanks. I'm Sessue."

When Dante finished, he put the remainder of his stuff away and stood up. "See ya around."

And he left.

The next day at school during Sessue's first period, he found out there was a new kid in his class.

It was Dante.

They ended up becoming best friends and pulled pranks together just for the hell of it.

~END FLASHBACK!~

"Oh yeah, I remember that."

"Yeah, you were stupider back then."

"Shut up." Sessue frowned. "And you were more cold back then!"

"And I'm still cleaning up after your messes."

"Fuck you." Sessue stuck his tongue out at him. "Then we met the girls…"

Dante nodded. "Not the best way to meet our future wives."

~FLASHBACK!~

Two new freshmen girls ran around the halls of their high school, a mob of teachers after them.

Dante and Sessue, also now freshmen, were running around the school, knowing fully well where they were going. They also had a mob of teachers after them.

The boys were carrying buckets of red paint as they ran and the girls were carrying buckets full of lobsters.

The four rounded a corner, not knowing there were other people there too. They collided.

CRASH!!

"AHH!" Sessue yelled, trying to get the live lobsters off of him.

"AH!" the girls screamed when the paint landed all over them.

"You idiots!" they exclaimed angrily.

"You're the only idiots here! Who the hell are you?!" Dante and Sessue yelled back.

"Someone who's about to kick your ass!" the black haired girl said before jumping up and tackling Dante down. "This outfit was brand new!"

"Well that's not my fault!" Dante said, holding her off.

"Help me!" Sessue said, having a lot of trouble with the lobsters.

"Hell no. You guys should watch where you're going!" the brunette girl shot with an angry look on her face.

"Sailene!" a teacher yelled when the mobs of teachers met. "Kari!"

"Dante! Sessue!"

The four freshmen stopped.

"You four have a week of after school detention!"

"Ugh." The black haired girl got off of Dante and went over to the brunette. "Come on Kari."

"Coming," Kari replied.

They started walking away. Looking back, they said, "Later, losers."

They left and the boys were left dumbfounded.

Pinch Pinch Pinch

"Ouch! They left their damn lobsters on me!" Sessue yelled. "OW!!"

~END FLASHBACK!~

"…" Sessue and Dante stared at each other. Sessue's nosebleed was almost gone now.

"Damn." the brunette said.

"Back then, we probably would've hit someone if they even suggested we get together." Dante remembered.

"Oh yeah." Sessue agreed completely. "By the way…how did we get together?"

Dante stared at Sessue. "…You're kidding right?"

"No."

The bluenette thought about it for a bit. "Well I'll be damned, I have no idea how we got together either…"

"Ha! I'm not the only bad husband!" Sessue grinned.

"No, but you are the only idiot."

"…Shut up."

~Somewhere else with Kari and Sailene~

They were at the Yuki mansion while everyone else was in the Andersen mansion. The girls were staying there because they had had a girl's night out last night and had crashed there.

"Wonder what the guys are up to," Kari said as they finished baking cookies. Unlike their husbands and sons, they weren't as trouble prone as them and the stuff they handled in the kitchen didn't suddenly burst into flames or explode. At least, not most of the time.

"Dunno, probably something stupid as usual." Sailene said, looking over the cookies.

"They could be reminiscing."

Sailene grinned. "Wonder when the marriage thing is gonna come up."

Kari laughed. "Yeah. Anyway, let's get going, we should give them an early surprise."

Sailene nodded, got the fresh cookies and left.

Unlike Sessue and Dante Sailene and Kari met when they were babies and simply grew up together.

How their marriage happened was no secret to them. They knew perfectly well what had happened.

The four of them were in Vegas for a week, they got drunk, one thing led to another and when they woke up, they were married.

But Sessue and Dante didn't need to know that.

The girls just told them that they got married then there was an explosion and they all forgot everything. Dante had questioned why only the girls were able to remember that but they had just replied that they were lucky.

Well, they wouldn't call it luck exactly since the boys were disaster prone, but it was fun.

~Back with the Boys~

"So… how are we gonna wake 'em up without getting hurt?" Sessue asked.

"Dunno. Usually Johan wakes up right after he throws a punch." Dante walked over to Johan and shook him a bit. He ducked a fist.

Dante thought for a bit. Sailene was the one to wake him up in the morning when Judai wasn't around and alarm clocks never worked so how was he going to do it? An idea struck him. "Johan, wake up! Judai's in trouble!"

Johan's eyes opened and he looked around, seeing Judai right beside him and their dads in front of him.

"Liar." Johan deadpanned. He shook Judai a bit. "Judai, wake up."

Judai didn't wake. Johan tried again.

Judai moaned and mumbled, "Johan…"

Sailene and Kari chose that moment to come in. They looked at their kids, then their husbands.

Judai simply turned over and clung to Johan. The bluenette smiled at him.

Sailene giggled. Kari raised a brow at her husband who still had the bloody tissues to his nose.

"Damn, didn't know you to be a yaoi fanboy."

Sessue shook his head and left the room, muttering stuff about not getting enough respect in either home.

* * *

**Monkey: Well, just thought I'd clear up a couple things about how their parents met and got together and such lol and since I came back from my trip before August, I'm updating early lol xD**

Cookee: I updated a story like right after you left.

**Monkey: I saw. I was like 'WTF O.O' for like five minutes. xD So anyway I'll be updating a lot this week to make up for the long wait.**

Cookee: It's only been a couple weeks.

**Monkey: That's too long for me, especially since this story is almost over...sad but true, eventually, this story will come to an end. =( But I've still got some more chappies to put up so the end won't come for a while. =D**

Cookee: Wow. Can't believe you're actually gonna end this... Again, why do we talk here?? o.o

**Monkey: It's fun. x3 See ya later everybody! :D**


	23. Flashbacks from Hell! Pt3

**Monkey: I own nothing!**

"Hey Judai," Johan began, getting the brunette's attention. The two were in their Spanish class. They had a small project to do with partners and were given the majority of the period to work on it. The two had finished it a half hour ago and now they were just sitting together and talking.

"Hm?" Judai looked at him, still playing with his cell phone.

"Do you remember when we got together?"

Judai put his phone away. "Yeah, I remember." He smiled. "I also remember all the falling from when we were little."

Johan laughed a bit. "That's what our moms said gave everything away."

"I remember…" Judai thought for a bit. "The stories our moms told us about when we were little."

Johan smiled. "Yeah…"

~FLASHBACK!~

"Oh my God! Where are they?!" Sessue exclaimed in panic.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Dante scolded. "They're one! They couldn't have gotten far!"

"But they're our kids!"

"…You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Well to them it might be…"

Kari and Sailene had gone out grocery shopping for a bit and were due back any minute now. The girls had left the dads in charge of their one year olds.

The boys lost track of them almost a half hour ago and they had yet to find them. Johan and Judai were good at hiding, they didn't even cry!

The door opened. The girls came in laughing. They looked at their husbands and frowned.

"Where are our babies?"

"…"

"You idiots! You lost _both _our kids?!"

"They're good at hiding!" Sessue defended.

"Why do you say it like that?" Dante raised a brow at their wives.

"Well, we figured you would lose one of them, but not both of them!" Sailene replied.

Dante stared at them. Shaking his head, he and Sessue looked around.

"There they are! On the stairs!"

And there were the two toddlers. Johan was two steps below Judai on the last flight of stairs. Judai reached down, trying to get a ball on the step between him and Johan.

Judai's eyes watered and he began to cry. He couldn't reach the ball and at the rate he was going, he was going to fall face-first down the stairs.

Johan turned around and saw Judai crying and reaching forward.

"Judai!" Johan said right before Judai fell forward, crashing into Johan and sending them both tumbling down three steps.

"Oh my God!" Their parents yelled, rushing towards them.

Johan ended up underneath Judai on the ground. The bluenette didn't cry. Judai sat up on Johan. Surprisingly, by just looking at Johan, Judai stopped crying. Judai giggled and Johan laughed. Masochists.

"Jo…han." Judai said with a cute little smile.

Sessue stared in shock at his son. "'Johan' was Judai's first word!"

"Well it's better than Johan's," Dante pointed out, recalling that Johan's first word was 'loser.' Sailene had called Dante a loser and Johan ended up calling his father 'loser.' Sailene still laughs at him for that.

"Johan! Johan!" Judai repeated happily.

"Judai," Johan said back, smiling.

Kari and Sailene looked at each other with a knowing smile.

~END FLASHBACK!~

Judai laughed. "Wow, we were crazy even back then. Hey, do you think that fall had anything to do with us turning out the way we are? Cuz that's what my mom says."

Johan thought for a bit. "I doubt it, I mean, I'm the one that took the hit and I turned out fine."

"…"

"Judai," Johan said, not believing his boyfriend would think that.

Judai stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm just kidding."

Johan shook his head. "Then there was that one time…"

~FLASHBACK!~

Johan walked around Judai's place looking for the brunette. He found him in the kitchen.

"What are ya doin?" Johan asked the other three year old.

Judai was climbing up the counters. "Cookie jar."

"Be careful."

Judai crawled along the counters once on top of them. When he reached for the jar, he knocked it over and he slipped and fell to the side.

CRASH!

Kari and Sessue ran into the kitchen. The three year olds were on the ground, Judai once again on top of Johan as he happily ate a cookie. Johan blinked.

"How'd ya get the cookie?"

Judai stared at him. He broke the cookie in half and gave a half to Johan.

"Thank ya."

"Ya welcome." Judai smiled.

"Should we be calling the doctor?" Sessue asked.

"Nah, they're fine." Kari replied.

~END FLASHBACK!~

Johan and Judai stared at each other.

"We've fallen a lot." Judai said.

"Well, you've crashed into me a lot."

"Like when?"

"Like…"

~FLASHBACK!~

Kari and Judai were at the park. The five year old was climbing up the ladder for the giant tube aka the slide.

Sailene and Johan showed up around that time.

"Oh Johan, Judai's over there." Kari pointed over at the jungle gym in general in front of her.

"Ok." Johan nodded and walked over there.

He stood right in front of the slide and looked around.

Where was Judai?

"Johan!"

The bluenette looked back where their moms were, thinking they had called him. Since the slide was closed all around, Johan never saw Judai coming.

Two seconds after he heard his name, Judai popped out of the slide and crashed into Johan, knocking him over and sending them both down to the ground.

"Oof!" Johan said.

Their moms saw what happened and laughed.

Johan stared up at Judai who was smiling happily. "Hey."

"Hi!"

~END FLASHBACK!~

"Ok, maybe I do crash into you every time." Judai accepted.

"Oh yeah. Remember freshmen orientation?"

"Yep."

"Most painful fall yet." Johan chuckled.

~FLASHBACK!~

After the principal, Mr. Kuyoski, had finished talking to the freshmen, he let them get off the bleachers to go the gym floor to sign up for their electives.

Halfway down the stairs, Johan lost Judai.

"Judai? Judai!" Johan called out.

"Let's show you how us seniors treat you freshmen here at this school," some senior said before grabbing Judai and pushing him off the stairs.

Johan turned around and looked just in time to see Judai about to crash into him.

"AHH!" they yelled as they fell twenty metal steps.

It was surprising to their parents that they didn't kill themselves with all their falls.

Once they hit the ground, Johan looked up at Judai. "I should start to expect this all by now."

Judai blinked. "Sorry Johan. But some seniors messed with me."

Johan frowned. "Who? Tell me and I'll kick their asses!"

"I don't know, I didn't see their faces." Judai looked down at him sadly.

Johan thought for a bit. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Well, you know how our parents messed around in high school, and no one messed with them?"

"Yeah."

Johan grinned. "Then we'll do the same."

"So, we're gonna prank people? Students or teachers?"

"Oh yeah. And we'll start off with students, then teachers, then both. That'll show them not to mess with us."

"Alright." Judai nodded. "Hey, are you hurt?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I'm sorry I fell on you."

"It's fine."

"Hey, who are you two?" Mr. Kuyoski asked, walking up to them.

Still in the same position, they replied.

"I'm Judai Yuki."

"And I'm Johan Andersen."

Mr. Kuyoski thought for a bit. Why did those names sound so familiar? "You two wouldn't happen to be related to Dante Andersen and Sessue Yuki, are you?"

"Our dads."

Mr. Kuyoski paled. He went to high school with them! He went through the torture years ago, and now he'd be doing it again! "Lord help me, I've found their kids…"

~END FLASHBACK!~

When they had first started pulling pranks, they made it look accidental. But they knew damn well what they were doing. Once they got together, they decided to drop the 'accidents' and started pranking hard.

"Hey, how come I always end up on top of you even if we switch positions during the fall?" Judai asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"But then you end up hurt."

Johan shook his head. "Nah. And even if I did, I'd rather be the one to get hurt than seeing you hurt."

Judai smiled. "Johan…"

~FLASHBACK!~

"Johan, why did we do this?" Judai asked. They were at Johan's place, home alone and it was passed midnight.

"Do what?"

"Watch a scary movie marathon for the whole freaking day!"

They had planned doing that since the last time they were in detention, which was yesterday. A guy they met in detention, Rokuro, made a bet with them. They wanted to see who could watch the most scary movies and not get scared. Since it was a Saturday, Johan wanted to watch horror movies all day and since Judai was with him, so would he.

Johan laughed. "Oh come on Judai, they're pretty cool. And I asked you if you wanted to watch them and you said yeah."

Judai frowned. "I didn't think they'd be so scary!"

Johan's gaze softened. He turned off the TV in the middle of a horror movie and stood up from the couch. "Well then, that's enough horror movies for one day. Let's go to sleep."

"But won't you lose your bet?"

"Doubt it. I have three movies on him." Johan said, remembering they texted each other what movies they were watching.

"Ok then…"

They spent twenty minutes getting ready for bed.

Johan stood outside Judai's room which was right next to Johan's.

"Night Judai."

"Goodnight Johan." Judai closed the door softly.

An hour later, Judai was still awake. He had to admit, so many scary movies had left him well, scared. He tried distracting himself by thinking of school.

Thoughts of Johan talking with Rokuro came to his head.

Judai frowned. For some reason, he didn't like that. Johan and Rokuro had become fast friends and it was making him sad. But they had tons of friends, so why was this bugging him? Maybe it was the look that Rokuro was giving Johan when he first saw him, or maybe Judai was just imagining things? He thought about Rokuro talking to some other person in detention and that didn't bug him, so why did it make him sad when he saw Johan talking to the greenette?

Times like this he wished he hadn't outgrown his nightlight.

With a small sigh, Judai got up and opened the door. Sure, he was scared but maybe Johan wouldn't mind helping him out.

He saw Johan's door was open. Judai quietly walked inside. Johan was fast asleep.

"J-Johan?" Judai called out, a little above a whisper. He didn't want to scare the bluenette awake. And he wasn't afraid of Johan hitting him since for some reason, Johan never swung at Judai if he woke him up. Johan would swing at his dad and at his mom but she would catch it and twist his arm around so even asleep, he didn't do it to her anymore. But he hit everyone else but Judai.

Johan shifted a bit.

"Johan?"

"Hm?" Johan's eyes slowly opened. He sat up when he saw Judai. "Judai? What's wrong?"

Judai blushed and was glad that it was too dark for Johan to see it. He thought being scared of some horror movies was silly.

"C-Can I sleep with you?"

Johan blinked. "Sure, but are you that scared?"

"…Yeah…"

"I'm sorry Judai. We shouldn't have seen all that today."

"No, no, it's ok Johan, really."

Johan nodded. Something inside Johan was telling him that he wanted Judai to be with him.

…Wait, what?

In what way did he mean that?

The bluenette patted the spot next to him on the bed and Judai climbed in.

Judai faced Johan.

Johan wrapped an arm around the brunette and pulled him a little closer to him.

"Johan?"

He kissed his forehead. "Night Judai."

"…Night Johan."

A few hours later…

"AW!" Kari and Sailene exclaimed in the morning.

"They finally grew some!" Dante and Sessue said.

Johan and Judai woke up screaming.

Their parents laughed.

"We always knew you two would end up together!" their moms said. They pulled out cameras and took tons of pictures of the position their sons were in.

"Together?" the two echoed. They looked at each other.

Was that what they were feeling? They wanted to get together?

Johan leaned in and gave Judai a soft kiss on the lips.

Yeah, that's what they were feeling.

They separated and smiled.

"Now they can't wait to get in each other's pants," their dads commented.

Johan and Judai looked away and blushed.

"Way to ruin the moment," their moms said.

Judai and Johan looked at the adults. "Ugh… why can't we have normal parents?"

~END FLASHBACK!~

Judai smiled at Johan. "Took us long enough, huh?"

"Oh yeah." Johan nodded. "Then there was the wedding…" Johan trailed off. "You know, I don't remember our parents ever telling us we had a wedding."

"Me neither." Judai added.

"Johan! Judai! Detention!" Mr. Inaba said.

"Huh? Why?"

"No talking in the middle of my lesson!"

Johan and Judai looked at each other.

Mr. Inaba was a lot harder on them after the explosion that destroyed his car that he believed the two caused.

"There was a lesson going on?"

EXPLODE!

"More detention!"

Johan and Judai were seriously wanting to find out what the hell was causing those explosions.

* * *

**Monkey: Wow, this turned out longer than I thought... anyway, thank you Yugiohfanfic26 for the ideas of the orientation and of seeing how they got together! Hope you guys liked the chappie**

Cookee: How much are you gonna update?

**Monkey: Well, I'm updating again tomorrow, and possibly the next day, but I'm not sure xD I'm so tired... .**

Cookee: I see. *Sees Monkey fall asleep.* ...See you later everybody! ^^;


	24. The Reenactment!

**Monkey: I own nothing!**

"…Wake up!!!" Kari and Sailene yelled one morning.

Johan and Judai woke up screaming, "We didn't do it!! …On second thought, we probably did…"

Their moms laughed.

Judai was curled up next to Johan who had him pulled close to him. The two sat up and looked at their moms.

"Nice. Anyway, you better get up, you don't wanna be late for a wedding," Sailene said.

"Who's getting married?" they asked her.

"You."

Johan and Judai laid back down. "Uh-huh…" They shot back up. "Wait, WHAT?!"

"Yep. You're having a wedding today whether you like it or not," Kari told them.

The two boys raised a brow.

"Why are we having a wedding?" Judai asked. Seriously, only their parents would do something like that. They don't see other parents putting their kids through the hells they went through on a daily basis!

"Well, you two are technically already married, so you're just doing a reenactment," his mom replied.

"And if we say no?" Johan challenged carefully.

"Well now, you wouldn't want all your friends to know what happened to you guys when you went to summer camp five years ago, would you?" Sailene replied with a smirk. There was no way their kids were getting out of this one.

Judai paled and clung to Johan. The bluenette hugged him close.

"You wouldn't dare," Johan said.

"We've got pictures and witnesses." Kari stated. "We would dare."

"So we can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Sailene told them simply.

"Our moms are scary," Judai whispered to Johan. He nodded in agreement.

"So what do you want to do?" their moms asked.

The boys looked at each other. They sighed, knowing there was no way they'd be able to win against their moms.

"…When's the wedding?"

---

"You know Judai, I don't get why you're so mad about this, I mean, you loved the dress when you were three," Kari said, helping Judai put on the veil.

Judai blushed. "Yeah mom, when I was three! I didn't know any better!" He sighed. "Why do I have to wear the dress?"

"Because Johan said hell no."

Judai's jaw dropped. "But I said no too!"

"Yeah, but you were the one originally in the dress." Kari took off the veil and tried again. "And it's just a reenactment so you're going back in the dress."

Judai frowned. "Where are our dads?"

"Business trip somewhere. They'll be here later today. Why do you want 'em?"

"So they can save us from this hell!" The veil covered his face. He sneezed several times. Something told him Rokuro had something to do with that.

"They can't help you now. You're doing the wedding."

"But the dress is uncomfortable!"

"Suck it up and be a man," his mom told him.

He stared at her through the mirror. "…You're kidding, right?" He sighed sadly when she shook her head. "Where's Johan? I wanna see Johan."

"It's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding."

"But we're not really getting married."

"…Do you know you're wearing a wedding dress?"

"One more thing," Judai began, ignoring his mother's question.

"You ask too many questions."

"Why the hell are we inside the girl's locker room at my school?? School already started, so why is no one in here??"

"I arranged it like this."

"Why?"

Kari laughed. "Oh come on Judai. You act like you don't know. The wedding will be held here at school."

"WHAT?!"

Judai hoped Johan was having better luck than he was with all this mess.

---

"I hope Judai's having better luck than me," Johan mumbled. "Ow!" He looked up at his mom who had just pinched him. "Was that necessary?"

"You weren't listening to me and I was saying something important." Sailene told him.

"So… what were you saying?"

"Now you're outta luck." Sailene went back to trying to tame Johan's hair. "Oh my God Johan! Do you ever brush your hair??"

"Not really. This is what my hair gets like right after I shower. If I really want to, I'll brush it but it stays the same. Sometimes Judai brushes it after we go to the pool."

"I see." She poked him in the back. "Stand up straight, you're getting remarried soon."

"You know that's not a normal thing for a parent to say."

"You know we're not normal parents."

Johan shook his head and stood up straight. "Why are you and Kari so hell bent on me and Judai doing a reenactment of our wedding twelve years ago?"

"It's cute."

"That's it?"

"And funny."

"…Why are we in the boys locker room?"

"The wedding's gonna be here."

"What?! What do you mean here?!"

"Well yeah, where else did you think it was going to be at?"

"At one of our mansions??"

"We're calling a school wide ditch day but everyone's staying here. Your wedding will be in the gym and the reception out in the quad."

"What?? Well, who's gonna be the minister?"

"Mr. Kuyoski."

"So does this mean no chaos?" Johan had a feeling Rokuro was going to do something or maybe already had.

"This means only a small amount of chaos."

"Well that's something at least."

Sailene roughly pulled the brush back.

"Ow!"

---

In the in-house room, Rokuro sneezed twice.

---

"…Good morning to all," Mr. Kuyoski began, a little nervous of the situation he found himself in. The next parent-teacher conference, the four of them weren't going to be allowed in the school! "Ehm… I'm calling a school wide ditch day…"

The school cheered.

"But…"

The school groaned. There was always a but!

"You'll all have to attend Johan and Judai's wedding…"

The school stayed quiet.

Rokuro ran into the office where Mr. Kuyoski was.

"Woohoo!! Come on everybody! To the—wait where's this gonna be at?" Rokuro said into the phone the principal was using to broadcast his announcement to the school.

The school laughed.

"The wedding will be in the gym in an hour, the reception out in the quad."

"Then let's go everybody!" Rokuro exclaimed. "To the gym!!"

The school cheered and everybody headed off to the gym, it wasn't every day the principal called a ditch day or two guys got married there.

---

"I'm gonna kill Rokuro… ACHOO!" Judai swore. He sneezed several times. "Can I take the veil off?" They were making their way to the gym after hearing Mr. Kuyoski's announcement.

Kari shook her head. "You didn't tell me you were sick."

"I'm not—ACHOO—I bet someone put—ACHOO—something on the—ACHOO—veil." Judai sniffed.

His phone vibrated. He got a text from Johan: Hey, how are you holding up?

Judai was about to type a reply when Kari took his phone away.

"Hey!" Judai whined. He stopped walking.

"No texting your husband right now." Kari put his cell in her pocket. "Now come on, start walking or I'm pushing you out, Johan's gonna be there in a bit."

"I don't wanna go out in a dress!"

"It's too late now. Now march."

Judai sighed. "This sucks."

---

Johan looked over towards the girls locker room. He pulled at the collar of his tux. The whole school was in the gym, watching him and waiting for Judai.

The gym actually looked nice, it didn't seem like a gym at all, well, except for the bleachers.

Mr. Kuyoski stared at the black book in his hands. "Hey Johan, how'd I get stuck doing this?"

Johan looked up at him. "Well our moms figured since you were pranked by them and you're pranked by us, you're pretty much a friend of the family."

"Joy."

The wedding music began. Johan looked back at the door leading to the locker room. The doors opened.

Then closed again.

"No! Never! I'm not going out like this with the whole school watching!" they all heard Judai yell.

"Get your dress-covered ass out there!" Kari yelled back.

"No!"

Johan smiled. Judai was just shy. "Judai!" He yelled. "Come on out! I wanna see you!"

The doors slammed open and Judai was pushed out. He had on a white dress with off the shoulder short sleeves. The dress wasn't long, it covered his feet but didn't have a tail. Judai sneezed and the veil lifted up a bit.

Rokuro smirked. Johan saw it.

If Rokuro wanted to mess with Judai, Johan was going to give him hell for it.

Judai reached Johan's side with a frown. They both had seen people take out cameras and phones to take pictures.

"I don't like this," Judai whispered.

"Don't worry Judai, I think you look great."

"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony…" And on Mr. Kuyoski went. Both Kari and Sailene had video cameras and were taping everything.

Judai continued sneezing throughout the long speech while Johan yawned. The speech was so boring! Judai yawned and leaned against Johan who was falling asleep. Judai missed and fell back, landing on his butt.

"Whoa!" he said.

The school laughed.

Johan, now awake, helped Judai up. Mr. Kuyoski continued with the speech through the commotion. The principal looked up at the two and saw they looked like they were planning revenge on him for being so boring.

He gulped. He continued on anyway.

Rokuro, who was sitting close to them, threw a rock at one of the candles by the two. The candle was knocked over and in the process, caught Judai's veil on fire.

"AH!"

Judai pulled the veil off and threw it somewhere where people dumped water on it.

"Man! I'm better off without the damn thing! It's too much trouble!" Judai exclaimed.

Mr. Kuyoski continued.

Johan pulled his phone out of his pocket and then put it back in. He texted someone without looking. Judai raised a brow and Johan just smiled when he finished.

While Mr. Kuyoski continued still, three doors slammed open. Three big security guards busted in.

"Rokuro!" they yelled.

"Oh shit." Was all Rokuro managed to say before the guards dog piled him.

Judai looked at Johan. "Did you…?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't want him messing with you during our wedding."

"Aw."

The guards handcuffed Rokuro and dragged him down the bleachers but kept him inside the gym.

Mr. Kuyoski shook his head before continuing.

Finally, it was time for the vows.

Johan went first.

"I, Johan, take you, Judai, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Smiling, Judai followed.

"I, Judai, take you, Johan, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love with you a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

Then they pulled out two flamethrowers and torched everything in sight.

…

Just kidding.

That's what the audience (including their moms) thought they would do. But they all saw that while Johan and Judai were holding hands and staring straight at each other, they saw that those two really were in love.

Mr. Kuyoski nodded. "If there is anyone who objects to this union, speak up now or forever hold your peace."

Johan glared at Rokuro who opened his mouth. His glare said, 'Say something and I'll be seeing you in Hell sooner than we both thought.'

Rokuro closed his mouth.

No one objected.

"Ok." Mr. Kuyoski nodded again, closing the book in his hands. "You may now kiss the…um…the…?" Was Judai the bride or the husband??

Johan and Judai leaned in for the kiss, both ignoring Mr. Kuyoski and saving him some trouble.

"…Well that works too." Mr. Kuyoski said. "I now declare you… whatever."

Johan pulled Judai close to him.

"Let's get this party started!!" the two newlyweds yelled happily.

They all went out to the quad where the cake was at. Kari and Sailene had replaced the candles with sparklers. But before the wedding began, Johan and Judai switched the sparklers with fireworks.

Their moms had given their cameras to two teachers who spent the rest of the day taping everything.

Johan lit the "sparklers" and … BOOM! Cake bits flew everywhere!

The guards brought Rokuro out in time to see the cake blow up. The greenette laughed at it.

The happy couple looked at each other and grinned. "Get him outta here!" They yelled to the security guards.

Rokuro stopped laughing. "What?! I didn't do that this time!"

The guards re-handcuffed him and dragged him inside the gym.

Kari and Sailene appeared with another cake. "We figured you two would blow it up one way or another, so we got a back-up cake too!"

The music was blasting and everyone was having a great time when suddenly Dante and Sessue showed up since their wives texted them to come to the school.

The two saw the gym full of wedding decorations and the quad the same. They saw the reception outside and Johan and Judai as the "bride and groom."

"Holy shit…" they began. "We're in-laws!!"

Then came the time to throw the bouquet.

Judai threw it from the top of the gym bleachers to the girls at the bottom.

Ms. Tamayori caught it. "…"

Rokuro, who had managed to temporarily escape the guards, walked by her and grinned. He had a snake in his hands. Ms. Tamayori screamed and ran away.

Johan was carrying a slice of cake and turned around, accidentally slamming the cake on Judai's chest, all over his dress.

"Uh… oh shit…" Johan said when he saw Judai raise a brow. Judai raised his hand and took a handful of cake and smashed it in Johan's face.

"Of course you realize," Johan began, the cake slowly falling off his face.

"This means war!" Judai grinned. Johan smiled and the cake fight began. Their parents joined up and got Mr. Kuyoski all at once in the face.

"…A friend of the family…great…"

Everyone else there joined in too.

After a couple hours, the party still continued.

Johan and Judai were at a table with their moms.

"This was a great joke mom," Judai said.

"Joke?" Kari asked. "What joke?"

"This one," Johan said. Judai nodded and ate a cookie. Johan drank a little bit of tequila.

"Oh that. The wedding wasn't a joke." Kari laughed.

"The wedding was legit. You guys are married now." Sailene added with a smile.

Johan choked on the tequila and Judai on the cookie.

"What?!" the two boys yelled. "Wasn't this just a reenactment?!"

"Well yeah, but when you were three it didn't count." Kari said.

"Now it does count." Sailene finished.

So that had been the reason why they were hell bent on getting them to do the reenactment!!

"Oh…" They said.

Johan smirked. "So then when's our honeymoon?"

Kari and Sailene laughed when Judai smashed more cake in Johan's face.

"That's it! I want a divorce! My husband's a perv!" Judai said. He got up and left the table.

"Oh Judai come on!" Johan said, getting up and chasing after him. "I was just kidding! Judai!"

* * *

**Monkey: Ok, thank you soo much Emerald Twin Blade for the idea of the reenactment! She basically came up with the entire chappie, I just wrote it xD and I don't own the vows either! I got them from somewhere on the internet... xD Poor Johan, he'll be sleeping on the couch tonight xDD**

Cookee: Nice.

**Monkey: And please, don't hurt me for putting Judai in a dress!! n.n" So tired....**

Cookee: 3...2...1...*Monkey falls asleep.* See you later everybody!

* * *


	25. Another Troublemaker

**Monkey: I own— wait a minute, I keep saying that I own nothing while I do in fact own all the OCs in here... so I own nothing but the OCs! xD**

Ding Dong

The door swung open.

"Hi Johan," Judai greeted.

"Hey." Johan walked in and kissed Judai. "You said you needed my help?"

"Yup. I'm babysitting."

After closing the door, the two walked up the stairs.

"Who are you babysitting?"

"My cousin Toko." Judai replied with a smile.

Toko was short for Tokoroshi.

Johan stopped. "Toko? You're babysitting Toko??"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh great, you're here," a voice said.

Standing at the top of the stairs ahead of them stood a boy who was a bit shorter than Judai. He had dark brown hair and eyes to match. He was ten years old. He was Toko and was currently glaring at Johan.

The bluenette fought the urge to glare back. Toko has never liked Johan, at all. And he made his life hell any and every chance he could. Johan didn't understand why Toko had it out for him.

Judai was totally oblivious to everything and had no idea Toko often plotted Johan's demise.

"Hi Toko," Johan greeted.

Toko looked at Judai and ignored Johan. "Why is he here?"

"I'm always with Johan," Judai admitted then blushed a bit. "And I missed him."

Johan smiled at his brunette. They hadn't seen each other since Friday and it was late Sunday afternoon.

"Judai," he hugged him from behind.

"Ew." Toko made a face and ran away.

Judai frowned. "Did we do something wrong?"

Johan sighed and shook his head. "No Judai, don't worry about it."

He hoped this meeting with Toko wouldn't end in disaster like the last.

---

"Hey Judai, have you seen my cell phone?" Johan asked, walking into the kitchen where Judai was making some ice cream sundaes for the three of them.

"Umm… I don't think so. Where was the last place you put it?" Judai replied.

"That's just it though, it should've been in my pocket this whole time, I haven't taken it out since I got here," Johan said. Could it have been Toko?

Judai was struggling with the bottle of chocolate syrup. "Agh… I'll just use another one." He turned around and began searching for another bottle when Johan picked up the previous bottle. Maybe it wasn't opened ri—

SPLAT!!

"…I fixed it." Johan said. Judai turned around and laughed.

"Oh Johan, you didn't have to squirt it all over your face just to fix it, I have another one."

Johan smiled a bit. "Well, it wasn't exactly my fault."

He knew, he just _knew_, it was Toko's.

"Go wash up, I'm almost done here," Judai said.

"Alright." Johan walked out of the kitchen and made his way over to the bathroom where he bumped into Toko who started laughing at him.

"Sucker." Toko said.

Johan narrowed his eyes at him. "Toko… you wouldn't happen to know where my cell is, do you?"

Toko gave him a shit eating grin. "I threw it in the pool."

"Oh, ok." Johan nodded. He did a double take. "You did what?!"

He ran off and went outside where the pool was. It's been filled with water ever since the Twinkie adventure. He looked over the edge and saw his phone was at the bottom of the pool.

"Damn it." He shook his head, knowing there was no use now and was better off just leaving it there.

He walked back to the door and tried to open it. He tried to turn the knob but found it locked.

"That little shit!" Johan muttered. He knocked on the door.

Judai opened it. "Johan? What were you doing outside?"

"…Nothing."

---

CRASH!!

SPLASH!!

"Damn it Toko!" Johan yelled.

Toko stuck his tongue out at him and ran out of the room. Johan ran after him.

Unfortunately, he lost the evil boy within the mazes of the hallways upstairs.

Johan rounded a corner, crashed into Judai and sent them both tumbling down a small flight of stairs.

"AH!" they yelled.

At least the stairs weren't made of metal.

Judai blinked when they finally landed. "You know, I thought this was gonna be payback for all the times I've ended up on top of you, but now I gotta say, how the hell did I end up on you if I was on the bottom?" Judai looked down at Johan as he sat up, pretty much straddling Johan's hips.

"I told you that I didn't want you to get hurt." Johan smiled.

"Thanks Johan." Judai thought about the rush Johan had been in before crashing into him. "Wait, what were you doing earlier?"

"…I was chasing Toko." Johan replied, knowing he couldn't lie to Judai.

"Why?"

Johan sighed. It was time for Judai to know the truth. "See the red paint on me?"

"Yeah."

"Toko did it. He's evil!"

"No he's not."

"Judai, Toko hates me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"YES I DO!!" Toko yelled from somewhere in the mansion.

"Told you," Johan shot.

Judai got off of him and helped him up. "So all this time…?"

Johan nodded. Anytime something happened to Johan because of Toko, Johan would either not tell Judai or get rid of all the evidence before Judai found out.

"But you don't prank him back," Judai pointed out. Never once has he seen Johan prank Toko or Toko say anything about Johan pranking him.

Johan raked a hand through his red-blue hair and regretted it when he saw the red paint on his hand. "Of course not Judai. He's your family. I'm fully aware that some of my pranks can be dangerous and I don't want to hurt him." He grinned. "Besides, since we got married, he's part of my family too."

"Johan…" Judai smiled. He was so sweet.

SPLAT!! (x5!)

Johan bit his lip to keep himself from swearing.

"Yikes," Judai said, seeing the egg yolks run down Johan's hair and onto his clothes.

The red-blue haired boy now covered in eggs took in deep breaths to calm himself down. Sure he always pranked teachers and students, but getting pranked himself wasn't as fun.

Judai giggled. Johan frowned, thinking he was laughing at him.

"You're so cute." Judai said before kissing Johan.

He blinked when Judai pulled back shortly after. "Cute? Even while covered in red paint and eggs?"

Judai laughed and nodded. "Yeah."

Just as he was about to give Johan another kiss, Toko appeared at the top of the stairs. He made a face again.

"Ew. Get a room."

Johan glared and took a step forward. Toko dropped the face and ran away again.

"Johan?"

"I'll be in the shower." He gave him a quick kiss and walked back up the stairs and went into his and Judai's room, where he had some spare clothes.

Judai watched him leave. He looked over in the direction Toko had gone and shook his head.

He walked down another flight of stairs and headed to the game room where his cell was at. Before doing anything, he needed to make some calls.

---

"Damn." Johan shook his head. He was out of the shower and was wearing everything but a shirt. "The one thing I forget to take in there is the one thing he takes."

Toko had removed every single one of his shirts. He only left Judai's but those were too small for Johan. Back when they had decided to switch places, they bought clothes the other usually wore so they wouldn't be too big or too small.

There was a knock at the door.

Johan walked to it. "Toko, I swear if that's you—oh, Judai."

Judai stared at him. He smirked. "Forget something?"

"Yeah, a coffin to lock Toko in."

"Well, I know how we can fix that," Judai said.

Johan stared. "…I was just kidding."

Judai laughed. "Not that, I meant it's time you fought back."

"Judai, I told you I don't want to hurt him. Plus, I don't wanna get in trouble."

"And you won't." Judai grinned. "I got permission to kick his ass."

Johan nodded. "Ok, I'm listening."

"Alright, but first let's get you a shirt."

They went into Judai's parents' room and Judai searched through Sessue's shirts and found one that looked like it could fit Johan. He gave it to him and he put it on. Once on, he looked down and read the bold white font on the black shirt.

"'Stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed. But for a while, I was a suspect.'" Johan laughed a bit. "What is it with you guys and the crazy sayings on shirts?"

Judai grinned. "They're funny and they make people laugh."

"True. Anyway, you were saying?"

"Right. Well I was thinking…"

---

Toko slowly walked down the stairs. He hadn't seen or heard his cousin or the bluenette for almost an hour now and he wanted to know what they were doing. Something told him that whatever it was they were doing, it wasn't good for him.

"Hi Toko!" Judai exclaimed, popping out of no where in front of the young brunette.

"Ah!"

Judai blinked. "Something wrong?"

Toko took in a few deep breaths and shook his head.

"You know, it's said that when people get scared like that, it's because they've done something wrong. Have you done something wrong?"

Toko stared at him for a bit. "…No."

Judai shrugged. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

He turned around and went back into the kitchen.

Toko raised a brow. What was Judai planning?

He kept on walking until he reached the game room. Carefully, he pushed open the door from a safe distance.

SPLAT!!

"Ha!" Toko said. He shook his head at the bucket full of pudding on the ground. Did they really think he was going to fall for that?

He stepped in and didn't notice it, but when he pushed the door open a little more, it pulled on a rope that released another bucket.

"AH!" Toko screamed. "What is this?!"

Johan walked into the room, stepping over the bucket of pudding from before. "That is your first taste of revenge." Giving him a smirk, he left the room.

Toko frowned as he watched the bluenette leave. He was pranking him back?? But he never fought back!

It was then Toko knew, he was in deep shit now.

---

"I think this is a bad idea," Johan said honestly.

Judai shook his head. "Johan. Come on."

"Well, I get dumping stuff on him and scaring him earlier like that, but giving him some exploding pancakes?"

Judai was the only one who knew that Johan knew how to make exploding pancakes. He didn't know why or how he knew how to do that, but they were fun to make and watch them blow up.

"We're not actually gonna give them to him." Judai reasoned.

Johan stared at him.

"Ok we are but, you're gonna be there to 'save' him."

"Save him? From the pancakes? Wouldn't that make me a hypocrite if I give him the pancakes then save him from them?"

"Yes. That's why you're not going to give them to him. I am."

"But Judai," Johan began.

"No. You're always there to save me from Rokuro and anyone and anything else that messes with me so I think it's time I'm able to return the favor."

Johan smiled. "I don't do that so you can owe me, I do it because I want to."

"I know. But still. Let me do this, this is a matter of pride!"

Johan blinked. "Pride? Really?"

"No, but now that we're married, if he messes with you, he messes with me. And I don't care if I get in trouble, that little pipsqueak deserves it!" Judai said.

Johan laughed at the scheming brunette. "Hm… this is a side of you I like."

Judai blushed. "Not now Johan."

"Ok. I'll just wait for later then."

Judai shook his head and went to call up Toko.

The pancakes were already done so now all they had to do was put their plan into action.

Toko sat down at the dinner table and looked at Johan. He had taken a quick bath to get rid of the stuff on him and changed his clothes. He eyed the bluenette warily.

Johan grinned at him and Toko looked at him in fear. Johan dropped the grin and he began to feel a little sorry for Toko. Sure, the prank he gave him was simple and it wasn't dangerous, but apparently Toko thought he was going to kick his ass, if the look on his face gave away anything.

Judai came out of the kitchen with a plate of exploding pancakes. He seriously had to ask his bluenette how he made those. He thought of all the chaos they could start if they brought those to school to prank the teachers.

Toko stared at the plate in front of him. "Pancakes for dinner?"

Judai nodded. "Why? Is there a problem with that?"

"N-no…" Toko picked up a fork.

Judai took a few steps back and waited for Toko to eat the pancakes.

"No!"

EXPLODE!

Toko stared with wide eyes the remains of the exploding pancakes. Johan had pushed him out of the way at the last second while Judai jumped out of the way.

Judai grinned. "That was awesome!"

Johan looked down at Toko who was now sitting on his lap. Toko burst out crying.

"Uh, Judai, can I get a little help here?" Johan asked.

Judai went towards them and tried to pull Toko away from Johan but the ten year old clung to Johan's shirt.

"Ok Toko, let go of my boyfriend." Judai said, pulling his arm a bit.

Johan stopped him. "Hey Toko, how come you don't like me? What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?"

Toko looked up at him. "Judai used to be so nice to me… and and he would always pay a-attention to me… but but then you came along and Judai forgot about me!"

It happened when Judai was ten and Toko was five. His reasoning was a little childish.

Johan blinked. "Attention? That's all you wanted? Well, you could've said something earlier, I mean, you didn't have to go this far to get Judai's attention."

"But but it was impossible with you around!" Toko looked away.

Johan smiled. "You know, for a ten year old demon, you're actually kinda cute."

Judai stared at the bluenette. "What?"

Johan looked up. "What?"

Toko looked between them back and forth. "Cute? After all the things I've done…?" His crying calmed down.

Johan nodded. "Well yeah, I mean, you're the way you are because your parents are just as insane as ours are. And while you did piss me off, now I know why and I'm ok with it." He smiled. "I promise to back off for a while so you can spend more time with your cousin."

Toko looked surprised. "Really? You would do that?"

"Yeah, you would really do that??" Judai asked, surprised as well.

Johan nodded again. "Yeah, why?"

Toko wiped away his tears and grinned. "I like you more now! You're nicer than Judai and you didn't give me exploding pancakes."

Judai's jaw dropped. "What?! But, but!"

Toko hugged Johan and looked at Judai. "Sleep with one eye open…"

Johan blinked a couple times and laughed. Apparently the ten year old now had a small crush on him.

Judai glared at Toko who was in the arms of _his _boyfriend gone husband.

"I'll show you who has to sleep with one eye open!" Judai warned.

Johan grinned. "Judai, are you jealous?"

Judai blushed and looked away. "Of Toko? No way!"

Toko stuck his tongue out at his cousin.

Judai clenched a fist. "Why you!"

Johan stood up with Toko clinging to him and hugged Judai as well. "Now you see that? We're all one big happy family…"

Toko and Judai glared at each other without the bluenette noticing. Looks like Judai now had a love rival. And he was ten! The nerve of him!

Johan simply shook his head. Well, this encounter with Toko didn't end in disaster like the last one did, but this one was way more interesting.

"So Judai, you up for a threesome?" Johan asked, a small smirk on his face.

Judai turned his glare to Johan. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"What?" Johan let go of the two. "Judai, come on! You know I was just kidding!"

Judai walked away and went into his room. Johan followed but got locked out before he could go in.

"Judai!"

"Hey Johan, you can sleep with me if you want," Toko offered.

Before Johan had a chance to reply, the door in front of him opened and Judai pulled him inside. No way was he letting that evil little twerp be with his Johan!

Johan grinned. "I told you Toko was evil."

* * *

**Monkey: Hmmm... never noticed that I do in fact own the OCs... Anyway, I know, this chapter TOTALLY sucks! Well, I was rushed with this chapter just cuz I already have the next chapter done (why didn't I put that chapter up instead so I would have more time for this one? I don't know... I just realized that too...Damn it.) Anyway, this idea was from Azelf1717, I know the cousin was supposed to be 13, but I made him younger... hope I didn't screw up the idea too badly!**

Cookee: You tend to screw up anyway.

**Monkey: You're so mean! TT_TT And you know I've been a little out of lately!**

Cookee: A little? Lately? Right. Well we'll see you guys later!


	26. Ridiculous Excuses!

**Monkey: I own nothing but the OC's!**

* * *

The bell rang.

Mr. Shihomi shook his head and walked towards his door. In his class, if you were late, you got locked out.

Everyone was in his class except for the two newly weds.

"Honestly, I think those two got worse since they got married." He sighed and closed the door.

CRASH!!

Mr. Shihomi blinked several times before slowly opening the door.

Johan and Judai were on the ground in front of him, their skateboards flying off in two different directions.

Apparently, they had crashed into the door.

The two jumped up. "Hi Mr. Shihomi!"

"You know the rules," he told them.

"Oh come on! Please let us in!" Judai begged.

"Yeah! We really did try to make it on time!" Johan added.

"So then why are you late?"

"I thought it was Sunday," Johan replied.

"It's Wednesday." Mr. Shihomi stated. "And you?"

"My dog ate my alarm clock," Judai told him.

The teacher raised a brow. "You don't have a dog."

"You don't know that." Judai shot.

"Do you have a dog?"

"No."

"…"

Their classmates chuckled.

Mr. Shihomi pinched the bridge of his nose. "If I give you detention now, will you behave in class?"

"Sure."

"Ok. Detention."

"Sweet!" the high fived each other. "Fastest time so far! We're not even in class yet!"

"Ugh…"

~Fourth Period~

Ms. Takagaki placed her hands on her hips. "Well?"

"Yes?" Judai asked innocently. Johan bit back a grin.

"Should I even bother asking?" she… asked.

"Oh? Ohh… do you mean about our homework?" Judai titled his head to the side a bit.

The teacher nodded.

"My goldfish ate it." Judai replied simply.

The class giggled.

"…Do you even try?"

Judai didn't know what exactly she was referring to so he just opted for saying, "No, not really."

Ms. Takagaki looked at Johan. "And what's your excuse?"

"I did my homework. But last night I went to get a drink of water and when I came back, it was gone. But I swear I saw little green footprints leading under my bed." The bluenette replied easily.

The class laughed. Really, they could see why all their teachers hated them, but they were pretty damn funny to the students. A great form of entertainment.

"You know, I expect that sort of response from Judai," Ms. Takagaki said honestly.

"Hm?" Judai looked up, not having been paying attention after he spoke.

"Why?" Johan asked.

"Well, I thought you were the more serious one, the smarter one."

Judai looked at him. Johan shrugged.

"We've managed to prove most teachers wrong by this point."

Ms. Takagaki rolled her eyes. "Never thought I'd get tired of giving people detention."

"But we're aiming for a record!" the two said.

"And how's that going for you?"

Judai pulled out a list, a very long list that fell to ground as it rolled out. Johan also pulled out a list only it wasn't as long as Judai's. Judai's was of all the detentions they'd gotten so far and Johan's was of all the in-houses they'd had. They looked at each other then back at the teacher.

"We'd say it's going pretty good." They replied with a grin.

"Uh-huh… Detention."

~Lunch~

Johan and Judai were no where to be seen during lunch.

"Anybody seen the Dumbass Duo?" Manjyome asked, looking around.

"Nope. Why?" Asuka asked, putting down her drink.

"They framed me!"

"Oh? And how did they do that?" Edo asked.

"I don't know! But all of a sudden I got detention! I'm gonna get those two!"

"Yeah right." Sho said. "If it was possible to get revenge on those two, they probably would've been killed by the seniors already."

"Damn…"

The newly weds made their appearance in Ms. Shimure's English class.

"Johan? Judai? What are you two doing here? It's a B day, you don't have my class today," Ms. Shimure said upon seeing them, not noticing her class pale slightly and try to scoot their desks back.

"I came because I need a place to hide." Johan answered seriously. "I'm being chased by giant man-eating marshmallows!"

"I'm here to learn!" Judai piped in happily.

Ms. Shimure blinked several times. Her class smiled at the two, their fear going away. "…Huh?"

"We love English class!" the two said. The class bit back their laughter. They knew that was a lie.

"Um… well then, sit down?"

"No!" Judai said when he saw their were only two available desks. "I can't sit there! It's too close to the wall of Doom!"

The class tried not to laugh while the teacher raised a brow.

Johan looked at the wall. "I could blow it up for you if you want."

"Would you really do that??" Judai asked.

Johan nodded. "Sure. I don't like the wall either."

Ms. Shimure stared at them in complete shock. "Oh my God. You two really are demons! Like all the other teachers say!!"

"Demons?" Johan asked, faking shock.

Judai smiled. "We prefer angels in disguise."

"Get out of my class!"

"Aw, but we like it here," Judai said.

"I never thought I'd say this to you two, but…" Ms. Shimure stood up. "Detention!"

Judai pulled out the list and added that. "'Bout time."

Johan nodded. "That only took seven months to get."

"Yup." They turned around and waved.

"See ya!"

Ms. Shimure was in shock. "Those… those demons!!"

~Sixth Period~

Mr. Inaba stared at the two from the other side of the class. He literally didn't go within ten feet from them ever since his car blew up. And no matter how hard they tried, he didn't believe them when they said they had nothing to do with the explosion.

"Where's your homework?" he asked.

"Honestly," Judai began. "I couldn't find anyone to copy it from."

Mr. Inaba felt his eye twitch. "And you, Johan? I mean, there must be a reason why Judai didn't copy your homework." He said sarcastically.

Johan grinned. "It's so perfect I'm having it framed."

The teacher stared at them. "…Detention."

The two high-fived each other. Mr. Inaba sighed.

"My God, giving out detention has now become a chore…"

"Too bad you don't get paid for it," Judai said.

"In-house too!" "Sweet!"

~Eighth Period~

Judai had gone to Johan's geometry class instead of going to his algebra class.

"Can Judai stay here?" Johan asked.

Mr. Kawasaki looked up from his computer where he was playing solitaire. "Sure."

They grinned and went to find two empty seats.

"Now what?" Judai asked, sitting next to Johan.

"Now we chill here till it's time for you to go back to algebra," the bluenette replied, ducking a paper airplane.

"Aw, do I have to go back?" Judai whined. "I don't like that class!"

Johan shook his head with a smile. Judai was so cute. "Yes, you have to go back. And I thought you were doing better since the snake incident?"

Judai nodded. "Oh, I am, I just don't like that class." He looked down.

Johan laughed when he heard Judai mumble something about evil talking rubber chickens from Hell.

When there was only five minutes left of school, Johan and Judai got out of their class without asking the teacher and went to Ms. Tamayori's class. Mr. Kawasaki didn't care since he was too busy playing solitaire.

"Judai, I don't think I've ever had someone as late as you in one of my classes. You are an hour and twenty minutes late!" Ms. Tamayori said upon seeing them enter. She saw Johan and ran behind her desk. "Why are you here?!"

Judai laughed a bit. "At least I came. And the only reason I was late was because Johan and I got locked in a janitor's closet which led us to the world of Narnia!"

Ms. Tamayori stared at them. "Judai, that was a wardrobe."

"Well it was a janitor's closet for us!"

Johan calmly took a seat closest to the door. "And I'm here cause I had nothing better to do."

"What do you want?" she eyed them, knowing there was no way they'd just come in and sit down without wanting something from her.

"Nothing." Judai replied, sitting on top of Johan's desk since the bluenette took the only seat available.

"Judai, that's not your seat."

"Well of course not, none of them are, none of them have my name on it."

The class quietly giggled.

"Then Johan, get out of here, you don't belong here!"

Johan looked at her and frowned. "I'm hurt, Ms. Tamayori. I thought I had finally found my place in this world and you turn it all around on me!"

The class chuckled.

Judai stared at her. "I always knew you were evil."

Johan and Judai had seen that they were pretty good actors so they decided to join theatre the following year.

Ms. Tamayori brought a hand up to her face and she proceeded to slapping her forehead. "Why? Why do you two do this to me?"

Johan looked around casually, having dropped the fake sadness. "We really don't have anything better to do."

Judai stared at the clock. They had a minute left. "You wanna see more? We can do more!" Ms. Tamayori's eyes widened and she moved her hands around in front of her, in an attempt to stop them. "No! No, no, no that's alright! Just go now!"

Johan rolled his eyes. "We can't leave yet."

"Why not?!"

Judai pulled out the list he'd had earlier. "We haven't gotten anything from you yet."

"Fine! Detention! In-house! Suspension! RPC! I don't care! Just get out of my class, please!"

Judai stole someone's pencil and added the detention. Johan stole someone else's pencil, pulled out his list and also added in the in-house. Johan nodded when they finished and they tossed the pencils somewhere behind them.

"Hey!" the two kids they'd gotten their pencils from said. They were easily ignored.

"Just another year of this and we'll have beat our parents."

"Really?" Judai asked, staring at both lists. "Just another year?"

"Yup. But if we wanna set a record that no one will be able to break, we'll have to continue on like this for the rest of high school."

They put the lists away and Judai grinned at his teacher right before the bell rang. "Isn't that great? We're gonna have so much fun!"

Ms. Tamayori sighed and sat down at her desk. She slammed her head down on the keyboard in front of her and repeated that a few times. She had known the second Judai had set foot in her class, that wide grin on his face, she was doomed. Doomed to hear stupidities, day after day after day. Doomed to face the hell that came with their pranks.

She lifted her head up and watched her students leave, Johan and Judai staying behind. They laughed and were the last to leave.

Damn. Her life sucked.

Her cell phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Yo, Tama, it's me, Mifune."

"What do you want?"

"I called to tell you that it's time we fought back."

She blinked and sat up straight. "Fought back?"

"Yeap. All of us teachers that have Johan and Judai. We've got a plan. You in or out?"

She thought for a bit, remembering that she still had to get her revenge on both of them because of the snake incident. She nodded with a smirk.

"I'm in."

* * *

**Monkey: Hope you guys liked the chappie! Ooh, I wonder what the teachers are going to do to fight back... xD**

Cookee: Shouldn't you already know that?

**Monkey: ...I should, but I don't xD I'll figure it out eventually, and if anyone has any ideas on what the teachers could do to them, that'd be great help!**

Cookee: Thank you Yugiohfanfic26 who suggested the two finally get busted in English class.

**Monkey: Ohh! I won't be writing a honeymoon chapter for this story, but Emerald Twin Blade will be writing a one shot honeymoon chapter! So be on the look out for that!! I can tell you guys now that her fic is awesome! xD**

Cookee: See you later everybody!


	27. A Family Hell!

**Monkey: I own nothing but the OC's!**

"Ok, all clear," Judai said in a whisper as the two quietly made their way down the hallway. Johan stayed close behind, looking back as he kept watch for anything that could stop their escape.

"Judai, is it just me or do you feel like we're being watched?" Johan asked, getting an odd feeling that someone was watching them.

"I've been feeling it too… oh no." Judai whispered, pouting. He stopped walking.

"What's—oh." Johan said simply when he looked up ahead to see what had stopped Judai.

The door in front of them which was the back exit of the Andersen mansion was covered with wood, nails and chains. The front door was the same and sadly, there were only two exits in that mansion. They were trapped.

"How the hell did they close off both exits so quickly??" Johan asked, raising a brow and wondering how their parents managed that so fast in the morning.

Judai sighed. "That's our parents for ya."

"You're damn right." a voice said. It sounded like an echo.

Johan paled and Judai followed suit. Judai ran for the window right next to the door and tried to open it but found it was super glued shut.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere." another voice said.

Johan looked around for a means of escape. Front door? Nope. Back door? Nope. Chimney? When was the last time they cleaned that? Oh that's right, never. So… Hell no! He gave a tired sigh. "Please, can't you let us go?"

"Not unless we're coming with you." yet another voice declared.

Judai walked back to Johan and lowered his head. "They got us…_again_!"

Johan placed his arms around his waist and pulled him close. He looked around.

"Alright. You can come." Johan mumbled.

Judai hid his face in Johan's chest. "Today's gonna suck."

"Where are you guys anyway?" Johan wondered. He couldn't see their parents anywhere.

Laughter was heard.

"Oh please, Johan, did you really think we were going to wait for you two to leave?" once again, another voice said.

"We're almost there." one of the earlier voices said.

The only thing keeping Johan from slamming his head onto the wall was the fact that Judai was right in front of him. He _knew _he felt they were being watched!

"Well, the cameras are new," Judai commented, lifting his face up. "And who knows, maybe today won't be so bad."

Johan looked down at him and raised a brow. "Do you really think so? Honestly?"

"Well…no." Judai sighed. "Come on, we should go, let's just get this over with…"

Nodding, Johan checked to make sure they had everything before going into the kitchen and coming out with an axe.

"Watch out Judai," Johan said, bringing the axe behind him.

Judai walked away and watched Johan swing the axe at the window.

CRASH!

Nodding in satisfaction, he tossed the axe somewhere behind him and got a hold of Judai's hand, pulling him towards the window.

Johan got out first and Judai climbed out after. Johan held Judai's hands when the brunette jumped down and kept a firm hold around his waist.

"Ready to face hell?" Judai asked.

"No but it doesn't matter because we're gonna face it anyway." Johan frowned, shaking his head slightly.

"True. Let's go, maybe there's a chance we'll beat them there."

Johan nodded. They quickly got on their skateboards and sped away.

---

"Honestly, I have to say that I expected this though I didn't think that they would actually set this up." Johan admitted, raising a brow as he looked around the front of their school.

Placed all around their school was the SWAT team.

Why was the SWAT team there? Well let's find out.

Johan walked to Mr. Kuyoski who was talking to one of the SWAT men. "Mr. Kuyoski, isn't this a little extreme?"

The principal dismissed the SWAT member and looked at Johan and Judai. "Perhaps, but you two know that I don't want to see your parents here, I don't think this school can handle that much chaos in one day." He paid closer attention to the two boys in front of him. "Why are you on his back?"

Johan was giving Judai a piggyback ride and Judai looked happy and comfortable.

"I fell off a wall earlier while riding my skateboard here and I think I hurt my ankle, I can't really walk on it," Judai replied as Johan shifted him around a bit so that he would be able to hold him better.

Mr. Kuyoski raised a brow. "You can get hurt?"

Judai stared at him. That was a weird question. "…Yeah…?"

"I see…" Mr. Kuyoski nodded before looking away and mumbling, "I didn't think that was possible…"

"Well, we'll see you later," Johan said.

"Why's that?"

"Because since our parents are coming, I know we'll be in your office by the end of the day." Johan deadpanned.

"I have the SWAT team here, I don't think they'll get through."

Judai and Johan laughed a bit. "Don't you know our parents?"

"…Dear God… you're right…"

Johan and Judai shook their heads when he started freaking out and decided to head on inside the school building.

Edo was the first person they came across. "Hey."

"Hey." was their reply.

They walked together to join up with the rest of their friends.

When Johan didn't set Judai down, Edo raised a brow.

"Why are you carrying him?"

"I fell off a wall earlier and I can't walk right. I think I hurt my ankle." Judai replied, for the second time in five minutes.

Their friends stared at them in shock.

"You can get hurt?!"

"You got hurt?!"

"How the hell did you get hurt?!"

"I didn't think it was possible for you guys to get hurt…"

This was said as simultaneously as possible.

Judai blinked. "Why do you guys think that?"

"Cuz you guys pull off the most ridiculous shit and never once get hurt." Jim stated.

Judai shrugged. "I was careless this time, I wasn't expecting the fall."

"Hey, why is the SWAT team here?" Sho asked, having just arrived with Ryo.

The older bluenette raised a brow. "I figured they were here for Johan and Judai but I guess not. By the way—"

"I got hurt." Judai cut him off.

Sho's jaw dropped. "You got hurt?!"

Judai rolled his eyes. On top of their parents coming for Take Your Parents to School Day, now he was going to hear this every few minutes. Great.

"The SWAT team is here because our parents are coming," Johan replied to Sho's earlier question. "But they're already here, the SWAT team can't even stop them."

"Why do you say that?" Fubuki asked.

"Cuz they're headed straight for us." Johan stated. Moving his chin to the side a bit to show them where they were.

Judai's eyes widened. "Holy…"

CRASH!!

Four pairs of skateboards went in different directions.

Johan lay at the bottom of the pile of humans. He had set Judai down up against the wall right before their parents crashed into them so Judai was safe.

Kari and Sailene looked around. They were calmly sitting on top of Sessue's back who was on Dante. All three boys were on their stomachs. "Hey, where's Johan?"

"Down here!" he yelled. "Get off! You four are heavy!"

Their moms jumped up and kicked their husbands off of Johan.

Sessue ended up on top of Dante (in a Johan-Judai position) who scowled and shoved him off.

Sailene helped Johan up and Johan then got down on one knee to give Judai another piggy back ride. Judai happily got on.

The parents looked at their friends that were staring at them with wide eyes and were trying to back away.

"Hi!" Kari said happily, waving at them. Sailene did the same. "We're their parents! It's nice to meet you all!"

"Yeah, what she said," Dante said, making note of the fact that their skateboards were no where to be seen.

Fubuki stared at them in shock. "Parents?! You guys look like you're our age!"

The girls didn't look that much older than Asuka and the dads looked like they were seniors there.

"Yeah well, they had to get their looks from somewhere, ya know?" Sailene said with a slight smirk.

"So… you guys aren't gonna blow anything up, right?" Edo asked warily.

The moms laughed. "No way. That's their job." They pointed to their kids.

"Why are you on Johan?" Sessue asked, staring at his son.

"I got hurt! What, do you guys want me to put a sign above my head saying that??" Judai frowned.

Their parents stared at him, surprised.

Kari was the only one who spoke. "…I didn't think that was possible…"

"Why does everyone say that?!"

"Cuz you two have pretty much cheated death your whole lives." Dante deadpanned.

Johan rolled his eyes and Judai sighed.

The bell rang.

Johan looked back at Judai who had his chin on the bluenette's shoulder. "I think I'd rather go and face all our teachers in a prank war than do this."

Judai nodded. "I hear ya."

"Come on you guys!" Kari said, pumping a fist into the air. "Let's go to class!"

"Ugh…" Johan and Judai said.

Their friends never thought they'd think this, but they actually felt sorry for them. None of their parents came because they didn't care or were busy with work and such.

The rest of their friends looked at each other. Today, was going to be a worse Hell than usual.

~First Period~

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Why's everyone so quiet?" Sessue asked, breaking the silences between them and Mr. Morimoto.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

Kari went up to Mr. Morimoto. "So… how's teaching?"

"Fine until I met your sons." Mr. Morimoto said honestly.

Kari nodded. "That's good! Then our boys are doing exactly what we taught them."

"…Why are you guys all insane?"

"Well, we think it might be from when we were babies," Sailene said, not looking up as she texted someone on her phone. Really, the parents were worse than the students.

Judai was sitting across Johan's lap and had his head lying on the bluenette's chest. He was asleep. Johan was watching the conversation, as was every other student in the class.

"Really? Why? What happened to you guys?"

"I was fed alcohol as a baby instead of milk for like a week." Dante said, throwing a dart that he pulled out from no where at the white board. "I think that's what fucked me up."

"I fell a lot," Sailene said, putting her phone away and looking bored. "I was a very… adventurous baby."

"I was dropped. Several times. Within my first week of birth." Kari said, nodding a bit when she remember her parents telling her that.

Sessue opened his mouth to speak, then closed it when he found out he had nothing to say. "…Nothing like that ever happened to me…"

"Course not, you were born stupid." Dante shot.

"Fuck you!" Sessue threw a book at him and Dante ducked. It missed Mr. Morimoto by a few inches.

"Johan, Judai, detention." Mr. Morimoto said.

"What?" Johan asked, since he was the only one of the two awake. "Why?"

"Well, I can't give your parents detention."

"…" Johan sighed. This was going to be a long day.

~Second Period~

It was safe to say that Mr. Shihomi didn't even let the six in his class. He gave Johan and Judai detention for bringing their parents ("But it's take your parents to school day!" Johan had argued) and he asked why Judai was on Johan's back.

"I got hurt ok?! Will you people get it through your thick heads that I can get hurt?!" Judai had replied.

The two got more detention.

Johan was surprised that their parents were going to be the ones to give them the most detention ever.

~Third Period~

Sessue and Dante only had to get near the stove before it burst into flames.

"Morons." Sailene shook her head.

Ms. Kurata got covered in old water again. She turned to look at Johan and Judai who were already waving her off.

"We know, we know, detention."

~Fourth Period~

"So is insanity hereditary?" Ms. Takagaki asked, staying on the farthest end of the room.

"Pretty much." Dante nodded. He noticed that there were no other parents there. Oh well, that just added to the fun.

"Well, I think it was just us. I mean, I come from a family of street fighters." Sailene said.

Johan looked at her. "That explains the punching in our sleep, huh?"

"Probably."

"I come from a family of magicians," Kari said. "Though, my parents did pull pranks on people during Halloween. They sawed people in half and pretended that they couldn't put them back together again…"

"My family is full of pyromaniacs." Dante said. "Every time we got together when I was little, we would always burn down some kind of building…"

"There are a lot of clowns in my family…" Sessue said.

Dante nodded. "And that explains why you're such a moron."

"Why do you hate me so much??" Sessue asked.

"I don't. If I did, you'd probably be dead by now."

Johan and Judai held up a sign that said, 'DANTE: 1 SESSUE:0 SESSUE = LOSER!!'

Sessue pouted. "You guys suck."

"Well since you're disturbing my class, I'll give Johan and Judai detention." Ms. Takagaki said, shaking her head.

This time the two held up a sign that said, 'PARENTS: 1 TEACHER:1 JOHAN AND JUDAI:0 LOSERS = US…' They sighed and shook their heads.

~Lunch~

A bluenette walked down a hallway with a brunette close behind. He looked back at him. "Are you sure you can walk alright?"

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Stop asking me that. I'm fine. I'm not the one that got hurt."

"But—"

"Drop it already."

The bluenette shook his head. "You're so stubborn."

The other boy scoffed.

The two quietly made their way into several empty classrooms with spare keys the teachers didn't know they had.

They worked for the whole lunch period, going from class to class, making sure not to get caught.

A couple minutes before the bell rang, the brunette leaned against a wall and kept his right foot off the ground.

Turning around to look at the brunette, the bluenette smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "I told you."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

The bluenette got down on one knee in front of the other boy. "Get on."

"No. I can walk. I don't need to be carried."

"Get on or I'll carry you the other way."

The brunette narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would. Now get on."

"Why?"

"…I don't want you getting hurt more so than you already are."

The brunette rolled his eyes and gave a small smile. "You moron."

"Maybe, but I'm your moron."

The brunette got on the other boy and two made their way to their next class, hearing the bell ring.

~Fifth Period~

Judai frowned. "Johan, where were we during lunch?"

"Not sure, I can't remember even going to lunch."

"Mom, Dad, do you guys know where we went?" Judai asked, looking at his parents who were sitting on the ground next to them.

"Nope. We don't keep track of you at home, what makes you think we'll keep track of you at school?" Kari replied simply.

"Why? What did you two do?" Sessue raised a brow. "Oh God, you two had another honeymoon, didn't you??"

"…Don't think so…" Johan and Judai replied slowly.

Dante gave Sessue a small glare, still a little peeved about having lost the bet a second time because of him.

"What's the big deal? I mean, it's not like you guys went and did something stupid again, right?" Sailene asked.

"Well, this isn't the first time we don't remember something, but I guess we're probably just forgetful." Judai said.

Johan nodded. Remembering that sometime during their honeymoon, both he and Judai had forgotten a few minutes of it. Right when…

"Ahem, Johan, Judai?" Ms. Shimure called.

"We know, detention."

"…No. I was going to say could you pay attention to my lesson…er… your parents as well."

"No." All six of them said.

"Ok. Now detention."

~Sixth Period~

"Holy shit! It's the Devil himself incarnated four times and their spawns from hell!" "Hey!" Kari said, frowning. "We're not the devil incarnate."

"We kinda are," Sailene pointed out.

"…Oh yeah."

Mr. Inaba went to the farthest end of his room while the six came in.

"Actually, I think we should just leave now," Johan said, stopping in the middle of setting Judai down in his seat.

"Why?" his brunette asked, looking up at him questioningly.

"That way, we can avoid the hell and get the detention now."

"That's true…" Judai nodded. "Ok." He once again got on his boyfriend-turned-husband's back.

"We'll take… four days detention, how does that sound?" Johan offered to the teacher. The class found it funny that Johan was the one giving out the detention instead of the teacher.

Mr. Inaba opened his mouth to speak but Johan cut him off.

"Ok, five days. Take it or leave it."

The teacher just shook his head and pointed at the door.

The two left, Judai still on Johan's back.

Their parents stayed.

"Aren't you guys going with them?" Mr. Inaba hoped the answer was yes.

"Nope. We have yet to cause hell here." Sessue said.

"Six days!" The two managed to hear as they walked down the hallway.

~Seventh Period~

Mr. Mifune sighed heavily. "I knew I should've ditched today."

He was currently hanging upside down from the ceiling, a rope tied around his ankles. He was hanging three feet above the ground. He was in the gym but the doors were opened so he could see his class.

Since it was a boys P.E class, the moms decided to walk around the school for the period.

Sessue and Dante thought it'd be funny to see Mr. Mifune upside down so they teamed up and the next thing the P.E teacher knew, he was upside down, swinging slowly.

"Johan! Judai! Walk around the track for the whole period!" he yelled at them with a megaphone.

Johan had been reluctant to put Judai down but as long as they walked really slowly, Judai was fine. Besides, the teacher didn't really give them much of a choice, he would not have one of his students carry another around the track.

Johan rolled his eyes. "I don't like getting in trouble when we're not the ones who caused it."

Judai nodded. "I know what you mean."

"So how's your leg?"

Judai stopped walking and stomped his foot down. "Ow!"

The other shook his head. "Wow."

The brunette winced. "There's always _some _dumbass…"

"... Are you talking about me?"

"Well who else? You're the only other person here."

The bluenette rolled his eyes. "You know that it's technically your fault."

"Shut up. Why didn't you stop it in time?"

The bluenette shrugged. "I thought you would."

Sessue and Dante walked over to them. "Hey you two."

The two boys stared at their dads. The dads each raised a brow.

"When did you guys get contacts?"

The two looked at each other and closed their eyes. When they opened them, they were normal.

Dante and Sessue looked at each other. "Weird…"

Judai looked at them. "Hm? When did you guys get here?"

"…About a minute ago." Sessue replied.

"Really? Didn't noticed you there." his son said.

"…" The dads looked at each other again. Their sons were weird.

Johan looked back at Mr. Mifune who's face was turning red from being upside down for so long. "So are you just gonna leave him like that?"

"Pretty much." Dante said.

"Ok."

And they spent the rest of the period walking very slowly around the track.

~Eighth Period~

Kari and Sessue went with Judai to algebra while Johan went with Sailene and Dante to geometry.

Judai nearly cried when they pulled him off of Johan.

Once the period was almost over, Johan got up and left the class.

Sailene and Dante watched their son leave then shrugged and went back to playing poker with Mr. Kawasaki.

Johan made it to Judai's class and the brunette was already standing outside the door.

Judai happily got on Johan's back and the two went to the roof of their school. Earlier, they had decided to leave their last class before their parents so they wouldn't be found.

"Johan?"

"Hm?"

"Was I too much trouble for you today? To carry me around everywhere, I mean." Judai released his hold around Johan's neck and played with his blue hair.

Johan shifted him around so as not to drop him. "Of course not, Judai. The only trouble I've had today was our parents."

"Yeah… but we are soo getting them back on Take Your Child to Work Day."

"When is that anyway?"

"Next week."

"I see."

They spent a couple minutes in silence just enjoying the other's presence when suddenly…

EXPLODE!!! (x5!)

"Holy shit…" Johan said, walking over to the edge of the roof when he heard the screaming.

Apparently, five different classrooms had had several explosions in there at once. No one was hurt but everyone was scared out of their minds.

"Judai, did you do that?" Johan had to ask.

"I've been with you the whole day," Judai pointed out.

Johan frowned and went back into the school.

"JOHAN! JUDAI! DETENTION!!!" Several adults yelled at once.

"Mom, dad, did you guys do that?" The two asked when they saw their parents walking through the smoke simply and nonchalantly.

They shook their heads.

"We told you," Kari began.

"Any explosions were up to you guys," Sailene finished.

"So does that mean that you guys didn't do that?" Dante raised a brow.

Johan and Judai shook their heads. "No."

"Huh… well that's a first." Sessue said.

The SWAT team came running towards them and the parents ran away from there saying,

"WE'LL SEE YOU AT HOME!!"

Johan began walking in the direction where the classrooms that exploded were.

They noticed that they were five of their classrooms.

"Johan, why are we here?"

"We had to get here before the SWAT team, I wanted to check something out."

He kneeled down and Judai got off him and sat on a desk after he checked if to make sure it was sturdy. He watched the bluenette look for something.

Johan raised a brow. There was a small ball underneath one of the desks there that hadn't blown up. It was clear and contained rainbow colored powder.

That was the stuff he and his dad used to make things explode.

So why was it here? Their parents had said that they didn't do it.

And no one else knew how to make that powder but them, not even his mom or Judai's parents.

Johan remembered that both he and Judai had no idea of what happened with them at lunch.

"I wonder…"

"What's wrong Johan?"

Johan pocketed the small ball and stood up, smiling. "Nothing. Let's go, shall we?"

Judai nodded and got on Johan after he kneeled down. He was happy and didn't care about the explosions.

Johan on the other hand was thinking. He wondered if this was the same thing that caused that explosion with Mr. Inaba's car that those two didn't do.

But what was going on?

Oh well, they'd all find out soon enough.

* * *

**Monkey: Ok, thank you Yugiohfanfic26, Emerald Twin Blade and Shiori Kazama for all your ideas! I know that you guys were probably expecting the Teachers vs Johan and Judai chappie, but that won't come for a couple more chappies. x3**

Cookee: Isn't this story almost done?

**Monkey: Yup! Only a couple more chapters left! By the way, can anyone guess what's going on with Johan and Judai and who or what is really causing those explosions?? xD It should be pretty obvious now, but I didn't come up with it until I talked to Emerald Twin Blade who suggested it xD**

Cookee: And if you guys still have ideas about what the teachers could do to them in the prank war, we're open for ideas.

**Monkey: Okay then! See you later everybody! xD**

* * *


	28. Adventure Time!

**Monkey: I own nothing but the OC's! XD**

* * *

"I regret taking them to work." Dante stated before drinking an aspirin.

Sessue reached out for the bottle. "I have a headache too, let me have one."

Dante shook the bottle. "I got the last one, sorry."

Sessue glared. "Damn it."

Sailene and Kari ran down the stairs, happy as always.

"Why don't you two have a headache??" Sessue asked.

Kari thought for a bit. "We didn't drink yesterday…?"

"We don't have a hangover," Dante replied.

"Oh, well then you two just can't handle the demons that are your sons." Sailene grinned.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Yesterday was horrible."

Kari nodded. "For you."

"For the whole building! I'm surprised we didn't get fired!" Sessue exclaimed.

Kari frowned. "I can hear you just fine, no need to yell."

Sessue sighed. "Sorry, I have a killer headache."

"Try some alcohol, it always works for me." Sailene said, making some coffee for herself and Kari.

Sessue stared at her. "Thank God I married the sane one."

Dante looked at him. "Speak for yourself."

~Flashback!~

"So this is where we work," Sailene informed, making her way to her and Kari's office.

The place they were at was only one of their jobs. The girls were also fashion designers, proving it easily when they made Judai's dress. And the boys were their (un)lucky male models. Why they even worked was beyond their kids, seriously, they had enough inheritance money that would last them until their great-grandkids had kids. Too bad they weren't going to have any kids at all.

"Your fathers' office is across the hall." Kari said.

Judai looked up at her. "Do we have to stay with you guys today?"

"Well, technically yes, but you'll probably blow something up, so go cause chaos somewhere else. Preferably Deyano's office." Sailene replied.

"Isn't that your boss?" Judai asked.

"Yeap. Hate 'im. God help him when he finally fires us." Sailene deadpanned. Kari nodded in complete and total agreement.

"Alrighty, now off you go!" and she shoved the two boys out the door.

Johan and Judai looked at each other and grinned.

"Ready to cause hell?" Johan asked.

Judai nodded. "Oh yeah. It's payback time!"

They took off running, not noticing that just about every other worker there was scared shitless of them. And they had good reason to be. They were the offspring of the, not one, not two, not even three, but FOUR diabolical maniacs they worked with!

…_Someone_ help them.

…

At first, things weren't so bad.

Granted, most people were now stapled to the wall, but that could be fixed… eventually.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Mr. Deyano asked, stepping into the lobby.

Employees everywhere were screaming.

"I'm gonna get you, Johan!" Judai said playfully, aiming a stapler at him.

Johan jumped over a counter and hid. "Not a chance, Judai!"

"You two! Who the hell are you?!" Mr. Deyano asked. He noticed they looked like some of his employees. "… Oh my God! You're their kids!"

Johan and Judai aimed their staplers at him and fired.

Although the employees were scared, they still found that funny.

Dante opened the door to his and Sessue's office. Then he closed it.

"Hm… I wonder what's going on out there. What do you think, Sessue?"

Sessue was busy talking to some lady on the phone. "Listen lady, I don't want to know about your damn cat family tree! I called cuz I'm a telemarketer, it's what I do! …NO I don't want to talk to you! …NO I will not marry you, are you crazy?! I'm married and I already have a son! …NO I don't wanna set up my son with your granddaughter! …I will NOT go… check your corn?" Sessue stared at the phone in his hands. Dante raised a brow at him. "Listen you crazy old lady! I… Well _EXCUSE _me! How am I supposed to know you're sensitive about your corn?!"

Dante stood in front of Sessue's desk. "Tell me something, are you even calling in the right area?"

Sessue looked up at him then back down at his phone. "I have no idea," he mouthed. "NOO I'm not an evil alien from Mars come to kill your cats and dye your corn blue!"

Dante rolled his eyes. "Honestly Sessue, your stupidity astounds me." He placed his hands over Sessue's and looked him in the eye. Sessue backed up a bit in his seat. Dante took the phone out of Sessue's hands and replaced it. "That's all you have to do. And you know you're the only one I know that bitches out the people you talk to, instead of the other way around?"

Sessue looked away with a slight blush. "Whatever. And back off, you're reminding me of our kids."

Dante stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "You wish."

Sessue looked back at him, shocked. "What?! Dante you—"

The door slammed open. Kari looked from Sessue to Dante and back. "Right. Yaoi moment. Sorry to interrupt."

The boys blinked and then realized how close their faces were.

"Not a chance in Hell." they said, looking away with a slight blush.

Kari laughed. "Anyway, Deyano called, wants you guys in his office ASAP."

"Why? We haven't done anything today," Sessue said.

"You guys haven't, but your sons have."

"Oh, so they're _our _sons now?" Sessue raised a brow.

"When they could possibly get you fired, yes." Kari deadpanned.

Dante shook his head. "We'll be right there."

When they got there, Mr. Deyano was pissed. Not to mention, his suit was completely wrecked. Looked like he had ripped it in various places.

"Hi Mr. Deya—" Sessue wasn't allowed to finish.

"YOU!! Your demon kids are destroying my building!!!"

"Can our insurance cover this?" Sessue whispered to Dante.

"Probably."

"Then you can bill us later." Sessue waved a hand around, dismissing Deyano's pissed off vibes.

They left the office and ran back to their own, Mr. Deyano left to scream in rage by himself.

The rest of the day had Johan and Judai mess around with the poor building.

First, they hacked into the PA systems and played ridiculous songs until they were finally caught.

Then they brought a hose in there. How they got a hose into the building was beyond even their parents, but enough was said with the hose.

Then they had the idea to tie Mr. Deyano upside down outside their dad's office only because their parents had done that to Mr. Mifune.

Judai and Johan went into Mr. Deyano's office.

"What are we gonna do here?" Judai asked, looking around the boring office room.

Johan brought out a clear bag full of those rainbow balls.

Judai looked curious. "What are they?"

Johan had never shown him the exploding rainbow balls before. "They're full of exploding powder. It's a secret recipe with me and my dad. One of these days, I'll show you how to make them."

"Cool! Let's blow things up!!"

They blew up Mr. Deyano's office and three others for the hell of it.

~End Flashback!~

Sessue massaged his temples. "Don't forget how they made EVERY SINGLE phone in the building ring at the same time."

Dante nodded. "Didn't some people faint?"

Sailene and Kari sat at the table with coffee in their hands.

"Yeap." Sailene replied. "Mr. Deyano nearly had a heart attack."

"… Why weren't we fired?" Sessue had to ask.

Kari sipped her coffee before answering. "Because we threatened to blow up the building if he fired us."

"God help him when he finally does." Sailene repeated.

Johan and Judai walked down the stairs. "Good morning!!"

Sessue nearly screamed. He hid behind Dante.

The latter clapped. "Congratulations you two. You two are now men. You've finally scared the shit out of Sessue."

"I'm not scared!" Sessue snapped.

Judai walked towards his dad in an attempt to give him a hug.

Sessue screamed and ran behind Kari.

Judai blinked. His eyes watered. "My dad doesn't love me anymore!!" Johan hugged him from behind. "Aw come on Judai, of course he loves you." He looked up at the older Yuki. "Right, Sessue?"

Kari smacked her husband after he stayed silent. "Well?"

"Ow." Sessue rubbed the back of his head. "Why does everyone gang up on me??"

"You're fun to pick on." Dante replied casually.

Judai turned around and hid his face in Johan's chest. "He won't reply!!"

Johan glared at Sessue as he rubbed Judai's back. "_Right, Sessue_?"

Sessue blinked several times. "… Right! Of course! Of course I do!" He gave a weak grin.

Judai turned around, happy as ever. "Yay!"

Dante shook his head at his best friend. "Sad."

"Your son is scary!" Sessue murmured to the Andersen parents. They shrugged.

"Then we've raised him right."

"Johan! I'm bored!" Judai whined.

Johan thought for a bit. "Wanna go skydiving?"

"Ok!" Judai grinned. With a wave to their parents, the two ran out of the house.

Sailene watched them leave. "Damn, Judai has mood swings."

Kari shrugged and sipped more of her coffee. "Probably pregnant."

"True, they did go on a honeymoon after all." Sailene agreed, finishing up her coffee.

Dante blinked several times and walked out of the house in silence. He didn't need or want to hear anymore.

Sessue paled and ran, following Dante out.

The girls grinned. "That was _too _easy."

---

"Johan, where are we?" Judai asked.

"I'm not sure." Johan replied.

EXPLODE!! (x6)

Judai clung to Johan. "Johan?"

The bluenette looked around. They were in a forest. Even thought they bought a jet and randomly jumped out after a few hours, they were unharmed.

"Judai, I think I know where we are," Johan spoke.

Gunshots rang in the background.

"Where??"

"We landed in the middle of a war."

EXPLODE!!

"Man! I _knew _we should've turned left at that giant puffy cloud!" Judai pouted.

Johan laughed.

---

EXPLODE!!

Judai groaned. "Johan, I can't sleep." He was sitting in Johan's lap, trying to get some rest since it was nearing midnight.

Johan yawned. He played with Judai's hair a bit. "Just ignore the explosions, they'll end soon."

EXPLODE!!

Judai frowned. "I didn't even know there was a war going on right now. Why can't school ever teach us something useful like that?"

"Why?"

"So we know not to skydive right into the middle of it!" Johan chuckled. "Oh Judai."

EXPLODE!!

Judai picked up a fruit that was lying next to them. Earlier, they had gathered plenty of fruits so they wouldn't go hungry. He took a bite of it. He grimaced.

"Bleh. It's sour."

Johan raised a brow. "Really? I thought it was sweet."

Judai turned to look at him and felt Johan press his lips against his. The bluenette pulled away and kissed his cheek. Judai blushed.

"I told you it was sweet." Johan whispered into the brunette's ear.

Judai's blush deepened.

EXPLODE!!

The two pranksters frowned. So much for their moment.

EXPLODE!!

"They're asking for it," Judai mumbled.

EXPLODE!!

"… Let's go." Johan stated. He wrapped his arms around Judai's waist and lifted him up as he stood.

"Go where?" Judai threw the fruit somewhere behind them.

"Let's go end this war."

---

"Where do you guys think Judai and Johan ran off to?" Kari asked, drinking some coke. Johan and Judai had left nearly twelve hours ago.

Sailene shrugged, taking a drink of her beer. "Knowing them, probably right into trouble."

Dante and Sessue walked into the house.

As they did, an earthquake happened.

Things fell to the ground as the whole place shook. Kari and Sailene looked nonchalant through it all and continued to drink their drinks while Dante and Sessue looked bored.

Half a minute later, the earthquake ended.

"Twenty bucks says Johan and Judai were the cause of that." Kari stated. Sailene nodded.

"Damn it!" Sessue said. She beat him to it.

Dante pulled out twenty bucks. "I feel like we're whipped."

---

Johan and Judai settled down comfortably where they had been earlier.

"Do you think we overdid it with the rainbow balls and the bubble gum bazookas?" Johan asked as Judai made himself comfy on Johan's lap.

"Nah, they had it coming." Judai yawned. "Night Johan."

Johan kissed him. "Night Judai."

---

"… _Rainbow smoke! What happened last night no one is sure, but it's safe to say the war is over in…"_

Dante stared at the scenes of the rainbow smoke that were taken last night. He whistled.

"Well I'll be damned… Those two stopped a war…"

Sessue came out of the kitchen reading a text on his cell. "Dante, change the channel to 125."

He did so. Kari and Sailene walked down the stairs and stopped halfway when they saw the news.

The background showed the police apprehending a group of terrorists. In front of the camera were…

"Judai and Johan??" the parents asked.

Apparently, Johan and Judai had saved a plane from a group of terrorists.

_The female reporter on the TV spoke. "So you're telling us that you weren't afraid of the terrorists on the plane?"_

"_Nope." Johan said simply._

"_My math teacher is scarier than them," Judai said innocently._

_The lady chuckled. "This world needs more kids like you."_

"No, no it doesn't," the four parents deadpanned.

"_So what do you plan to do now?" _

_Johan sighed. "Go back to school. We have in-house today."_

_The lady turned around. "Oh! Well there's your ride! A private jet, just for you!"_

"Good God," the moms said.

"I can't believe they see _our _sons as heroes," Sessue shook his head. "It's the end of the world!"

Dante shrugged. "It was a crappy life anyway."

---

As they rode in the jet, Johan and Judai talked about what they would do next at their school.

"I saw we put a lot of hot sauce in Ms. Tamayori's food." Judai said eagerly. Johan laughed.

The two suddenly stopped.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Haou?" the bluenette asked.

"Hn. I guess." The brunette replied. "Jehu, we're heading into in-house, aren't we?"

Jehu pulled him close. "Mmhm." He trailed kisses down Haou's neck. "Why?"

"I think today will finally be the day Judai and Rokuro face off."

"Interesting." He continued to kiss him.

"Jehu?"

"Hm?"

"Knock it off!" And Haou shoved Jehu off of him and out of his seat.

"No fair Haou, I know you liked it."

Haou rolled his gold eyes and blinked.

"Johan?" Judai asked curiously, staring at Johan's amber eyes and the fact that he was on the ground.

Jehu smirked and stood up. He sat down next to Judai and leaned over. He kissed him deeply, making Judai blush. He pulled away and whispered, "I love you."

Jehu smiled and blinked.

"Johan?" Judai squeaked out.

The bluenette blinked a couple times and shook his head. "Hm?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

Judai stared at him. "The kiss…"

Johan opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off.

"We're nearing your school, what would you like to do?"

Johan and Judai forgot everything that just happened and grinned.

"Let's jump out! Let's jump out!"

---

The two entered the in-house room happily.

"Well, well, it if isn't our little heroes."

"Hey Rokuro," Johan greeted. Judai frowned.

"Rokuro."

"Judai."

The brunette took two steps forward and stepped on a button that released three giant water balloons filled with green goop.

SPLAT! (x3!)

The room grew quiet except for Rokuro's laughter.

"Revenge is sweet," he said.

Judai wiped the goop off his face as best as he could. "Yeah? Well payback's a bitch!" He chased Rokuro around the room while Johan watched in amusement and slight fear.

"What is your problem with me?!" Judai asked.

Rokuro laughed. "I don't have a problem with you."

"What??"

"You just have a prankable exterior and I'm bored."

Well, at least he didn't say fuckable.

"WHAT?! I'll kill you!!"

Johan sat down, amazed at how Mr. Janyeru could sleep through Judai's yells. But the bigger thing on his mind was the explosions.

On the plane ride home with the terrorists (which they really didn't do much to, all they did was scare them really, with a couple of rainbow balls, bubblegum bazookas, giant hammers, and things like that… which reminded him, how the hell did they manage to get on board with all that with them?!) there had been a rainbow colored explosion just before the people did anything, which caused Johan and Judai to do something after they began their plan.

Johan frowned. No one but he and his dad could make that powder! If they were off in the making of it even by a little, the powder would turn black and not work. Only he and Dante knew exactly how to make it. But if it wasn't him or Dante, then what the hell was going on?! And why did he black out for a bit on the jet ride to school??

EXPLODE!!

"Hm?" Johan looked around and saw a giant hole in one of the walls of the room. Rokuro and Judai jumped out of the hole and continued to run around the school.

Johan blinked. "Oh boy." He stood up, jumped out of the hole and followed Judai and Rokuro.

Ms. Tamayori stepped out from the shadows and pulled out her cell. She dialed a number. "Mifune? Yeah, we'll strike next week."

* * *

**Monkey: Thank you Emerald Twin Blade, Shiori Kazama and Yugiohfanfic26 for the ideas!! Bet you guys all thought I'd forgotten about this story, huh? xD **

Cookee: Didn't you?

**Monkey: NO. u.u" I just had some writer's block, no big deal xD And THE MYSTERY IS REVEALED! It's Haou and Jehu! How many of you guys guessed that it was them?? x3 And YES!! THE TEACHERS WILL FIGHT BACK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! WOOHOO! I CAN'T WAIT xD**

Cookee: And when will you update that?

**Monkey: ... I'll get back to you on that one ^^;**

Cookee: Nice.

**Monkey: Well, hope you guys liked the chapter! See you later everybody! xD**


	29. Teachers Fight Back!

**Monkey: Happy Halloween everyone!! I own nothing!!**

* * *

Edo and Manjyome walked into the school in the morning and nearly walked back out.

Manjyome shivered. "What the hell?"

Edo looked around. "It feels like…"

"This week is going to be Hell." Jim stated, coming up behind them with Kenzan.

"Exactly," Edo nodded.

Manjyome looked confused. "Why? What's going to happen this week?" Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" Kenzan asked.

"Heard what?"

"The rumors, what else?" Asuka replied, walking with Sho.

"What rumors??"

"The rumors of Johan and Judai," Sho said.

"… Those two seriously went on a honeymoon?!" Manjyome took a couple steps back in shock.

"That's old news." Fubuki said as he and Ryo joined the gang.

"It's sad that you have no idea what's about to happen in this school," Ryo commented, shaking his head at the raven who was usually aware of the happenings at their school.

Manjyome frowned. "Oh, and like you know what's going to happen?? What's everyone talking about??"

Ryo wasn't called the King of their school for nothing. "Simple. This week will be complete and utter Hell."

"Well that doesn't tell me anything! This school is usually always Hell if Johan and Judai are here!" Manjyome exclaimed.

"Two words," Ryo showed him two fingers. "Prank," he lowered one finger. "War."

Manjyome blinked. "… Prank war? Between Johan and Judai??"

"And people call _me _stupid," Fubuki shook his head.

Ryo pointed his remaining finger to the main entrance of the school. "Between their ten teachers and Johan and Judai."

Manjyome paled. "Oh God…"

---

Johan and Judai stood outside their first period. They were late, but that didn't really matter, Mr. Morimoto didn't care about tardies.

"You know what today is, right?" Johan looked at the excited brunette.

"Oh yeah! First day of the prank war!"

And how had they found out about the prank war the teachers wanted to start with them? Simple, they overheard Mr. Mifune talking about it to Mr. Kawasaki one day in the teacher's lounge. The teachers probably knew they were there, but it didn't really matter, everything was set up and the teachers were ready to fight back.

Johan nodded. "Wonder what they'll do…"

Judai shrugged. "Let's get to class and find out!" He opened the door and was immediately pulled back by Johan who saved him from being covered in blue paint.

Johan stared at Mr. Morimoto who was sitting at his desk with a small smirk on his face. "That's the best you've got?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. That's up for you to decide later in the day."

Johan smirked. This was going to be _fun_.

---

Johan and Judai stared at their food and nutrition teacher in shock.

"… What?" Johan asked.

Ms. Kurata laughed at them. "I said no detention. Or in-house, or suspension, or anything like that."

Judai blinked a few times. "B-but why?? We just blew up three of the ten kitchens in here! W-why aren't you giving us detention??"

Ms. Kurata simply sat down at her desk with a smile. "No need. That prank was funny. Good job you two. Anyway, moving on. Class, get out your notes, you're about to learn what not to do with a whisk."

Judai turned to look at Johan with a frown. "Why aren't we getting in trouble?? What'd we do wrong?"

"… I think it's more what did we do right…" Johan answered, thinking about that himself.

"But that doesn't make sense! We mess up in class, they give us detention, that's how it works!" Judai looked close to tears. "If we don't get in trouble for doing bad things, then how are we going to set a record?? How are we going to beat our parents?? We'll be seen as failures in our parent's eyes!"

"Judai, calm down." Johan said, placing the brunette on his lap. "I think I know what they're trying to do."

"Ok, what are they trying to do??"

"Judai! Johan! Please pay attention! The last thing I need is for you two to use the whisk to gut someone!" Ms. Kurata said with a smile on her face. "Although I wouldn't put it passed you… but still! Pay attention!"

Judai tilted his head to the side a bit in confusion. Gutting? Where had the lesson gone to while he and Johan had been talking? And why was their teacher so calm in yelling at them?

Johan nearly shivered. A morbid thing to say with a smile, especially coming from their teacher. He was kind of glad Judai didn't understand what that really meant. Still… fighting back was going to be harder than he thought.

---

"I'm bored." Jehu said, placing his legs on top of his desk and his hands behind his head. "Can we blow something up already?"

The two had decided to take over during lunchtime and hide out in an empty classroom.

Haou rolled his gold eyes. "They already did that and it didn't work."

"So? Let's just make it bigger and better, so they'll have no choice but to give them some sort of punishment."

Haou walked by him and smacked the back of the bluenette's head. "Idiot. Repeating the same thing over and over again is going to get us nowhere. We need something that'll really piss them off."

"Wait, why are we involved in this, anyway? No teacher has found out that we exist, and neither have their parents. Hell, Johan and Judai don't even know about us. Well ok, Johan seems to be catching on, but he's got nothing yet. This really doesn't concern us."

Haou's eyes locked with orange. "Really, Jehu?"

Jehu shrugged. "Seems like a lot of work to me. All that and nothing to show."

Haou ignored him and thought for a bit. "I've got some ideas, but it'll take a while to get there."

Jehu raised a brow. "To get there? Where exactly?"

Haou allowed a smirk to grace his features. "Prison, what else?"

Jehu shook his head. "I don't know what you're planning, but I'm ready to roll to with it."

"Moron." Haou mumbled under his breath. The bell rang and the brunette gathered his stuff while Jehu got out of the desk and did the same. "Come on, let's go."

---

"Alright! Everyone take everything off your desk except a pencil! It's time for a pop quiz!" Ms. Shimure said happily.

The class groaned and did as they were told.

Judai mumbled as he put his binder under his desk. "Stupid pop quizzes, you never know when they'll be. Everything's all good, then bam! Another way to fail. Woo-hoo."

Johan chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be easy. It's just English, how bad could it be?"

As if she heard him, Ms. Shimure spoke. "By the way, if you don't get a perfect score on this, you're getting dropped down to the first grade." she deadpanned.

"What?!" the class exclaimed.

Judai hmphed. "So they finally found of a legal way to get rid of us, huh?"

Asuka and Edo looked at the twin J's as the test was handed back. They knew those two were involved in whatever their English teacher was planning.

"This is a test?? This is torture! This isn't even labeled English! It has the words 'extremely hard test that no one can get a perfect score on and are doomed to fail' crossed out on the front of this!" Edo complained.

Asuka sighed. "Another day, another hell."

Johan opened up the test booklet and read the first question. _Which of the following statements concerning the agricultural laborers of the medieval West is NOT true_? Johan blinked. Seriously? What the hell did that have to do with English?? That's world history! Not English! They didn't even have world history yet!

"By the way, you have twenty minutes." Ms. Shimure said with a carefree smile on her face as she set up an egg timer.

"What??" a student complained. "But there are 150 questions!"

Ms. Shimure's smile widened. "Make that fifteen minutes. I suggest you get started."

The class freaked out and did so.

"Judai, I'm sure getting bumped back down to the first grade is a bluff, I'm pretty sure they can't do that, but either way, let's actually try on this, just to spite—Judai!" Johan said when he looked over at the brunette sitting next to him.

Judai was fast asleep, his head in his arms, his test forgotten.

_So much for passing this_, Johan thought, as he randomly filled in some answers.

Judai awoke ten minutes later and with five minutes left to spare, and simply decided to fill in random bubbles like Johan.

Ms. Shimure nearly fainted when she looked at their test scores.

Johan and Judai, had passed with a perfect grade.

---

"Johan," Judai whined. "This is hell. We're getting our asses handed to us!"

The two made their way into the boys' locker room for P.E.

"I know what you mean but, I didn't think they'd fight like this, they're actually doing a pretty good job." Johan said. He opened his locker and started dressing out. For once, they weren't late to P.E.

"Hey, make sure you guys wear the right clothes, never know what Mifune'll do to ya this time," one of the guys spoke.

Johan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

He was already done dressing out when he looked over at Judai who hadn't started yet.

The bluenette raised a brow. "Judai? What's wrong?"

The other fought back a blush and pointed to the inside of his opened locker.

Johan peered in and bit his lip so that he wouldn't laugh.

Instead of Judai's P.E uniform, there was a skirt and a girl's shirt in there. The rules of their P.E class were that they had to dress out or else they fail the entire class. Kind of harsh, but at least everyone dressed out.

Unfortunately, the boys' locker room had no rentals.

"Mr. Mifune!" Judai called out. "My uniform's missing!!"

The P.E teacher came to him. He looked into the locker and grinned. "Well I see a set of clothes you can wear instead of your uniform."

"B-but! I had my uniform yesterday! Can't you let me slide this one time??"

"Can't do that. It's either dress out or fail. Your choice." And he left.

Once he got into his office, he started laughing at Judai.

"Johan, don't make me wear this!!"

He thought for a bit. "Do you want to wear my uniform?"

"Not so fast, Andersen." Mr. Mifune spoke through the megaphone he suddenly acquired. It was creepy how he had suddenly appeared right next to them. "You give him your uniform, and you'll never pass my class. That means taking it all four years and you'll still never pass."

Johan looked at him. Then at Judai. Then back. Then back again.

"Sorry, Judai." Johan finally said. Judai didn't blame him, failing P.E for four years in a row didn't sound to appealing to him either.

As Judai was changing, Johan closed his eyes and opened orange ones. He gave a wolf whistle. "Hot stuff..."

Judai turned to look at him as he pulled up the skirt. Luckily, it wasn't a mini skirt like the one he'd decided to wear for Halloween. "Hm?"

Jehu smirked. They were alone in the locker room now, all the other guys having gone outside onto the soccer field.

He slowly walked towards Judai who was finished dressing out. Judai walked back, confused.

"Johan? Why are your eyes orange?"

Jehu backed him up into the lockers and put his hands on either side of Judai's head. "Y'should wear that more often. We could have fun with it."

"J-Johan?" Judai asked, wondering what had gotten into the bluenette.

Jehu leaned in a bit and was about to kiss the brunette, when Mr. Mifune walked into the locker room, having been wondering what was taking them so long.

He'd heard about the honeymoon those two had gone on and paled. "Oh no! You two aren't about to have a second honeymoon in here! Both of you! Out on the field!"

Jehu closed his eyes and green eyes opened. He stared at Judai and blinked at the position they were in.

"… Why are we like this?"

Judai shrugged as Johan brought his arms down. "I don't know, but it was getting fun."

Johan raised a brow and followed the brunette out after they checked to make sure their stuff was locked up.

Mr. Mifune shook his head. "Damn, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get Judai to dress up like a girl."

He walked outside and saw the other guys whistling at Judai as he walked by who blushed and cussed them out. Johan glared at the guys stupid enough to try and hit on Judai.

"Yep. Not a good idea."

---

"Fail. Both of you. Fail." Sailene shook her head. "I can't believe you two let your teachers prank you that badly."

"It's not our fault! They tricked us!" Judai argued.

Johan nodded. "They got us…"

Sessue sat down on the couch opposite where the two boys were sitting. "Do you guys want us to go over there?"

"NO!" Johan and Judai were quick to answer.

Dante raised a brow at them. "That was fast."

Johan cleared his throat. "Um, what we mean is, don't ever go to our school again."

Judai nodded in agreement. "It was horrible that last time you guys went!" "Well you two are giving the Andersen-Yuki family a bad name!" Kari said.

"Bad name?" Judai asked. "It's only been a day!"

"And that's enough for us to be classified as 'lame!'" Kari said.

"You two need to fight back!" Sailene exclaimed.

"We do! We are!" Johan replied. "But we can't do anything if we're not getting in trouble! There's no point!"

Sailene walked over to her son and smacked the back of his head. "There is NEVER no point in pranking! I thought I raised you better!!"

"Hey, I helped raise him too," Dante spoke up. Sailene glared at him. "I'll… be out."

He pulled Sessue by the ear and they left the Andersen living room.

"Hey! Why am I being involved in this?? Let me go! Dante!" Sessue exclaimed before the door slammed shut behind them.

Sailene shook her head. "You two need to get back on your game tomorrow."

"If not, you can expect us over there this week." Kari told them.

"No!!" the two exclaimed. "We'll do what we can! Just please don't go back to our school!" Sailene and Kari looked at each other. "Wimps."

---

Johan easily dragged Judai into their second period.

"No! He's going to prank us! I don't wanna go! Johan! Let me go!" Judai whined as Johan pulled him by his waist.

Johan noticed how they kind of resembled their parents. But Johan and Judai were together, so what was their dads' excuse?

"Come on Judai, it's only freshman studies, how bad can it be?" Johan assured.

The bell rang. They got to their classroom five seconds later.

"You're late." Mr. Shihomi said. "Johan, in-house. Judai, after school detention. Johan, get going."

"What?? Wait, I have some in-houses I haven't gone to yet, can I go with Johan??"

"No. Oh, and your counselors want to talk to you, go during lunch. Johan, leave. Judai, stay."

"Johan don't go!"

Johan sighed. Separating them? Damn, their teachers really knew where to hit them. "Don't worry Judai, it's only for today, I'll see you later." He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and made his way to the door. He stopped at the door and turned to looked at Mr. Shihomi. "I hope your car wasn't important to you." And he left.

Mr. Shihomi looked at Judai. "Was that a threat?"

"Oh yeah."

---

Ms. Takagaki looked at the table where Johan and Judai sat. she noticed Johan wasn't even there and Judai's stuff was on his desk but the brunette was no where to be see.

What she didn't know was that Judai was right behind her with a pair of scissors.

His classmates tried hard not to giggle when the biology teacher moved and Judai would act like her shadow.

SNIP

Ms. Takagaki's hand flew to her head and she turned around.

"DNA!" Judai said happily, holding a clump of hair in his hands.

Just because Johan wasn't there didn't mean that Judai wasn't going to sit around and cry for him. Only on the inside.

Ms. Takagaki nearly screamed out detention but since only Mr. Shihomi could give them some sort of punishment, she kept quiet. She forced out a smile that nearly made Judai scream. "… Thank you, Judai. I was meaning to get a haircut one of these days, you just saved me some money."

Damn that brat! She wanted to say.

Judai tilted his head to the side. "I can cut more off if you want since it's not even."

"No!" she quickly replied, laughing nervously. "That's good enough Judai. Now sit please, I have a lesson to start."

It was kind of hard for her to do her lesson since her class kept laughing at her every time she turned around to write something on the board.

---

Judai walked into his Spanish 2 class.

"Hello Sa—Boyfriend of Satan? Where's Satan?" Mr. Inaba asked.

"In-house."

"And you're not with him?"

"Don't play around, I know you're involved in all this too. I hope you're ready for hell this period."

Mr. Inaba laughed before turning his back to the brunette.

CRASH!

The Spanish teacher quickly turned around and saw Judai smiling up at him.

Mr. Inaba raised a brow. "… What did you do?"

Judai pointed behind him.

There was a remote sticking out of the screen of the TV in the room.

"AH! My TV!" the teacher cried. "Judai! De—I mean, thank you, I needed a knew one anyway." This was going to be a lot harder than he first thought. Now Judai's taking advantage of the fact that he can't get in trouble! Not to mention, he's even acting up worse than usual now that Johan's not around!

Judai threw a stapler at the computer, which did the same as the remote did with the TV. Judai smirked. "I'm guessing you needed a new computer too, huh?"

Mr. Inaba mentally cursed. "… Yes Judai, thank you for being so kind."

Judai nodded. "No problem!"

The Spanish teacher could already feel the headache coming.

---

For once, Judai was eager to go to his math class. It meant the end of the day was near and he'd be able to see Johan again, if only for a little while.

He walked into the classroom and didn't see when Ms. Tamayori smirked after seeing him walk by.

Judai took his seat and waited for the lesson to begin. Instead, he fell asleep.

It was nearing the end of the period when he woke up.

The bell rang and Judai gathered up his things and got out of his seat.

Correction. Tried to get out of his seat.

"What the…?" Judai looked down at his chair and stared. He couldn't believe he had missed the super glue all over his chair! "Ms. Tamayori!!"

She cackled loudly. "You won't be able to leave, Judai! Muahahahaha!"

"But I have detention in a little bit! And I want to see Johan!" Judai seriously debated just going without his pants but he had a feeling Johan wouldn't like that.

"JOHAN!!!" Judai called out.

Luckily for him, the bluenette had gotten out of in-house early and was walking towards Judai's algebra class. He rushed in and saw Judai was super glued to his chair.

He looked at Ms. Tamayori. "Damn. You guys are actually doing a good job at this. Congratulations."

"Johan!" Judai whined.

Johan thought for a bit. "Hm… I have no idea how to get you out of that…" He pulled out his cell phone and called his mom.

"If you tell me you got your ass handed to you again, I'm disowning you." Sailene greeted.

Johan rolled his eyes. "No mom, I just have a question."

"What?"

"Well, Judai's superglued to a chair, how do I get him free?"

Sailene thought for a bit. "Blow up the chair?"

Judai looked scared. "No!"

"No, mom. I won't blow up the chair."

"Alright, hang on, lemme ask your father. DANTE!"

"WHAT?!"

"What's a good way to get someone unstuck to a chair?!"

"What was used?!"

"Super glue!"

"Well then blow up the chair!"

"I already said that!"

"Well then I don't know!"

"Ugh! You're useless!!"

"Whatever!"

Johan hung up on his parents, knowing they would forgot all about him while they fought. "Just um, leave your pants there?"

Judai looked at him. "Can I do that?"

"Sure, then we can go get your skirt from your P.E locker." Johan laughed.

Judai pouted. "Very funny."

Judai had to admit that walking around without any pants on was damn weird.

But at least the look on Ms. Tamayori's face when he took off his pants was damn worth it.

---

The next day was… bad.

Well, ok, maybe bad isn't the right word for it.

Let's start again.

The next day was… disastrous.

"You'll never take me alive!" Sailene yelled, before jumping out of a window.

"So long, suckers!" Kari exclaimed before jumping out as well.

Dante and Sessue each held a bazooka in their hands. "One step closer and we'll blow your heads off."

And just what was going on?

Simple, the parents were being arrested.

Why?

This far into the story, it should be pretty obvious.

Johan and Judai however, were at school and had no idea what was going on.

"OH MY GOD!!!" everyone at school was yelling.

"You want a prank war?! We'll give you a prank war!!" They yelled as they each held a hose hooked up to an endless supply of chocolate pudding and aimed at everything and everyone in sight.

Johan and Judai laughed.

"This is fun!"

"Yeah!"

They got bored after a few minutes and blew up the hoses, sending even more chocolate pudding everywhere.

"Time to split?" Johan asked.

"Yep! See you in a bit!" They kissed and parted.

Johan went to go egg some of the teachers' cars, but he only egged the ones that still had teachers in them.

"Enjoy your car now, Mr. Shihomi!"

"Damn it Johan!!"

Judai on the other hand went to the teacher's lounge. Surprisingly, no one was there. He pulled out three bottles of hot sauce from his backpack and dumped them all into all the coffee makers in there.

"This outta give them a run for their pranks," Judai said.

They met up again after that.

"What now?" Judai asked.

"Party. Morimoto's house." Johan replied, taking out his cell. Judai took his out and they began texting a bunch of people to ditch first period with them to party at Mr. Morimoto's house.

The two and the sixty other people that came had fun trashing Mr. Morimoto's house.

Meanwhile, the teachers that had prep period for first period went into Mr. Kuyoski's office and completely trashed the place.

They wrote 'Johan and Judai were here!!!' all over the place.

It seemed it was an eye for an eye.

---

"Damn, this sucks." Sailene muttered as she was thrown into a cell while Kari was thrown into the one in front of her.

"What'd we do? No, lemme rephrase that, what'd we get caught doing?" Kari asked.

Sailene shrugged. "Hell if I know. But being watched by three different security cameras is pushing it, don't you think?" She glared at the three cameras.

"How do you think Sessue and Dante are faring?" Kari wondered.

"Well, if we know them like we think we do, not good." Sailene deadpanned.

---

"Dante, I'm scared," Sessue muttered as they were being shoved around by the guards.

"Why? It's just prison." Dante replied.

"But Dante! Don't you know what they do to guys in prison??"

Dante looked at him. "Yes, but I know that I won't be one of those guys."

"And how are you so sure?"

"Because I would top, duh. You on the other hand, aren't so lucky."

"Fuck you."

"Don't give the rest of these guys any ideas."

"Hey! I'm only classified as the uke cuz Judai's the uke!"

Dante chuckled. "You'd be classified as an uke even if you were childless."

"I really hate you sometimes."

"Love you too."

---

"Mr. Kuyoski, I see you've redecorated your office since the last time we were here."

Mr. Kuyoski, who wanted to kill johan and Judai, turned around to look at the entrance of his office and paled. "S-Superintendent Koroyanu! What are you doing here?"

Mr. Koroyanu looked around the office, staring at the names written everywhere. He had heard rumors that Kuyoski had two demons running around his school, but the super had deemed it just that, a rumor. It seems the rumor was true.

"Just here for a surprise check up. And to tell you something."

"What?"

"You're fired."

"What?!"

"Meet Ms. Umiko, the new principal of this school." He stepped aside and the lady came in. "Now Kuyoski, I'd like you to come with me."

Mr. Kuyoski briefly wondered if this had anything to do with Johan and Judai. But oh well, let's see how well Ms. Umiko does with those two.

---

"Johan Andersen, you are suspended. And you'll be placed under house arrest. Judai Yuki, you are not allowed within one mile of his house, less you be placed under house arrest too."

She seems to be doing pretty damn well.

Three policemen came in and began dragging Johan out of the principal's office.

"Johan!" Judai called out, rushing towards him only to be stopped by two other policemen.

"Judai!" Johan yelled back as he was thrown into the police car.

"You can't do this!" Judai looked at Ms. Umiko. "You can't just suspend him for no reason!"

"I have more than enough reasons, Judai Yuki. Now if you will, leave my office or I won't hesitate to suspend you as well."

Judai was dragged out of the office by the two men. "Johan! Johan!!"

He watched the car leave and struggled against the police men but it was no use. They weren't letting him go. "Johan!!!"

---

"This sucks." Johan said when he was thrown into his house with a tracking device on his ankle. He looked around and noticed that most of his furniture was massively super glued to the ceiling.

Looks like their teachers trashed more than just the principal's office while Johan and Judai were away.

"Goddamnit." Johan sat on the ground, careful not to be directly under a couch or something. He stared at his 'anklet' that would shock him if he so much as left the house.

"Honestly, it took them all long enough to finally involve the police… wait…" Johan looked around and noticed none of their parents were there. "Oh damn…"

He reached for his cell phone then stopped when he remembered the police had taken it.

Johan rolled his eyes. "They're treating me like I'm some kind of homicidal maniac."

He stood up with a sigh. "Oh well, might as well get something to eat."

---

"These uniforms are ugly." Judai stated as he met up with the gang.

"Dude, you look awful." Manjyome commented.

"Thanks." Judai replied sarcastically. "It's just that I haven't seen Johan since yesterday, and I'm not allowed within a mile of his house. Oh, and did I mention that our parents were taken to prison?"

Asuka thought for a bit. "Well, what do you plan to do?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you and Johan usually have an idea for everything?"

"Not this time."

The bell rang.

"Good luck, Judai." the gang said to him. He frowned as they made their way to their second period. _Johan…_

Judai's day was hell. The pranking got worse and no one (except his friends) seemed to care that Johan was gone.

Finally, the brunette had had enough. He needed Johan.

Screw the police! He was going to go see him.

Johan was surprised when he opened the door to his house and was met with a crying Judai who flung himself at him.

"Johan!!"

"Judai, what's wrong??"

"It's horrible! I don't wanna be there without you! And Ms. Umiko suspended me too! And I want our parents back!!" Judai cried into Johan's chest. The bluenette held him close and eventually calmed him down.

"Alright that's it. Fuck the house arrest and suspension, NO ONE gets away with making Judai cry!" He looked down at the boy in his arms. "Judai, do you have your cell phone with you?"

Judai sniffed a bit. "Yeah, why?"

Johan's eyes briefly flashed to amber before they went back to normal and he smirked. "Because we're going back, and we're gonna go kick some ass."

---

EXPLODE!!! (x2)

"I knew I raised that boy right," Sailene said when Johan had busted her and Kari out of their cells from the outside.

"So, what now?" Kari asked as Judai sawed their handcuffs open.

"Now we go get our dads." Johan said. The four went into the police car closest to them and noticed how there were a lot of policemen after them. Sailene got in the front and hotwired the car before speeding the hell away from there.

"Um, mom? Dad and Sessue are that way," Johan said, pointing behind them.

"Shit." Sailene slammed on the brakes, sending the other three forward. Then she sped up again and turned around.

"So what's happened?"

"I was placed under house arrest with a thing that shocked me every time I tried to leave the house and Judai and I were suspended by the new bitch principal we have." Johan replied as Judai got into his lap, out of fear of flying out of a window thanks to Sailene's driving.

She looked at him through the rearview mirror. "So why aren't you dead yet?"

"I blew up the thing, what else?"

"By the way, all of our furniture at both of our houses has been super glued to the ceiling," Judai added.

"Interesting. Ah well, we wanted new houses anyway," Kari said. Sailene agreed with a nod.

EXPLODE!!! (x2)

"Oh my God! Thank God you saved us!" Sessue exclaimed.

Kari raised a brow at him. "Why?"

"It was horrible! It was god awful in there!"

Kari looked at him closely. "Why do you have the word 'uke' stamped on your forehead?"

"… It was horrible in there!!"

Dante rolled his eyes and waited for Judai to cut off the handcuffs. "Ok, so, details?"

"Well, we've broken out of two separate prisons, we've got about two dozen police cars after us, our sons were suspended, Johan was placed under house arrest and all of our furniture has been super glued to the ceiling. Oh, and it's a wonderfully sunny day." Sailene said.

Judai blinked. "Bipolar?"

Johan nodded. "Oh yeah."

---

EXPLODE!!!! (x13)

"OH MY GOD! They're back!!!" Ms. Umiko exclaimed.

Everyone was fighting back now.

No one liked the new principal so they were all happy to make her life hell.

Rokuro, Kazuya, Aiko and Kaya all made sure to light her house on fire. Shinsuke and Yukina called up the super and told him that the principal was evil and that the school was up in flames.

Ryo, Fubuki, Asuka and Sho all made sure to tape everything. Jim, Kenzan, Edo and Manjyome were yelling out orders through some megaphones.

All the ten teachers gathered up to destroy all of their classrooms and the principal's office even more than it already was and blamed it all on Ms. Umiko.

Hell, even Toko showed up to help. He kept throwing water balloons filled with rotted chocolate pudding at her.

The masses parted and Johan and Judai stepped forward. Their eyes changed colors for a bit.

"Told you I had an idea for after they went to prison." Haou said.

"Gotta say, this was damn fun." Jehu said.

Their eyes changed back.

"This is our school, this is how we have fun, and if you don't like it, then you should just leave." Johan and Judai said.

"Oh, and congratulations. You've been successfully sold on eBay." Johan told her with a smirk.

They smirked evilly when Ms. Umiko was suddenly dragged away from there screaming by policemen. All charges against their parents were dropped.

The whole school began cheering.

The teachers and the two demons stared at each other, completely serious.

Then they burst out laughing.

"I think it's safe to say this was the prank war to end all prank wars." said…

"Mr. Kuyoski!!!" everyone exclaimed.

He removed the suspensions on Johan and Judai and everything was well again.

Mr. Kawasaki went up to Johan and Judai.

"Don't think this means we'll go easy on you."

Johan and Judai smiled. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

EXPLODE!!! (x11)

* * *

**Monkey: I hope you liked the chappie... And I know, it was long, and boring, and it went really fast, but I was on a time limit, and I think I was off by a minute or so... damn... See you later everyone!!**


	30. Graduation Time!

**Monkey: HELL YEAH!! I'M STILL NOT OWNING SHIT, BUT THIS STORY HAS FINALLY COME TO AN END!! xD Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Woohoo! Can you believe we're finally graduating?!" Judai asked, his excitement obvious.

"Yeah, these last four years have been the best of my life so far." Johan agreed with a smile.

The two got into Johan's car and went on their way.

"Oh yeah! And our freshman teachers all told us we weren't going to graduate! And look at us! We're graduating with AP diplomas!" Judai exclaimed.

Johan nodded. "I wonder how they're doing…"

~ In Happy Bouncy No Escape Psychiatric Hospital~

"They're graduating today," Mr. Mifune said to the other teachers in the cafeteria. He had only managed to last until Johan and Judai's junior year before he was admitted into the hospital.

"God help the world." Ms. Tamayori said with a shudder, eating some of her toast. Right after the end of their freshman year, she came straight to the hospital.

"Maybe it's for the better," Ms. Takogaki offered. "Maybe the police will send them to prison and be sentenced there for life?"

"The S.W.A.T team couldn't even get them four years ago, do you really think the police can catch them now?" Ms. Kurata spat, taking a drink of her orange juice. "They're nothing more than spawns from Hell! They will bring destruction to this world! They'll—" And she fell out of her seat, unconscious.

"Good call on the heavy sedative in her drink," Ms. Shimure said to Mr. Inaba.

He shrugged. "I was getting tired of her yapping."

Ms. Kurata had become super mean and legally insane, so she joined shortly after Ms. Tamayori. Ms. Shimure had extreme paranoia and feared that all of her good students would turn evil and bring the world to its knees. She came in halfway through their sophomore year. Mr. Inaba came in at about the same time when he realized he saw Johan and Judai everywhere, even when they weren't really there.

Ms. Takenaka was still teaching because she only saw those two for one semester. Although, she now suffered from a terrible migraine…

Mr. Shihomi was also still teaching and he saw them for their freshman year and their sophomore year. It was amazing he hadn't cracked yet. Mr. Morimoto was still teaching as well and he had had Johan and Judai all four years for journalism. He probably already cracked and just hadn't realized it yet. Mr. Kawasaki actually liked Johan and Judai, so he was still teaching and in fact, he often threw some badass parties and invited them to them. He probably _liked _being insane.

Even Ms. Umiko was there at the hospital, but that was expected. Anyone who pissed off the devils can't escape insanity.

Johan and Judai's other teachers weren't there only because they were a little bit ready for them and they never made the same mistake of putting them in all the same classes… at least until their senior year and all their AP classes.

"So what now?" Ms. Shimure asked.

"Hi everybody!" Johan and Judai exclaimed upon entering the cafeteria. "How's everyone doing?!"

After a couple seconds of silence, all the teachers screamed. The cafeteria went into mass hysteria and the teachers ran away, dragging Ms. Kurata's body away from there.

The cafeteria was now empty. The two looked at each other.

"I guess they're not doing so well." Judai said.

Johan took Judai's hand into his. "Wanna go to school now?"

Judai grinned. "Ok!"

---

"Hi Mr. Shihomi! How's Ari doing?" Judai greeted once they entered the freshman studies classroom. Ari was his two year old daughter.

Mr. Shihomi waved at them. "She's doing fine. She's been asking for you two."

Johan took a seat a the back table and Judai sat on his lap. "Tell her we'll visit her this weekend."

"Alright." Mr. Shihomi noticed his class get completely quiet. "Um, class?"

One of the boys walked towards the two with wide, curious eyes. "You guys are the King and Queen of the school, aren't you?"

Judai blinked several times. He was used to being called the _Kings _of the school but… "… Queen?"

Johan burst out laughing. Poor Judai.

"Well yeah, weren't you the bride at the wedding? And aren't you the um… the… uke?"

Mr. Shihomi began laughing as well. "Kenta, stop harassing them."

Judai blushed. Queen? "Johan! Stop laughing!"

The bluenette kissed his cheek. "I think it fits. A King needs his Queen after all."

Mr. Shihomi went back to grading some papers while his class messed with the two and asked them lots of questions. Those two were legends after all. And they were super nice.

Maybe that's why Ari liked them so much.

~FLASHBACK!~

Johan and Judai, now sophomores, entered their first period, their AP world history class. They took their seats and looked around. Most of their friends were in that class.

Edo applauded them. "Congratulations. You've finally scared off our sub."

Mr. Shihomi was their teacher but he took a three week paternity leave because his wife gave birth to their daughter.

Judai pumped a fist in the air. "Sweet!"

Their substitute, Mr. Hirojo, for some reason didn't like him. He was fine with Johan but not Judai.

"So now what do we do?" Asuka asked.

Johan thought for a bit then got an idea. "Let's go on a field trip."

"To where?" Manjyome asked.

"Mr. Shihomi's house of course! It's been two weeks already, so his wife should be fine by now."

Judai jumped onto a table. "Come on everyone! Let's go!"

"How are we all going to go there?" Jim asked, as the class packed up their stuff.

Judai jumped into Johan's arms. "Not a problem!"

Their parents sent them two limos and they went to Mr. Shihomi's house.

Ding Dong

The door opened and Mr. Shihomi paled. "Dear God."

The class went inside and saw his wife, Rina, holding the baby who was crying.

Rina got a little scared. Blue hair, green eyes and dual colored brown hair and brown eyes? "You must be Johan and Judai."

Judai nodded and went straight towards her. He looked at the baby with innocent eyes. "What's her name?"

"Ari."

"Aw." Judai looked down and blushed a bit. "Um, can… can I hold her?"

Rina looked a little surprised but then her gaze softened. "Sure. Just be careful."

Johan walked up behind Judai who carefully took the baby. Mr. Shihomi was scared, but he relaxed when Ari stopped crying. She stared up at Judai and Johan with big, round eyes then began giggling.

Johan kissed Judai's cheek. "She likes you."

Judai smiled happily. Rina watched them. They looked cute with a kid.

"When you get older, have you thought about adopting?" Rina asked, curious.

"Good God no!" Mr. Shihomi cut in before they could answer. Mini spawns from hell… "Wait a minute, where's Mr. Hirojo?"

"They scared him off," the class replied, pointing to the two with the baby.

"… Of course."

Ever since then, Johan and Judai visited them at least twice a month and Ari got used to them. Once she began talking, she always asked for them. Oh, and Mr. Shihomi never left his class with a sub for that long again.

~END FLASHBACK!~

"Aren't you two supposed to be in your AP government class?" Mr. Shihomi asked.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to pull an end of the year prank! Let's go Johan!" And Judai dragged him out of there.

The class was left whispering. Those two legends were awesome in the eyes of the underclassmen.

"Mr. Shihomi," Kenta spoke, sounding determined. "You asked us at the beginning of the year what we wanted to do in our high school career, right?"

"Yeah." _Uh-oh._

"I know what I'm gonna do!" Kenta said. "I'm gonna be like Johan and Judai!"

"God help me…"

---

The two went into their AP government class.

Asuka waved to them. "You two have the entire school staff scared out of their minds. What are you guys gonna do?"

They grinned. "You'll see."

"Well that grin of yours is never good, so I'm assuming you're planning something big?" Jim asked, coming by to kiss Asuka on the cheek.

The two had fallen for each other back in sophomore year and got together in their junior year.

"Like we said, you'll see."

They took their seats and began talking and messing around when they saw their teacher wasn't there and probably wouldn't be getting their anytime soon since he saw Johan and Judai first thing in the morning. And it was their last day there.

"Ne, Johan?" Judai began, getting out of his seat and sitting on Johan's lap instead. He always found that way more comfy than a chair.

"What is it?"

"What do you think was our best prank so far?"

Johan gave that question some time to answer. "I'm not sure. Why? What do you think it was?"

Judai shrugged. "I don't know either, but I know my favorite from last year!"

"Which one was it?"

"The one we pulled in our physics class last year, with the bottomless backpacks."

Johan chuckled. "Oh yeah, that was funny. Our classmates were scared for at least a week."

"Yeah…"

~FLASHBACK!~

Johan and Judai appeared in their physics class.

"Phew! Thought we'd be late." Judai said with a grin as he took his seat beside the bluenette.

Manjyome leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "What were you two up to? Making out in the bathroom?"

The two didn't answer and simply grinned at him.

"Oh God I should've have asked…" Manjyome muttered, bringing a hand up to his face and sliding it down as he shook his head.

Edo reached over to pat his shoulder. "It's about time you realized that."

"Shut up."

Judai dug through his binder. "Ne, Johan? Do you happen to have my physics homework with you?"

Johan sat sideways in his seat and hauled his backpack off the ground and onto his lap. He unzipped it and smirked. "Let's find out." The class sans Judai stared in amazement after just a few seconds.

From his backpack he pulled out a binder, three textbooks, a skateboard, an alarm clock, a bowling ball—

"Oh! That's where I put it!" Judai piped in.

—a baseball bat, a laptop, a giant punk teddy bear—

"Teddy!" Judai hugged the bear close.

—a lead pipe that kept going and going and going…

THUNK!

Johan looked up and saw the pipe hit the ceiling. He tilted it down a bit and kept pulling it out. When he reached the end of it, he set it down in the aisle next to him.

Out came a folder. He opened it and smiled. "Here it is."

Judai took his homework. "Thanks Johan, I know that if it had been in my backpack, I would've lost it."

The class shifted their stare of shock towards him.

Judai felt the stares at looked around as Johan started to put everything but the punk teddy bear he'd given Judai back in his backpack. "What?" He laughed a bit when he caught the reason for their stares. "Oh yeah, compared to mine, Johan's backpack is neat."

Edo and Manjyome scooted their desks over a bit.

What'd they have in there, a black hole?!

_They really are the spawns of Hell! _The class thought.

~END FLASHBACK!~

"We would've never been able to pull that off if it hadn't been for our parents," Johan commented.

"Yeap! We learned from the best!"

"I liked the one we pulled last year with the hotel and Edo and Manjyome."

Judai grinned. "That was fun too."

~FLASHBACK!~

"I can't believe you gambled our hotel money!" Edo exclaimed.

"I was tricked, ok??" Manjyome defended.

Edo sighed. "I don't have access to any money right now, I'm temporarily grounded."

Manjyome crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm... temporarily disowned..."

"What?! Then what do you suggest we do??"

The two seventeen year olds thought for a bit.

"Let's escape," Manjyome proposed.

"Alright, how?"

Simply leaving failed.

The next idea took them three hours to do. They spent the majority of that time playing rock, paper, scissors to figure out what they would do.

In the end, they both dressed up as maids.

It didn't work.

"That's it! Out the window!" Edo pulled out some rope from out of no where.

Manjyome raised a brow. "... Where did you get that from?"

Edo looked down at the rope in his hands. "... I've been hanging around Johan and Judai for too long."

Swinging out the window failed too since they were too afraid of falling from the fifty story hotel. And because of that, the window was now barred.

Edo and Manjyome fell down on their beds in exhaustion.

"How can Johan and Judai keep this kind of stuff up all day every day?" Edo mumbled into his pillow.

"Wait, that's it!" Manjyome shot up.

"What's it?" Edo raised his head. Manjyome rushed over to him and pulled him towards the phone. Manjyome sat down in the comfortable chair and Edo accidentally landed in his lap. The two blushed.

"Check that, maybe _you've _been spending too much time with Johan and Judai." Edo said. He quickly got off the raven's lap. "What's it?"

Manjyome shook his head to rid himself of the thought of him and Edo together. Sadly, he could see that working... "Johan and Judai!"

"What about them?"

"Those two can always get out of _anything_! I'm sure they could tell us how to get out."

Edo nodded. "Call them."

Manjyome pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number he unfortunately knew by heart.

"Hello?" Came the calm voice of the bluenette on the other side.

"Johan! You have to help us!" Manjyome wasted no time in getting to the point. It was already bad enough that he was stuck in a hotel with Edo of all people, but he was afraid that if he stayed any longer, he would turn gay and proclaim his love to Edo. Oh God, the silverette was right, he really _had_ been spending too much time with the two dipshits!

"Manjyome? Who's us?" Johan spoke. Some rustling over the phone alerted Manjyome that Judai was getting near it. "Hi!"

"Me and Edo," Manjyome replied, "we're trapped in a hotel and we want to leave now!"

Johan placed the phone on speaker to keep Judai from falling while trying to listen in on the conversation from Johan's shoulder.

"Did you try leaving?" Judai asked. If they were stuck, just leave...

"Didn't work," Edo said, after Manjyome put his phone on speaker to save Edo from having to get too close to the raven to hear the two on the phone.

"How 'bout dressing up as maids?" Judai suggested. It worked for them sometimes...

"Did that. Still here."

"How 'bout swinging out the window?" Johan asked.

Manjyome and Edo sighed. They wanted to leave, not kill themselves. They heard a light tap on their window.

Looking to their rights, they saw Johan on a rope with Judai on his back, both grinning. Judai held a sign in his hands that said DIDN'T WORK, DID IT?

Manjyome dropped the phone as he ran towards them and pointed out the window with an accusing finger. "You too?!"

The two out the window laughed. Judai flipped the sign over and it said, JUST KIDDING.

The four were finally allowed to leave, but only because those two decided to get it all over with and just blow up the building.

~END FLASHBACK~

"Ah, good times..." Johan said.

Judai nodded. "That became even funnier when Edo and Manjyome got together later in the year."

The door to their class opened and in came Fubuki and Ryo. The two had graduated back in the twin J's freshman year, but they came back to see their siblings and friends graduate.

"Hey guys! How's everyone doing today? Excited?" Fubuki asked.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "I think he's more excited for this than you guys are."

"Well of course! My little sister's all grown up now! So is everyone else! They're about to go into the world as young adults fresh out of high school, with big dreams and big wishes!"

Asuka stared at her brother. "What did you have to eat in the morning?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes with a full bottle of syrup and chocolate milk and a chocolate bar on the way here and a chocolate cupcake once we got here and—"

"Wow, no wonder you're so hyper." Asuka scooted away a bit from her brother.

Ryo and Fubuki had gotten together shortly after they graduated.

"Hi Ryo, hi Fubuki," the twin J's greeted.

"Hi you two!" Fubuki rushed towards them. "By the way, the movie you guys starred in was a complete success! I got an A on it!"

Earlier in the year, Fubuki came to them to ask if they could star in a movie he was making. It ended up being a dramatic, funny, yaoi. His teacher and classmates loved it.

"Glad we could help," Johan said.

"Yup! At least we know we could rely on a career of actors if all else fails." Judai said.

Johan looked at him, tightening his hold on the brunette a bit as he whispered into his ear, "But I don't think I would like it if you were to kiss someone else. I thought you were all mine?"

Judai blushed and shivered a bit. Over the years, Johan had become more romantic and daring. Judai had to admit, he liked it, but that usually led to—

"Alright, no need to make out in class you too," Asuka said teasingly.

The class laughed a bit at Judai's face getting redder. The bell rang and saved Judai anymore embarrassment. He ran out of the class with a laughing Johan at his heels.

---

"Were you behind all that?" Haou asked, his gold eyes narrowing at the bluenette.

Jehu raised a brow. "Behind all what?"

"Back in Shihomi's class and just now."

"Um, no. Johan's eyes would've turned amber, remember?"

"Right." Haou crossed his arms over his chest. "Queen? That's a load of crap."

"You're my Queen," Jehu said with a smirk.

Haou glared at him. "Say that again and I'm leaving you."

"Aw come on Haou, what Johan said is true. A King must have his Queen."

"I will wring your neck."

"You know, I'm surprised they've never caught on to us," Jehu said, changing the topic before Haou got too angry.

"Johan always came close to finding out about us," Haou pointed out, pretending to not notice the change in subject.

"But I stopped him from ever getting too close."

Haou nodded. "Their parents… or are they also our parents? Well whatever, they never caught on either. They just thought Johan and Judai were on crack sometimes."

Jehu laughed. "That was always fun." He thought for a bit. "I guess they could also be our parents."

Haou shrugged. "I'm surprised a social worker never came to take us away from them."

"Yeah, but hey, even the S.W.A.T team is afraid of them, you think a social worker will go near them?"

"True."

"I wonder what they're doing now…"

---

"AH! Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" Sessue yelled. "You're right! You're completely and totally right!

Dante stepped out of the Andersen mansion to see what all the commotion about. He blinked when he saw what was going on. He then burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh you asshole!" Sessue exclaimed in anger.

"Oh I'm gonna laugh. That's damn funny."

Kari had Sessue hanging from a huge crane, upside down and tied by chains. Kari was operating the huge machine and looked satisfied with the outcome.

"I told you you'd see it my way!" Kari said with a smirk. Sailene popped out of the house with a beer in her hands and laughed at Sessue, then joined Kari inside the machine.

"You should've used my tank," Sailene told her.

"Yeah I know, but the closest thing I had to me was the crane."

Dante raised a hand to shade his eyes from the sun and looked up at his friend. "What got your ass in trouble this time?"

"Nothing!"

Dante looked at Kari. "What'd he do?"

"He said that he won the prank war he and I did back a few years ago, and I said I won it." Kari replied with a triumphant smile. "He now agrees that I won it."

Dante shook his head with a laugh. "So you can't get down from there?"

"Do you think that if I could I'd still be up here?!"

"Well…"

"Dante!"

"Alright, alright."

"Kari! Can you put me down now?? All the blood's rushing to my head and I don't like it!"

Dante looked a the machinery curiously. "Hey Kari, can I give it shot?"

"What?! No! Kari! Don't let him—"

And just to spite him, she grinned. "Sure." She and Sailene stepped out of the crane and let Dante get in.

"You asshole!! You jackass!!" Sessue yelled. "When I got down from here, I'll kill you!!"

"Yeah yeah," Dante took over the controls. "Now, I think I saw a mud puddle some way that way…"

"What?! DANTE!!" Sessue whined.

Kari and Sailene watched their husbands leave the mansion grounds.

"God, if they weren't married to us, I'd try to get them together." Sailene admitted honestly with a shake of her head.

Kari shrugged. "They might as well be. S and M anyone?"

Sailene laughed. "Oh God."

"AH! DANTE!!" was heard in the background followed by Dante's evil laughter.

"The mud's gonna be a bitch to get out of the carpet." Sailene stated.

Kari nodded. "They can either go to the other mansion or they can sleep outside tonight."

Sailene took a sip of the beer she had in her hands. "Wanna go shopping before we have to go to the graduation?"

"Sure."

And they left, deciding to take the tank.

---

Johan shook his head a bit and looked around. It happened again. He couldn't remember for shit how he got to class, the last he remembered was following Judai out of class.

"Judai, how'd we get here?"

Judai felt a little dizzy. "We walked here…?"

"Do you remember it?"

"… No."

Johan sighed. He remembered trying to find out what kept happening back in freshman year, and he felt as though he'd gotten close, but he never found out. _I bet we just have alter egos_.

They spent the class reminiscing and talking since their AP classes were pretty much just party time.

"Hey guys," Sho greeted.

"Hey." they replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, just excited we're finally graduating."

"I know right? I can't wait!" Judai went back to being super excited.

Kenzan walked into the class and took a seat near the three. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So what do you guys plan to do after the graduation ceremony?"

Unlike pretty much everyone else, Sho and Kenzan didn't get with anybody.

"Probably party. A lot. At some random house." Judai answered.

Kenzan and Sho laughed. Those two never change.

"And you guys?"

"Party, with everyone else I guess." Kenzan replied. Sho nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm bored." Judai stated from out of no where.

"Wanna go off campus and mess around the city?" Johan asked.

"Can we?" Judai asked, sounding really hopeful.

Johan nodded. "Let's go."

They waved goodbye to their friends and took off.

They went around the city for a period and came back in time for their math classes. Johan had AP calculus with Mr. Kawasaki and Judai had pre-calculus with Mr. Yamada.

EXPLODE!

And Judai joined Johan in class.

Next came their open period and the two went back home for a bit, only to find their parents missing, along with the crane and the tank.

"Man! I wanted to go back to school with the tank!" Judai whined.

Johan looked at the pool behind the mansion. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Sure!"

As they swam, they remembered when Judai joined the swim team back in their sophomore year. Johan had simply gone with basketball.

"I'm a great swimmer!" Judai had said. "I can swim through Twinkies!"

Johan kicked ass in the courts.

They went back to school for their AP world literature class and fell asleep in there.

Their next class was journalism 4.

"Thank God you two are finally going to leave this school," Mr. Morimoto told them.

"Aw, you mean you're not gonna miss us?" Judai pretended to be hurt.

Mr. Morimoto smirked. "I've known you for four years, I won't fall for your puppy dog eyes anymore."

"Then tell that to Johan because he falls for them every time." Judai deadpanned.

Johan looked away with a slight blush and Mr. Morimoto laughed.

"What are you two going to do for the grand finale?"

Johan gave a small smirk. "Who says this will be our grand finale?"

The door burst open before Mr. Morimoto could ask what he meant.

"Hey!" It was Rokuro.

"Aw, not you again!" Judai whined. "I thought we'd seen the last of you at your graduation!"

"Thank you Judai, you make me feel so loved." Rokuro smirked. "Hey Johan."

"Hey. Why're you here?"

"You're graduation, duh."

"I swear, you put itching powder in my outfit, my hat, my diploma even, and you'll wish you never met me!" Judai declared.

"Ah damn. There went the highlight of my day." Rokuro replied, feigning disappointment.

Johan laughed when Judai glared at Rokuro.

The bell rang.

Johan looked at Judai. "You ready?"

"Oh yeah!"

The three went left the class with a wave to Mr. Morimoto.

They went out to the football field where the rest of the graduating class was. Everyone was all dressed and ready.

Music was playing, the whole place was filled, and it was just really loud.

The bleachers were filled with their family and friends and the teachers.

Fubuki was there with Ryo and a video camera, recording everything. "Ooh! I can't wait to see what'll happen!"

Some underclassmen came to watch or to wish the class a great life.

Most of them came to see what prank Judai and Johan would pull on their last day there.

Mr. Kuyoski went up to the stage and took the microphone. "I welcome you all to the graduation of the senior class!"

Everyone cheered.

"For some of you, these last four years have been exciting, challenging, a new experience for all of you." He looked at Johan and Judai. "For others, these years have been Hell." He looked at the rest of the class. "All of you are now young adults, ready to face the real world. I wish you all luck."

Then everyone got called up one by one to get their diplomas. The valedictorian, Asuka, came after all of them and gave an awesome speech. Even Johan and Judai behaved through the whole thing.

Asuka finished and gave the microphone back to Mr. Kuyoski who looked a little nervous.

"Thank you, Asuka." He looked back at the graduating class. "Now, before we finish this and start partying," he stared at Judai and Johan, who were sitting together in the middle of the class, "please, please tell me you two aren't planning on doing anything."

They grinned and raced up there, standing next to the principal. "Ok! We have nothing planned!"

"… Really?"

"Nope. We're blowing up the school. EVERYBODY OUT!!"

It took a few seconds to get a reaction from everyone, but once they saw that those two were completely serious, everyone started screaming and running.

"Maybe we should've told them that we weren't gonna blow it up now, and that they still have at least five minutes." Judai said, watching the masses rush to the gates to leave, or at least to get to a safe distance from there.

Johan shrugged. "Just means we can blow it up faster."

Mr. Kuyoski jumped off the stage, stopped, then ran back onto the stage. "Can I just ask one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you blowing up the school?"

"We wanted to leave with a bang!" Judai replied.

Johan hugged him from behind. "That and, it was the only thing we could think of that could top our parent's graduation."

Their parents had dropped a bomb onto their school and when it exploded, it sent paint everywhere, even to nearby buildings. It had been permanent paint.

"The good news is, we beat our parents!" Judai said.

Mr. Kuyoski raised a brow. "Huh?"

"Our records," Johan clarified.

"Yup! Our parents got 600 detentions, 150 in-houses and 1 suspension."

"While we got 700 detentions, 300 in-houses and 3 suspensions."

Mr. Kuyoski paled. "You mean to tell me, you two made my—this school's—life Hell for the last four years just to beat your parents?"

"Well of course." Judai looked at him, confused. "Why not? We wanted to make our parents proud."

"Speaking of, where the hell are they?" Johan looked around.

A tank and a crane showed up as if on cue.

"Good job you two!!" Sailene and Kari yelled through a megaphone. "We're proud of you!!"

"You have our blessings for your future!" Dante and Sessue added.

"Thanks guys!" the two replied.

Judai looked at their parents closely. "Why is my dad hanging from the crane and tied with chains?"

Johan shrugged. "I don't know. S and M? At least he's not upside down."

"True."

Mr. Kuyoski shook his head. "There's really nothing anyone can do to stop you, is there?"

"Nope!" Judai chirped in happily.

"Don't worry about the school, we're paying to have it be rebuilt before the next school year starts." Johan told the principal.

He sighed. "Good luck in your future, boys."

And he left. Their parents offered them a ride but the two declined. Their parents left shortly after and the only ones still at the school were Johan and Judai.

"I love you Judai."

"I love you too, Johan."

They kissed then proceeded to get the hell away from there and fast.

3... 2... 1...

**EXPLODE!!!!!!**

---

"DAD!!! Rua lit my doll on fire!!" A little blue-green haired girl exclaimed one morning.

"Did not! It's not my fault it fell onto the stove!!" Rua yelled back at his twin sister, Ruka. Johan and Judai walked into the kitchen to see a sad Ruka and an annoyed Rua.

"Rua, why did you burn your sister's doll?" Judai asked.

"Gah! I didn't do it! Why don't you believe me??"

Johan squatted down to be at level with his adopted son. "We would believe you if we hadn't overheard you saying how much you hated that doll and how you were going to burn it." He ruffled Rua's hair a bit, causing the boy to pout.

"Ah. Well I couldn't help it! That doll creeped me out!" Rua defended.

"Daddy, my doll…" Ruka held the destroyed doll in her hands.

Judai smiled at her. "I was going to wait to give this to you later, but now I think it's the perfect opportunity."

Judai left the kitchen then came back with a box. Ruka opened it, being careful with the wrapping paper. It was a brown puffball—stuffed animal with a tail.

"Aw! It's so cute! What is it?"

"It's called Kuribon."

"Thank you Daddy!" Ruka hugged him.

"Hey, why don't I get anything?" Rua looked sad.

Johan motioned with his head to go look outside.

Rua ran outside and saw he had… "A bike! How cool! Thanks Dad!"

Johan and Judai were twenty-three years old when they had adopted Rua and Ruka. They had gotten them as babies and the twins were now five.

They had to admit, they might not have put so much thought into it had it not been for Rina telling them about it.

Mr. Shihomi still gets scared whenever they come over.

The rest of their teachers and everyone was still alive, living happy and healthy. Mostly anyway, one could never say how the ones at Happy Bouncy No Escape Psychiatric Hospital were doing.

"Alright you two, are you ready for your first day of school?" Judai asked.

"Yeah!" the twins replied.

"Good, let's go then."

The parents took their kids to school.

"Have a nice day at school kids!" Johan told them as they got out of the car.

"Make sure to cause some chaos!" Judai said.

"Bye Dad! Bye Daddy!" the twins waved goodbye, then went into their elementary school.

Judai and Johan then went to work.

Guess what they were?

Teachers!

The funny part?

They were teaching at the school they had blown up ten years ago!

"Who would've thought, huh?" Johan asked as the two made their way back into the school.

"That'd we be teaching at the place we blew up?"

"Yeah."

"I know I can't. I remember when we first started teaching here. Our old teachers got scared!" Judai laughed.

They really hadn't changed much from the years. It must be in their blood, because like their parents, they didn't look much older than high school students. That and they had two careers they followed, just like their parents. They doubled as actors on the weekends.

Speaking of, their parents hadn't changed much either.

Their moms were now top fashion designers and took their grandkids skydiving whenever they could and their dads were their unfortunate models. Their dads liked to take their grandkids out to blow things up. Rua seemed like he would follow in his parents' footsteps, but Ruka seemed to be a little more reserved. When she got pissed however, she made Rua's pranks seem harmless.

All in all, they were living happy lives.

So were their friends, who had gotten married, found sweet places to live and had awesome jobs.

Johan and Judai reached their hallway and they stopped in front of Judai's classroom.

"I'll see you during lunch like always?" Johan asked.

Judai nodded. "Yup! See you then."

They kissed then parted ways.

Before they entered their classrooms, a couple of seniors called out to them.

"Hey! Mr. and Mr. Andersen! Today, after school! Prank fight!"

The two teachers smirked. It seemed that kids these days would never learn that they couldn't beat the King and Queen of the school.

"You're on!"

No one would ever be able to beat them, because what no one knew was that, those two had everything planned. From the smallest annoyance to the biggest prank. They had even made a book right before they started teaching, one they ironically called Johan and Judai's Twenty Ways to Annoy Your Teachers.

Nope. No one would ever learn their secret.

The End!

* * *

**Monkey: XD!! THE END! HOLY CRAP I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET HERE! xD **

Cookee: Wow, you sure are happy. o.o

**Monkey: Hell yeah! Happy Holidays everyone!!!!!! Thank you to all those that favorited/alerted/reviewed this story!! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! XD I hope you guys liked the ending! OH! And the reason why this fic had 30 chaps instead of 20, was because I ended up putting in 10 bonus chaps xD If you guys noticed, there were some chaps that didn't revolve around annoying a teacher, those were bonus chaps xD Like, the detention chaps, the in-house chaps, the flashbacks, etc. So yeah! THERE WAS A METHOD TO MY MADNESS! XD**

Cookee: So, are you ever gonna make another story this long again? :P

**Monkey: Not a chance in Hell! XD I know this fic had a really rough beginning, but THANK YOU to all of you that stuck by it until the end!! SEE YOU GUYS IN OUR NEXT STORY!!**


End file.
